15 ans après
by AngLove
Summary: 15 ans se sont écoulées après l'épisode de la forêt. Bella à changé, elle s'est mariée et est aujourd'hui maman. Elle n'a jamais revue Edward, mais ne l'a pas oublié. Et parce que la vie s'arrange toujours pour faire bousculer au grand jour les secrets qui devraient restés enfouis, Edward réapparaît. Tout ce qu'à construit Bella pour oublier son passé est menacé et elle le sait ...
1. Chapter 1

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._ Cette phrase m'a hantée toute la décennie qui a suivit son départ. J'avais cru ne jamais me relever de cette épreuve. D'ailleurs je ne m'en étais jamais remise. C'était il y a pourtant quinze ans. Pas une lettre, pas un message, rien. Ni d'Edward ni de aucun autre Cullen. La seule promesse qu'il avait tenu c'était celle-ci. La plus douloureuse. Si j'avais su le destin tragique que me réservait Forks, je ne serais probablement jamais venu dans cette insignifiante bourgade, préférant encore enquiquiner ma pauvre mère avec Phil plutôt que de vivre l'enfer malsain que j'ai vécu les quatre années qui ont suivis son départ, leur départ. Cette famille à laquelle j'ai cru appartenir pendant ces six pauvres mois. Six mois de bonheur absolu, de magie, pour sombrer quatre ans dans une profonde dépression et le reste d'une vie déchirée par un amour trop fort, trop violent et surtout non partagé. Cela m'apprendra à être trop gentille. J'ai voulu libérer Renée du fardeau que je devenais pour elle, une entrave dans son histoire d'amour, et pour ça c'est ma vie que j'ai gâchée et mon coeur que j'ai brisé. $

Même si aujourd'hui je suis fière du parcours que j'ai mené jusqu'ici, il n'en reste pas moins que la blessure n'a jamais cessé de saigner. Même mon mariage avec Micky et la naissance de notre fille Renesmée n'avaient pas épanché mon coeur détruit. Bien sur j'aime Michael mais l'amour que je lui porte ne sera jamais aussi fort que celui que j'avais et ai toujours au fond de moi pour Edward. J'ai refais ma vie point barre. Cependant Micky m'a apporté deux choses qu'Edward n'a jamais voulu me donner et pour cette raison je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante, tout d'abord ma fille qui est le cadeau de ma vie, ma raison d'être celle qui par bien des aspect m'a sauvé, mais aussi Michael m'a ouvert la porte de l'immortalité. En effet, j'ai rencontré Michael en Afrique du sud lors de mon tour du monde. Sa beauté et son caractère joueur et continuellement taquin m'ont instantanément fait craquée. Après Edward je n'avais eu que des amourettes, des hommes qui venaient et partaient pour lesquels je n'avais aucune attirance autre que sexuelle. Je les gardais un mois ou deux à la rigueur puis je les jetés lorsque j'en avais marre.

Et Michael est arrivé dans ma vie il y à onze ans de cela. J'avais alors 22 ans. C'était un vampire végétarien, je l'ai compris immédiatement bien sur, qui avait 216 ans et qui depuis toujours ne se nourrissait que de sang animal. Il m'a aimé à l'instant où il m'a vu. Pendant un an il m'a aidé, m'a choyé, m'a fait voyagé, m'a préparé psychologiquement à la transformation puis il m'a demandé en mariage en contre partie d'être transformée. J'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes mariés et c'est durant notre lune de miel que je suis tombé enceinte. Le foetus grandissait à peu près normalement et les premiers mois de ma grossesse furent tout à fait normaux. C'est au septième mois que les choses se sont gâtées. En effet le foetus est devenu plus fort que moi et le processus à commencé à s'accélérer très rapidement. Le bébé me brisait les os et je m'affaiblissais de jours en jours. Au huitième mois, lorsque l'enfant me brisa la colonne vertébrale, et malgré mes supplications, Micky à provoqué l'accouchement prématurément. C'était une fille. Il m'a alors transformé juste après l'accouchement, me figeant à jamais dans mes 24 ans. Les onze dernières années ne furent que du bonheur, enfin presque si je met à part mon amour pour Edward. Je m'étais, grâce à la patience de Micky rapidement accoutumée au sang animal et au bout de ma deuxième année en tant que vampire j'avais pu retourner auprès des humains sans trop en souffrir. Bien que Renesmée est une croissance physique normale, elle était aussi intelligente qu'une femme de 20 ans à seulement 7 ans. Nous l'avons tout de même inscrite à l'école où elle était bien sur la meilleure. Moi j'avais entamée une carrière en tant que psychanalyste et Micky en tant que pompier. Les cinq années qui ont suivis la naissance de Renesmée, nous vagabondions de ville en ville ne restant en général que six mois tout au plus sept. Nous nous sommes finalement établi à New-York il à cinq ans de cela.

J'étais aujourd'hui heureuse avec l'éternité devant moi pour profiter de ma fille et de mon Micky. Aucune ombre ne semblait parfaire ce tableau que j'avais soigneusement peins en omettant les coins obscures de mon existence. Mais évidement la vie se fait toujours un malin plaisir à bousculer au grand jour ce qui devrait resté enfoui dans les profondeurs abyssales.

Comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Nous sommes le 9 juillet et cela fait dix ans que je suis mariée à Micky. Ma fille et moi nous promenons dans les rues de Manhattan pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à Micky. Vers 17h Jacob devrait passer chercher ma chérie pour la garder ce soir, afin que Micky et moi ayons un peu d'intimité. Jacob, mon meilleur ami, depuis qu'Edward est parti. Ce loup garou qui s'est imprégné de ma fille huit ans plus tôt et que j'avais failli étriper si Micky n'avait pas été là pour me retenir. Depuis le temps je m'étais faite à l'idée que ma fille ne m'appartenais qu'à moitié. Mais Jacob avait respecté mes souhaits et se tenait à l'écart d'elle au moins le soir lorsque nous étions tous les trois en familles et le samedi que je me réservais personnellement avec elle. Le reste du temps, il surveillait que tout allait bien et le dimanche il venait chez nous le matin vers 10h pour n'en repartir qu'à 19h. Je savais que ces horaires que je lui imposais lui faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui céder ma fille si facilement. Et puis elle n'avait que 8 ans, elle avait la vie devant elle pour connaitre l'amour. Je refusais qu'on brule les étapes, je voulais qu'elle vive pleinement toutes ces années d'innocence. Je voulais qu'elle soit la plus heureuse du monde. Que son enfance soit parfaite, son adolescence aussi et sa vie de femme ensuite. Jacob avait compris cela et parce que seul le bonheur de ma fille comptait il s'était résolu à m'obéir. Mais partout ou j'allais avec elle, il y était. Son monde convergeait intrinsèquement vers celui de Renesmée. N'empêche que sans lui, je n'en serais jamais là où j'en étais aujourd'hui. J'avais trouvé un bonheur doux et calme grâce à lui. Sur tous les plans il avait été là. Il me connaissait mieux que personne. Il avait tellement fait pour moi ces quinze dernières années. Que ce soit pour me relever du départ des Cullen, en passant par mes années de débauche, par ma transformation et les difficultés qui ont suivis cette dernière, la maitrise de mon pouvoir, le bonheur de ma fille, les déménagements incessants que je l'ai forcé à faire et ainsi de suite.

Si je n'avais pas rencontré Micky, il aurait était évident que j'aurai fini mes jours auprès de Jacob. Je l'aurai épousé et nous aurions eu des enfants. Nous aurions achetés une petite maison pas loin au Canada ou à la Push peut -être. Je m'étais souvent imaginé avant Micky, avec un gros bouquin sur les genoux lisant près d'un feu de cheminé alors que dehors le vent glacial de l'hivers frapperait les carreaux. Je m'étais imaginé qu'il serait à mes côtés en me parlant des dernières nouvelles, ou me taquinant sur les quelques cheveux blancs que j'avais alors que je vieillissais en voyant nos deux ou trois enfants grandirent. Je les voyais brun avec la peau hélée, deux garçons et une fille. Si Micky n'était pas entré dans ma vie, c'est la vie que j'espérais avoir, parce qu'à l'époque la tendresse et la patience dont avait fait preuve Jacob pour m'aider à me sortir de l'épisode dramatique des Cullen, m'avait tout simplement ouverte à lui plus que je l'aurai cru. Je l'aimais tendrement mais pas assez pour ne pas partir deux ans pour un tour du monde que je voulais faire seule, pour me ressourcer. Ce voyage avait changé ma vie sur tous les plans. Il représentait mes années d'humaines les plus riches en émotions et en rencontres. J'avais appris tant de choses, j'avais vu tant de monde, j'avais parcouru tant de kilomètres. Très souvent je repensais dans ma nuit éternelle à cette période de ma vie, ou j'avais accompli une sorte de purification, un retour à soi qui m'avait permit de prendre de la distance face à l'amour de ma vie. C'est ce voyage qui m'avait permit d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un à sa juste valeur. Injustement je n'avais pas choisi Jacob, parce qu'en rencontrant Micky je m'étais dis au fond de moi que c'était peut-être une chance pour moi d'appartenir à la même race que _lui. _Réaliser ce rêve que j'avais cru éteint depuis longtemps, et un moyen d'aller contre sa volonté. Un moyen de me venger en quelque sorte du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Et je m'étais toujours dit que si je le croisais un jour, dans quelques décennies ou même quelques siècles après tout, j'aurai la chance de pouvoir me venger du mal qu'il m'avait fait. De cet amour qu'il m'avait fait rêver, de ces instants de bonheur pour moi, qui n'étaient que des distractions pour lui.

Je n'y pensais que rarement à cette idée, car le monde était vaste, il pouvait être n'importe où et d'ailleurs je ne le cherchais pas. Je préférais le revoir dans mille ans espérant que d'ici là je l'aurai oublié, qu'il ne saurait qu'un vague souvenir dans ma mémoire d'humaine. D'ailleurs je n'avais une image de lui que de ma mémoire d'humaine. Je le voyais continuellement brouillé, son image étant faussée par ce voile, signe de la défaillance de ma mémoire d'autre fois. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Mais aujourd'hui en marchant sur la cinquième avenue de Manhattan, j'avais l'étrange impression que je n'étais pas la seule vampire. L'odeur de ma race était présente partout en fait, comme si des vampires avaient vagabondes ici i peine quelques heures. Resserrant ma poigne sur ma fille, mi-humaine, mi-immortelle, je nous fîmes entrer dans la première boutique que je recentrais. Un Starbucks. Parfait, je commandé des viennoiseries pour ma fille, ainsi qu'un jus d'orange et nous nous installâmes sur une table prêt de la vitre donnant sur la rue.

- Qu'y à t'il maman ? Tu as l'air tendue ? me demanda ma fille de sa voix pur et angélique.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres surnaturels, répondis-je en chuchotant afin de n'être entendu de personne. Concentres toi tu devrais sentir une odeur caractéristique de notre race. Elle ferma ses magnifiques soyeux chocolats qu'elle avait hérité de moi, mais avec une pointe de dorée qui les rendaient parfait, et se mit à inspirait fortement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et l'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me montra une image de vampires affamés qui s'en prenaient au humains. Elle était vraiment comme moi, toujours là à s'inquiéter pour les autres au lieu de se préoccupé d'elle. Je me voyait tellement distinctement en ma fille. Une immense vague de fierté m'envahit en la regardant me détailler avec un petit mais splendide sourire au lèvres.

- Je pense qu'ils étaient là, il y a deux ou trois heures tout au plus. Je ne pense pas que des vampires assoiffés de sang auraient pu marchés dans la rue la plus fréquentée de New-York, sans faire un carnage. De plus les vampires assoiffés ne sortent que la nuit lorsqu'ils sont dans les grandes villes. C'était soit de très vieux vampires capable de se contrôler en présence d'humains ce qui me parait difficile soit des vampires végétariens comme ton père et moi, lui répondis-je à vitesse vampirique.

Elle se détendit rapidement. A l'inverse de moi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vampires végétariens dans le monde, et il y avait de forte chance que ce ne soit pas les Denali qui vivent terrés en Alaska. En admettant que ce ne soit pas des vampires nomades parce qu'ils sont très rares en ville, il ne restait pas beaucoup de solutions quant à l'identité des présences que nous avions détectées. Si mon coeur le pouvait encore il aurait perdu tout contrôle et battrait la chamade. La j'avais la sensation qu'il faisait un petit tour dans mon estomac. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais était transformé, je me sentis mal. Si je pensais un jour revoir les Cullen j'avais imaginé une scène de rencontre dans des dizaines de décennies, pas après seulement ma huitième année en tant que vampire, et quinze ans après leur départ. Refusant de plus m'aventurais plus loin dans le sujet. Je me concentrais sur la nourriture que mangeait ma fille. Pas très tentant d'ailleurs. Peut -être que je pourrais m'octroyer un week-end en amoureux sur les caraïbes avec Micky. Ou bien partir un mois avec Jacob, et Renesmé, puisque Micky ne prenait pas de vacances cet été. Et pourquoi pas faire les deux. Nous étions mercredi. Je pouvais très bien partir vendredi avec Micky et revenir le dimanche, puis partir un mois avec ma fils et Jake en Europe par exemple. Mon salaire de psychanalyste me permettais de le faire. Oui parce que pour que la vie soit plus drôle Micky et moi avions décidés de jouer les humains jusqu'au bout. Il avait beaucoup d'argent sur plusieurs comptes mais ne voulait pas y toucher pour qu'on puisse vivre comme les humains. Nous avions un appartement au coeur de New-York de 170 m avec trois chambres. C'était notre seul vrai caprice. Ah oui lui avait une Range Rover SPORT noir et moi une BMW noir également. Mais à New-york j'utilisais plus ma Mini Cooper rouge, pour resté dans le cliché de la femme fatal dans sa petit voiture sexy. C'était la phrase exacte qu'avait sorti une femme dans une pub, un jour et cela m'avais marquée. Jake lui s'était lancé dans la comptabilité, un choix qui m'avait désarçonné le pensant plus ouvrir un garage de mécano, mais il me surprenait toujours de toutes les manières alors. Je notais au passage la facilité avec laquelle je parvenais à oublié LE sujet qui fâche. Et j'en étais fière.

- Dis moi mon ange, voudrais-tu partir pour les vacances, un mois en Europe avec Jake et moi-même ? lui demandais-je tout à trac. Elle me regarda en souriant et se mit presque à crier pour me signifier son contentement.

Tout le monde la regardait d'abord énervé puis quand il voyait à quel point elle était belle et mignonne, les gens ne pouvaient s'empêchés de la regarder avec admiration. Elle était la perfection, et elle serait la plus belle femme du monde, j'en étais assurée. Et savoir que c'était moi qui avait mis au monde cette beauté, gonfla mon coeur mort, de joie.

- Oui j'adorerais maman ! Ce serait génial ! Je le dirais ce soir à Jake. Il va être content tu crois ?

- Bien sur qu'il le sera ! Comment pourrait-il en aller autrement ?

- Mais papa ne pourra pas venir ?

- Il ne voulait pas prendre de vacances. En été trop de gens meurent parce qu'il y a un manque de personnel chez les pompiers. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous partirons tous ensembles pour les vacances d'hivers chez papi. Il sera contente de te voir.

- Oh oui. Il me manque papi parfois.

- A moi aussi tu sais.

Charlie. Il avait tant souffert de mon malheur. Il avait sombré avec moi et c'était pour cette raison que j'étais parti pour lui éviter la douleur plus longtemps. J'avais eu mon bac puis j'étais parti pour Los Angeles avec Jake sur mes talons. J'y étais resté que trois ans puis j'avait tout plaqué pour faire mon tour du monde. Après mon départ de Forks, je n'avais pas vu Charlie pendant six longues années. J'étais revenue pour lui annoncer mon mariage auquel il avait assisté bien sur ainsi que ma mère. Puis pendant deux ans encore à la suite de ma transformation et de la naissance de ma fille, je ne lui avait donné que peu de nouvelle. Ces six dernières années j'avais nettement repris le contact avec mes parents, surtout mon père. Il s'était marié avec Sue, et j'avais appris que durant mes six années d'absences Renée avait eu un fils avec Phil. Il avait aujourd'hui quatorze ans. Il s'appelait Anthony. Comme le hasard fait si bien les choses. A l'inverse de Charlie, ma mère m'en a voulut de l'avoir écartée de ma vie pendant si longtemps et nos rapports sont devenus plus compliqués qu'autre fois, à cause d'Edward ! J'avais accepté difficilement la naissance de mon demi-frère. J'avais eu la sensation d'être remplacée. Charlie avait fêtait ses cinquante trois ans et comme tous les ans je lui envoyé des fleurs pour son anniversaire. Depuis six ans d'ailleurs nous venions le voir à tous les Noël et il venait à New-York deux semaines au mois d'aout avec Sue. Charlie m'avait pardonné mes années d'absence et était ravi de voir que j'avais tourné la page. Même si j'étais censé avoir 32 ans bientôt 33, je refusais de ne plus voir mon père. Je savais que je n'avais pas les marques d'une femme à la trentaine mais pour le moment la différence n'était pas trop flagrante. Micky qui lui avait était transformé à 27 ans sans sortait mieux pour le mensonge. Mais un jour il était inévitable que je ne pourrais plus voir mon père. A moins de trouver un moyen de paraitre plus vieille. Il était aussi évident que nous ne pouvions resté indéfiniment à New-York. Nous avions décidé de ne déménager que dans trois ans. Ces pensées me firent mal, je voulais continuer à voir Charlie. J'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir profité de lui comme je l'aurait du. Et j'avais peur du jour où il partirait. Quand il s'en ira, mon dernier lien avec Edward se coupera définitivement. Retourner a Forks tous les ans, me faisait mal même si je ne laissai rien paraitre. Cette maison, ma chambre recelait bien trop de souvenir de _lui_ . Je n'étais jamais retourné à la villa après leur départ. Enfin si, une fois j'avais cru bon d'y aller pour voir si les choses avaient changés. J'étais reparti le coeur en miette. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'avais envie d'y aller. Envie de voir si les choses avaient bougées en quinze ans de temps ou si la poussière avait définitivement élue domicile. Il fallait que j'attende encore six mois pour le vérifier c'était pas la mort.

- Maman on y va ? lança ma fille, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Oui allons-y.

- On a toujours pas de cadeau.

- J'ai trouvé j'étais entrain d'y réfléchir tout à l'heure fis-en en sortant du café.

- Et c'est quoi ? me demanda Renesmée, pleine de joie.

- Que penserais-tu d'un week-end en amoureux sur une île dans les Caraîbes ? Nous partirons le vendredi après son travail et reviendrons que le lundi au matin. Ca sera ses vacances, puis vu que nous partons un mois en Europe sans lui, je pense qu'on devrait profiter de ne pas se voir pendant si longtemps ton père et moi. Tu crois que c'est bien ?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Comme ça moi je serais chez Jacob ! couina t'elle me donnant l'impression d'être une adolescente. Je grinçais des dents.

- Et jeudi soir c'est à dire demain pendant que moi j'irai chasser, tu passeras la soirée avec ton père. Il t'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps et tu lui manques.

- D'accord concéda t'elle.

- Bon trouvons une agence de voyage, pour prendre les billets. Il te plairait de partir Mardi soir ?

- Oui ce serait parfait ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Lorsque tout fut fait il était déjà 16h45. Il était temps que j'emmène ma fille chez Jake. Il m'attendait impatient comme une puce et lorsqu'il nous vit ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Renesmée et son visage se détendit. Une immense sourire fendit son visage, dévoilant ses dents très blanches en perpétuel contraste avec sa peau foncée. Renesmée se jeta dans ses bras musclés et Jacob la serra fort contre elle. Je retins difficilement une bouffée de jalousie. J'étais surement un peu trop possessive. Je devais m'intentant m'activait. Passant dans un fleuriste j'achetais tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ce soir. Je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison je m'activais à re-décorer pour un soir l'immense salon et notre chambre qui était juxtaposé à ce dernier. J'avais commandé des centaines de colliers de jasmin que je fis suspendre au plafond pour faire écho à notre mariage qui avait été dans les tons rouge et blanc. Le Jasmin était la fleur préféré de Micky. Etalant les milliers de pétales de roses rouges au sol qui traçait un chemin en direction de notre chambre. Je restais dans la simplicité. Micky était comme moi sur ce point là. Je me fis un chignon lâche pour discipliné juste ce qu'il fallait mes cheveux qui m'arrivais à cinq centimètres des fesses. Je sortis la robe rouge que j'avais acheté exprès pour l'événement. C'était une robe bustier sans bretelle qui moulait à la perfection ma poitrine et qui s'arrêté sur au dessus du genou. Avec j'accordais, ma pair de Louboutin, et mis des colliers et des bracelets en or. J'étais prête.

Il arriva quinze minute plus tard en costard cravate, ce qui m'étonna vu qu'il sortait du boulot. Il fut choquer un instant, et posa son regard sur moi. Un sourire splendide s'étira sur son beau visage. ( Si vous voulez un portrait de Micky c'est très simple taper Chris Hemsworth sur internet c'est à peu près comme ça que je l'imagine ). Il me détailla sans retenue, puis s'avança vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, même avec 12 cm de talon il me dépassait toujours de cinq bon centimètres, il posa ses deux grandes mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour me fixer intensément. Au bout de quelques secondes il rompit notre échange silencieux en baissant son regard vers mes lèvres qui n'attendaient qu'à être embrassées. Délicatement il déposa ses fines lèvres sur les miennes. Même si nous étions aussi froid que la glace, ce contact me laissa une sensation de tiédeur infiniment douce et agréable. Nous nous accordions parfaitement. Nous formions vraiment un très beau couple, beaucoup de vampires dans le passé nous l'avez dit, et de nombreux humains nous observaient avec admiration tant nous nous accordions bien. Si je n'avais jamais connu Edward assurément que Micky aurait été l'homme de ma vie. Même après 10 ans, j'avais la sensation que si mon coeur avait pu, il se serait mit à battre plus vite et mes joues se seraient probablement colorées d'une teinte rosée. Sous ses regards amoureux et ses gestes tendres et à la fois passionnés, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse, une étoile inaccessible. Il me vénérait de la même manière qu'au premier jour, peut être même que ses sentiments s'étaient amplifiés avec le temps. Jamais il ne se lassait de moi, toujours il se languissait de ne pas me voir. Micky m'avait plu dés le premier instant mais à l'inverse de lui j'avais appris à l'aimer. Cependant, aujourd'hui je n'imaginais plus la vie sans lui. D'abord parce que nous avions une fille ensemble, mais aussi parce qu'il m'aimait et que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait à l'inverse de mon premier amour. Il mis fin à notre baiser, pour poser son front sur le mien.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, chuchota t'il, son haleine me happa, et le parfum délicat qu'il dégageait me donna envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi.

Brisant le contact de ses mains sur mes joues, il prit alors ma main et y déposa un écrin en velours bleu foncé, avec des reliures en or au niveau de l'ouverture. Le regardant surprise, j'ouvris aisément le fermoir pour y découvrir un magnifique collier en or blanc sertis de minuscule diamant avec à son bout un saphir. Il n'allait pas forcément avec la tenu que j'avais mais il était absolument splendide.

- Mic' c'est trop tu n'aurais pas due. Il est … vraiment parfait.

- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Et bien sur l'occasion était idéal pour t'offrir ce collier. Mais je suis encore plus ravi de constater que ta sainte détestation des cadeaux s'est terni avec le temps.

- Bien sur que tu es ravi, tu sais que tu es en grande parti responsable de ce changement.

- Oui et j'en suis pas peu fier.

- Cause toujours.

Micky m'avait rebâti et m'avait avec le temps fait prendre l'assurance qu'il me manquait à l'époque pour m'affirmer. Je n'étais plus constamment là à me dégrader face aux autres. C'était peut être aussi due au fait que depuis que j'étais vampire j'étais devenue une magnifique femme et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre la beauté avait été de pair dans les surprises avec une grâce qui m'était inconnue en tant qu'humaine.

- Tu est chaud pour une partie de chasse ?

- Hum je préférerais rester avec ma divine femme ce soir. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de moment intime avec elle.

- Oh, elle est chanceuse votre femme que vous pensiez à elle.

- Je pense à elle tout le temps. Elle fait la pluie et le beau temps dans mon monde, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle est le soleil l'ombre de mon existence.

- Vous êtes un homme qui sait comment parler aux femmes dites moi ?

- Seulement depuis que j'ai cette perle rare, que je parle ainsi.

- Oh et parce qu'avant vous parliez comment ?

- Je ne parlais pas, j'étais une brute !

- Et Mr Minghay pensez vous que vous trouveriez de m'accorder un peu de temps à moi ?

- Et bien Isabella Minghay, j'ai la nuit entière pour m'occuper de vous ! fit-il d'une voix extrêmement sexy.

Nous adorions jouer à ce genre de jeu. Il était tellement beau quand il utilisait cette voix si virile qui me faisait à coup sur craquer.

- Je serais honorez que vous vous occupiez de moi. J'eu tout juste le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contres les miennes et qu'il me souleva avec facilité pour coller mon corps au sien. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le lit, et les lumières tamisées des bougies reflétaient sur notre peau, donnant un effet presque exotique à la scène. Il me déshabilla à avec lenteur, tandis que ses lèvres s'activaient sur ma bouche. Sa main droite explora comme des milliers d'autres fois ma gorge pour atterrir sur ma poitrine dure et dressée pour lui. Il titilla mon téton droit d'abord délicatement, puis avec de plus en plus de force, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Il connaissait exactement tous les gestes qui me faisait perdre le contrôle. Ainsi il plaça ses lèvres au creux de mon cou juste à la naissance de mon oreille et chuchota des vers français de la poésie du style romantique. Son souffle qui se fracassa délicatement sur ma peau de marbre, me chatouilla et me procura des frissons qui partirent de mes épaules, pour arrivés avec sollicitude sur mon bassin et mon bas ventre, qui papillonnait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il déposa des centaines de baisers sur ma peau en partant de mes clavicules pour descendre vers ma poitrine exposée en créant un sillage humide de douceur et de plaisir avec ses lèvres expertes. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de mes seins il pris sensuellement mon sein droit en main et donna un léger et très lent coup de langue, me frustrant de la sensation fugace qu'il me procura, sachant très bien que j'attendais avec impatience qu'il extrait avec mansuétude et persévérance mon plaisir jusqu'au bout de la masturbation perverse mais incroyablement agréable qu'il me donnait. Ainsi il finit par prendre en bouche un a une mes seins et à les titiller, les mordre, les sucer, me faisait presque hurler de plaisir. Il lâcha ensuite ma poitrine épanouie, pour s'attaquer sans pitié à mon ventre. Comme sur le cou, il déposa des baisers légers tout en laissant échapper l'air de sa respiration sur ma peau si sensible à cet exercice. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, ma robe plongeai vers mes jambes, dévoilant toujours un peu plus mon corps. Lorsqu'il atteignit mon bas ventre, je cru mourir lorsque je sentis par l'air qui s'engouffrait entre nos deux corps, qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour me regarder. Je voulu exprimer mon mécontentement, mais il me devança en plaçant deux doigts sur ma bouche boudeuse. Il souris tendrement.

- Que veux tu Isabella ? J'adorais lors de nos ébats qu'il utilise mon nom en entier.

- Je… veux que .. que tu … tu ?

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu poses ta bouche … sur … sur mon sexe !

- Comme ceci ? fit-il alors qu'il plongea sa bouche sur mes lèvres humides de désirs.

- Oui ! clamais-je avec force. Mais il retira sa bouche au moment ou le désir se transformait en plaisir, me frustrant au plus au point. Puis se jeta littéralement sur mon sexe en me léchant chaque parcelle possible de peau, titillant mon clitoris, léchant mes lèvres chacune leur tour et avalant la semence qu'il faisait jaillir sous sa langue horriblement bien entraînée. Je gémissais à chacun de ses coups de langue et agrippais tantôt avec ma main droite sa longue chevelure blonde, tantôt de la main gauche le drap qui se déchira sous la pression qu'exerçaient mes doigts. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que finisse par passer des gémissements au cris, mais je me fis violence et repris contact avec la réalité, seulement dans le but de l'arrêter de me faire subir ça. Je refusais d'avoir mon plaisir maintenant, j'aimais la sensation de frustration elle grisait mon esprit et mon humeur, me rendant encore plus déchainée au fur et à mesure qu'on répète cet épisode, et ainsi le sexe n'en ai que plus fort. Bien sur Micky l'avait compris, je lui faisait toujours le coup. Au début c'est doux puis ça devient de plus en plus violent. Ainsi il se redressa et je le retournais en une demi seconde, me retrouvant au dessus de lui. Je lui arrachais presque ses vêtements, et déposai à mon tours des milliers de baisers sur sa peau qui me paraissait chauffer sous l'excitation. J'embrassai ses muscle, ses pectoraux, ses tétons que je titillais à mon tour le faisant tendre au maximum de désir et d'envie. Il voulut poser ses mains sur mes seins mais je les écartées immédiatement ce qui le fit grogner. A son tour d'être frustré. Je relevais ses bras au dessus de sa tête et lié mes doigts aux siens, me retrouvant étirée au dessus de lui. Je déposai un baiser fougues sur sa bouche, il demanda l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue, que je lui donnait sans hésitation. Je rompis le baiser ce qui me valut un nouveau râle de mécontentement, mais je m'en souciais guerre, je descendis très lentement, créant un chemin imaginaire avec mes baisers de sa bouche jusqu'au bas de son ventre, pendant que mes bras caressaient, en suivant le mouvement du reste de mon corps, ses bras musclé. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et les massèrent avec force alors que ma bouche était sur le point de prendre en bouche son sexe gonflé, je mis juste un cou de langue, avant de me redressais et de regarder son expression écorchée parfaitement illustré par une grimace sur le visage et un rictus si mignon sur ses lèvres.

- Que veux tu Michael ?

- Je veux que … Tu prennes … mon sexe dans ta… ta bouche ?

- Comme ceci ? fis-je en prenant son sexe d'un coup dans ma bouche puis en me retirant totalement.

- Oui comme ça … mais sans t'arrêter.

Je m'exécutais. J'entamais un long va et viens sur son membre dur d'abord très lent puis de plus en plus rapide en ajoutant à ce mouvement des coups de langues aspirant son sexe plus profondément dans ma gorge. Rapidement, il perdit lui aussi connaissance avec la réalité et je sentais son corps se tendre sous la torture que je lui infligeais, le voyant lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir comme moi tout à l'heure. Lorsque cependant, il devint pour lui trop dur de résister il prit ma tête et me fit reculer. Ensuite il me prit dans ses bras et se redressa de telle sorte qu'on se retrouva tous les deux à genou l'un en face de l'autre. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une intensité déstabilisante.

- Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou mon amour. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Si mon coeur l'avait pu il aurait battu à un rythme effréné.

- Moi aussi Michael. Tu as changé ma vie du tout au tout et je ne te saurais jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu m'as offert.

Il me poussa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea ensuite au dessus de moi. Il fis bouger son bassin sur le mien, créant une friction délicieuse entre nos deux sexes. Il m'embrassa en même temps avec douceur, puis s'en que je m'y attende il entra en moi me faisant hurler de plaisir. Il grogna lui aussi de plaisir, mais n'amorça aucun mouvement en moi, profitant juste de la sensation de nos deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Puis au bout d'un moment il entama une longue, très longue procession de mouvements toujours plus puissant en moi. Il était doux au départ mais il devint de plus en plus sauvage, me faisant voyager aux quatre coins de la planète. Je me sentais perdue au grès de ces courants qui m'entraînaient toujours plus profondément dans la jouissance, je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas de fonds pas de limites et que j'aurai plus descendre encore plus bas dans les abysses obscure du plaisir sans jamais me dire qu'il y avait un moment ou j'en aurais marre. Pourtant lorsque nous atteignions notre apogée, le point culminant de notre fusion idyllique, je me rendis compte que j'aurai pu aller encore plus loin en creusant dans cet abysse. J'avais la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce plaisir pourtant extraordinaire, mais je n'aurai su dire quoi à cet instant. Cependant Micky lui semblait totalement épanouie alors je me contentais d'observer son bonheur sur ses traits et de m'en inspirer pour imiter ses expressions sur mon visage à moi aussi. Depuis 10 ans , le plaisir que je prenais avec Micky était intense mais comme à chaque fois je savais qu'il manquait une note, une goute pour que j'atteigne ce point de non retour que j'espérais tant touché à chaque fois. Lorsque je fus totalement redescendue je vis avec effarement que le jour s'était levé. Micky eu plus de mal à revenir à lui et lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir les yeux il m'adressa un magnifique sourire qui me réchauffa le coeur. Il se retira lentement de moi et s'installa à mes côtés. Lorsque j'entendis mon portable vibrer surement encore rangé dans mon sac qui était sur la table de la cuisine près de l'entré de l'appartement, je me propulsai, encore nue, hors du lit pour l'atteindre avant qu'il ne cesse de sonner signalant l'appel manqué. Un vampire ne rate jamais un appel sinon c'est qu'il à un problème.

La deuxième tonalité ne s'était même pas enclenché que je pris tranquillement mon portable pour répondre.

- Allo ? fis-je.

- Bell's écoutes j'ai détecté la présence d'autres vampires en me promenant avec Nessie hier soir. Je voulais pas te déranger avant, mais je voulais te mettre au courant. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé à cette heure ci ?

- Jake t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me déranges pas. Et bien écoutes j'avais déjà sentie ces présences dans la journée. Je pense qu'ils sont végétariens mais il faut préserver Renesmée du moindre danger, voilà pourquoi nous allons partir un mois en espérant que ce laps de temps soit suffisant pour que ces présences soient parties.

- Et si elles ne partent pas ?

- J'imagine qu'il faudra moi et Micky allions à l'encontre de ces vampires pour connaitre leurs intentions à Manhattan.

- Mouais. Je suis pratiquement sur moi aussi qu'ils sont végétariens mais Bella ils sont au moins quatre j'ai sentie quatre voir cinq odeurs différents hier. Je connais très peu de rassemblement de vampire aussi conséquent.

- Je sais Jake. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et t'inquiètes pas on saura gérer la situation.

- Tu ne peux pas trop parler ? chuchota t'il.

- Bingo en plein de le mile.

- D'accord on se voit se soir. J'ai cru comprendre que Nessie passé la soirée avec Micky donc je t'accompagnerais chasser. C'est ce que Nessie m'a raconté hier.

- Oui ça serait cool que tu viennes avec moi, je serais pas seule du coup. Tu as déposé ma fille à l'école ? demandais -je en voyant qu'il était 7h40 au cadran de l'horloge murale de la cuisine.

- Tu me prend pour qui Bella sérieusement ?

- Venant de toi qui n'a même pas son bac, laisses moi rire, dis-je en rigolant.

- Haha très drôle.

- A ce soir Jake.

- Bisous Bella.

Je raccrochais . Micky s'était entre temps habillait et m'avait rejoint.

- Il y a des vampires à New-York ?

- Oui. Mais je pense pas qu'il représente un danger pour nous. Cependant je vais emmener Renesmée en Europe pour ses vacances.

- Tu as finalement trouvé une destination pour où aller ?

- Oui tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- Oui ma chérie j'en suis sur et tu connais déjà les raisons.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Moi aussi mon amour.

- Heureusement que je nous ai prévue un week-end juste toi et moi. On pars demain après ton travail et on rentre lundi matin.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? rigola t'il.

- C'était ton cadeau d'anniversaire mais hier j'ai été rapidement distraite en fait.

Il rigola avec moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Dommage que je dois aller travailler, je t'aurai bien distraite encore un peu.

- Demain mon coeur, ce soir tu seras en tête à tête avec ta fille pendant que j'irai chasser. T'inquiètes pas je lui aurais déjà préparer sa nourriture.

- Tu as tant besoin d'aller te nourrir ?

- Oui je commence à avoir du mal à faire abstraction du sang des humains là. N'oublies pas que je n'ai que huit ans. Comparé à toi qui en à deux cent vingt deux, tu pourrais être plus indulgent dis donc.

- Mon amour j'ai été tellement indulgent avec toi que je t'ai fais mienne et que je t'ai transformé, n'est-ce pas la preuve de mon admiration et de mon amour pour toi ?

- Et je suis ravie de ce que tu as fait !

- Aller va te préparé avant que le voisin vienne te faire des avances alors que tu es totalement dévêtue.

- Le voisin ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ? fis-je franchement étonné.

- Je l'ai vu te regarder avec insistance plus d'une fois. Tu lui plais et moi ça me plais pas du tout ça.

- Beaucoup d'hommes me regardent tu en as conscience comme beaucoup de femmes te regardent.

- Certes mais tous ne vivent pas à trois mètres de chez toi.

- Seriez vous jaloux Mr Minghay ?

- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de ma femme.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds le sourire aux lèvres et déposé un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de mon homme jaloux.

- Aller va travailler et va sauver des vies, moi je m'occupe de réparer les âmes sensibles de notre société, fis-je d'une voix coquine.

- Hum j'ai hâte d'être demain soir.

Sur ceux il déposa un long baiser sur mes lèvres pleines. Puis partit en fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui me laissant ainsi seule. Je m'habillais rapidement, d'une jupe noir moulante mais juste assez pour faire femme professionnelle et non pas vulgaire qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou. J'associais à ça un tailleur rayé blanc ainsi que des chaussures à talon noires ouvertes pour laisser visibles mes pieds manucurés d'un vernis rouge parfaitement accordé à mes ongles des mains peins de la même couleur. Je rajoutais des chaines fines en argent autour de mon cou ainsi des bracelet du même matériaux. Je récupérais mes dossiers des clients que je recevais aujourd'hui et les fourrais dans mon sac noir, récupérais mes clés et mon Iphone et partis pour une nouvelle journée à New-York.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord je vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout de vous répondre personnellement, mais je vous promet que la prochaine fois je vous répondrai à tous et à toutes. Je vais de publier toutes les semaines mais je ne suis sure de rien. Mon écriture est assez irrégulière à cause de mes études très prenantes. C'est un plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous plait et plus j'ai de reviews plus cela me motive à écrire. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Europe s'était révélé être un excellent choix. Ma fille avait adoré. Nous étions partis le mardi donc en direction de Londres où nous étions resté cinq jours. Le lundi toute la journée et la nuit qui avait précédé notre départ j'avais tout planifié du premier au dernier jour, choisissant toutes les choses à faire les plus intéressantes. Nos journées commençaien et se terminaient à 22h une fois que nous avions diner dans un restaurant différent chaque soir. Puisque Londres était la capital de la fête j'avais emmener un soir Jake un pub traditionnel où nous avions passé une bonne soirée. Mais les autres soirs Jake préférait dormir et protéger Renesmée. Alors moi vu que je n'avais rien a faire et que toutes les vacances étaient déjà planifiés, je me promenais toute la nuit dans les rues de Londres, découvrant d'innombrables trésors, que je ne manquai pas de noter pour quand je reviendrai. La suite de nos aventures étaient à Paris où nous restions également cinq jours. Si j'avais adoré Londres pour son dynamisme, j'étais littéralement tombée amoureuse de Paris pour sa beauté. Voilà l'endroit où je voudrais emménager dans trois ans quand nous serions forcé de quitter New-York. J'avais adoré me promener la nuit sur les pavés humide de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait faisant reflétait les lumières jaunes des lampadaires sur le sol trempé, créant un effet magique. Cette ville m'avait totalement conquise. En humaine j'avais eu l'occasion d'y aller mais seulement deux jours et je n'avais pas vu le côté merveilleux de Paris la nuit. Là les cinq jours étaient passés beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi je serais restée encore au moins une semaine. Mais comme je ne contrôle pas le temps même si j'en suis disposais pour une durée indéterminée, nous avions poursuivis notre voyage à Berlin où j'avais forcé Jake à venir avec moi pour aller dans l'une des boites la plus extraordinaire que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent. Londres et New-York c'était très commercial, Barcelone aussi. De ma vie d'humaine j'avais séjourné trois semaines à Barcelone et les boites diffusait que du song commercial. En Allemagne ce n'était pas le cas, nous avions droit a des musiques totalement inconnues et vraiment puissantes. J'avais du draguer le DJ pour qu'il me laisse regarder sa sélection de musique. Si Micky avait était là il aurait adoré alors je pensais à lui et pris en note toutes les musiques que je pouvais obtenir pour les retranscrire sur un CD ensuite. Je comptais lui offrir en revenant. Nous étions resté cinq jours également en Allemagne, et ce fut moins dur de quitter cette ville que Paris. Nous avions pris un vol pour Barcelone. J'avais longuement hésité à emmener ma fille et Jake soit à Madrid soit à Barcelone. J'avais donc écouté les sentiments de ma vie d'humaine lorsqu'en me remémorant mes escales en Espagne j'avais beaucoup plus appréciée Barcelone que Madrid. Là pour ce voyage nous ne faisions que les grandes villes mais je lui avait promis que l'année prochain nous ferions sur deux mois un voyage où nous irions dans les villes d'Europe mais aussi à la découverte des espaces qui entourent ces villes. Jake s'inquiétait cependant de la suite de notre expédition européenne. Et j'avoue que moi aussi un peu. Nous allions en Italie, autrement dit le territoire des Volturi. Nous y restions cinq jours mais ma vigilance quant à protéger Renesmée avait primé sur tout le reste si bien qu'à la fin je ne faisais même pas attention à ce que nous visitions. J'aurai l'occasion de revenir alors c'était pas très grave. une fois l'Italie passait nous avions filés vers le nord en direction d'Edimbourg. Mais pour le coup nous ne restâmes pas dans la ville nous visitâmes plutôt ces magnifiques contrées qu'était l'Ecosse. Au moins dans ce pays je n'avais pas besoin de trop me camoufler à l'inverse de Rome et de Barcelone. Je m'étais dit que pour l'éternité que j'avais je partirai vivre une fois sur deux tous les sept ans dans les villes d'Europe. Ainsi nous ferions puisque Micky approuve toujours mes choix, sept ans dans une ville plus ou moins grande aux Etats-Unis, sept ans en Europe et les voyages seront plus ciblés sur des endroits exotiques. Lorsque Renesmée sera adulte j'avais déjà parlais à Micky de partir faire un nouveau tour du monde et surtout de retourner là où notre histoire avait commencé. Nous étions dans le vol de retour qui me conduisait tout droit vers mon homme qui m'avais manqué plus que de raison. J'avais eu Charlie au téléphone peu avant le décollage de notre avion pour m'avertir qu'il comptait venir à New-York pour le week-end du 20, autrement dit dans cinq jours à compter de maintenant. Nous devions arrivé à 18h à New-York et lorsque l'avion entama sa descente je sentis l'excitation montait en moi. Ma fille aussi était ravie de revoir son père. Dans l'aéroport alors que nous avancions vers les portes de contrôle pour l'entré au pays. Une fois fait nous cherchâmes Micky. Lorsque je tournais la tête vers la droite je le vis me fixant avec amour et désir. Je lui avait manqué et ça se voyait. Ma fille l'aperçut à son tour et couru dans sa direction en criant un jolie petit "papa" qui eu le don de me faire fondre. Mais tout à coup l'odeur que j'avais perçu un mois auparavant me frappa avec force au milieu de l'odeur des humains. Adaptant ma vue à mon odorat je me mis à cherchais l'identité de la personne qui avait cette odeur. Lorsque mon regard tomba dans celui profond de deux yeux dorés qui me fixait avec étonnement, je compris que j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter avant mon départ. Même après les années, même après la souffrance, même après la transformation et ma mémoire humaine défectueuse je sus dans la seconde qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie Hale. Puis comme il en va de pair Emmett se retrouva à ses côtés me fixant choqué. C'est là que je du me demander quelle carte jouer ? La colère ? Non ce serait trop facile à interpréter et je me ferais prendre toute seule devant Micky. En réfléchissant, je vis qu'ils étaient que tous les deux, ce qui me rassura, je pouvais feindre les amis de longues dates. Oui s'était la meilleure carte à jouer pour sauver les apparences. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec Rosalie mais Emmett restait Emmett non ? Celui qui fait des blagues vaseuses et à l'époque il m'avait semblé qu'il m'appréciait enfin je n'en était pas certaine. Je leur lançais un rapide sourire et me précipitais vers mon homme pour l'embrasser. Je savais qu'ils me suivaient du regard donc qu'ils comprendraient rapidement ma situation. Lorsque mes lèvre quittèrent celles de Micky il me regarda avec une telle tendresse, une telle dévotion que je ne pus que me sentir puissante. Sans le savoir il venait de me donner le courage nécessaire pour aller affronter les Cullen.

- Tu m'as tant manqué mon amour, chuchota t'il à mon oreille.

- Moi aussi. Micky je voudrais te présenter à des gens.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Jacob me regarda contrarié mais ne dit mot. Il les avaient vu tout comme moi mais ne les portait pas du tout dans son coeur. Ce qui était assez facile à comprendre lorsqu'on savait la femme détruite que j'avais été après leur départ. Avec Charlie, il était le seul à avoir vécu la souffrance avec moi. A m'avoir côtoyé pendant cette période. Angéla aussi m'avait beaucoup aidé, dans la mesure de sa connaissance limité de l'affaire. Elle ne savait rien de l'existence du monde surnaturel qui l'entourait. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Angéla cela faisait bien douze ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. L'envie soudaine de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue me tirailla suffisamment l'esprit pour ne pas m'inquiété de la direction que j'empruntais avec Micky, Jake et ma fille. Une fois à leur hauteur, je fus stupéfaite de voir Rosalie me sourire timidement certes mais me sourire sans une once de haine ou de dégout à mon égard comme à l'époque de mon humanité. Emmett lui arborait un immense sourire. Que leur visage m'avait manqué, ne pas avoir une image net d'eux je fis réaliser la frustration que cela m'avait procuré pendant tant d'années.

- Micky, Jake et Renesmée je vous présente des amis de longues dates, bien avant ma transformation en vampire, les Cullen. Voici Emmett et Rosalie. Rosalie Emmett voici mon époux Michael, ma fille Renesmée et Jacob mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté fit Rosalie chaleureusement. Ce qui m'étonna. Bella je suis contente de te revoir. On s'est souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenue depuis le temps.

- Moi de même.

- Alors tu nous as finalement rejoint ? demanda Emmett en souriant.

- Faut croire que je pouvais pas y échapper.

- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

- En effet, que diriez vous qu'on se retrouve quelque part ? Vous vivez à New-York ?

- Oui depuis un mois et demi environ.

- Vous allez aimé alors, intervint Micky gentiment.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Rosalie.

- Et bien je vous propose de passer demain soir à mon appartement tous les deux on pourra mettre à plat toutes ces années. Si ça vous tente ?

- Bien sur, ce serait avec plaisir Bella, acquiesça Emmett.

- Laissez moi votre numéro de téléphone et je vous enverrez les coordonnées et l'heure à laquelle venir.

- Très bien.

Une fois les numéros échangés nous nous dîmes rapidement au revoir et nous partîmes chacun de notre côtés. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Jake nous laisse en famille. Renesmée était épuisée et avait besoin de récupérer. Je lui fis rapidement à manger pendant que Micky défaisait nos affaires. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, je me retrouvais enfin seule avec Micky.

- Je me sens à nouveau vivant. Il me manquait les eux femmes de ma vie.

- Tu nous a manqué à nous aussi, fis-je.

- Les amis que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est bien les mêmes que ce dont tu m'avais parlé il y a onze ans maintenant.

- Oui Micky. Ce sont eux. Enfin normalement ils sont sept, c'est comme ça que je les ai connus. Rosalie et Emmett était très passionnés et s'évadaient régulièrement tous les deux. Je ne suis que peu étonner de les voir que tous les deux.

- Pourtant j'ai croisé quatre autres vampires végétariens pendant votre absence.

- Alors c'est surement le reste de la troupe.

- Je suis content que tu retrouves des éléments de ta vie d'humaine. J'ai la sensation parfois de t'avoir arraché à ta vie d'avant et je m'en veux un peu.

- Tu m'as sauvé Micky, tu m'as permis de me relever de ses années qui m'ont fait si mal.

- Tu ne m'as jamais explicitement dit ce qui t'étais arriver. J'ai toujours attendu pour que tu me le dises mais ce n'est jamais venu.

- C'est plus très important tu sais.

- Alors raison de plus pour que tu m'en fasses part.

- Disons qu'un élément dans ma vie à été la cause de mes années de débauche avant de te connaitre.

- Ca je le sais déjà. J'aimerais connaitre la raison de cette souffrance.

- Je ne suis pas prête à te le dire Micky, même si aujourd'hui ça ne me fait plus vraiment mal, je reste frustrée de ça et rien ni personne pourra y changer quoique ce soit.

- D'accord. Je voudrais juste comprendre. Je ne veux pas t'importuner.

- Tu ne m'importunes pas, fis-je tendrement en plaçant ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à se contact et sourit. Mais je savais qu'au fond il était blessé que je ne lui dise rien. C'était un mensonge de lui dire que je ne souffrais plus parce que les années ne m'avaient pas guérie totalement et mon amour pour Edward ne s'était pas tari. J'aimais deux hommes à la fois. Mais c'était inégal. Pour l'un c'était un amour tendre, doux et délicat, pour l'autre c'était un amour passionnel destructif et invincible. L'un était mon présent et mon futur, mais l'autre me fustigé dans le passé m'empêchant d'avoir les deux pieds avançant droit devant moi. Au lieu de ça je ne cessai jamais de virer de bord s'en m'en rendre compte, festoyant de ma douleur insatiable. J'avais perdu depuis très longtemps, le nombre d'heures que j'avais passé à penser à cet amour si violent. Les milliers de fois où j'avais trompé mon mari par mes pensées infidèles lorsque nous étions dans des ébats passionnés. C'est d'ailleurs toujours les meilleurs. Je m'en était voulu, mais avec le temps j'avais compris que c'était inévitable. Je ne pouvais rien contre l'amour que je portais à Edward. Il était entré dans ma vie l'avait bouleversé et en était sorti aussi vite. Cependant son souvenir lui meublait, mon monde. Il suffisait parfois que je pense à lui et tous ces regards que nous avions eus, ces moments si parfaits, pour que je sois à nouveau pleine de joie. Bien sur il y avait toujours la douleur, mais m'imaginais ce que notre histoire aurait pu être, imaginer que Renesmée, ce prénom si significatif, soit la fille non pas de Micky mais d'Edward et voir la vie que nous aurions eu ne me faisait pas mal. Je ne repensais pas à cette forêt, je ne repensais pas à ces paroles qui avaient mis fin à la magie. Avec le temps, me contenter d'imaginer me faisait du bien. J'essayai de retrouver avec exactitude ses traits dans les souvenirs brumeux de mon humanité, et je me demandais souvent ce qu'il faisait à ce moment même où moi je pensais à lui. Comment aurais-je pu dire tout ça à Micky ? Ne valait il mieux pas l'épargner d'une telle souffrance ? Plutôt nier et mentir pour le préserver était un meilleur péché que de faire du mal à un homme si bon, si aimant, si attentionné. Je n'arrivais pas à n'aimer que Micky, il fallait toujours que le mauvais parti revienne au galop. Edward était le diable en personne pour moi. Il me gouvernait comme il souhaitait et le pire c'est qu'il n'en savait rien. Le problème était peut-être due au fait que je voulais pas subir une nouvelle fois la sensation d'abandon. Je savais qu'en révélant cette partie, non négligeable de moi, Micky me quitterait à coup sur. Et ça j'étais pas capable de le supporter. Me retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation m'achèverait. Avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie était suffisant, je refusais de perdre Micky parce que malgré tout je tenais très fortement à lui. Mais la vie était injuste et ça je le savais depuis longtemps maintenant. Pour Micky j'étais son âme soeur, pour moi c'était Edward mon âme soeur et lui m'avait oublié depuis belle lurette. Mais au moins de nous deux Edward lui était franc. Moi je jouais à un jeu dangereux et j'étais malhonnête, parce que mes sentiments pour Micky, n'était qu'une pale lumière face à l'amour que j'avais encore pour Edward. C'est dans ces moments là que je me sentais sale, mauvaise et que je ne méritais pas un homme aussi extraordinaire que Micky. Edward ne m'avais jamais mérité et moi je ne méritais pas Micky. C'était un cercle vicieux et infernal. Micky aimait la mauvaise personne. Tout comme moi. Ma plus grosse erreur avait été d'aller à Forks. Enfin j'essayai encore de m'en convaincre, car je ne regrettais pas d'avoir connu Edward, mais quand je vois les conséquences de cette rencontre, sur ma vie sur mon couple, je me disais que les choses auraient étaies plus faciles sans la présence et le souvenir d'Edward dans ma vie.

- J'ai la sensation parfois que tu pars tellement loin dans tes pensées que tu oublies qu'il y à quelqu'un prêt de toi, murmura Micky me ramenant effectivement à la réalité que j'avais quitté pour partir à dix milles lieux. Edward avait raison, les vampires se distraient très facilement. En tout cas pour ma part ces paroles s'accordent bien à celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Si je ne m'arrêtais pas j'allais encore repartir comme à dit Micky. Cessant toute pensée en rapport à Edward, je me concentrais sur le magnifique visage de mon Micky.

- C'est surement ce qui fait tout mon charme, rigolais-je, en espérant qu'il marche. Bien sur il se laissa emmener. Mon mari était lui aussi facile à distraire.

- Hum j'avoue en effet que tu es mignonne quand tu te concentres ainsi. Veux tu qu'on aille chasser. Tu as de vilaines cernes.

- Merci, fis-je en feignant d'être piquée à vif.

- Je plaisantais mon ange, ne le prends pas mal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne m'en formalise pas. Mais tu as raison, je dois y aller. C'est plus prudent, vu que demain je retourne travailler.

- Allons-y alors.

Je parti vérifier, que ma fille dormait à point fermé, puis partis avec Micky chasser. Nous primes ma BMW et allâmes jusqu'aux abords de la banlieue de New-York pour aller jusqu'à notre forêt habituelle. Arrivés là bas nous redevenions de vrai vampire laissant notre vraie nature nous dominait. J'avais tuer deux biches et un cerf et je me sentais calée pour de bon. Lorsque nous eues finis nous repartîmes en ville pour se préparer à partir au travail chacun de notre côté. Ces parties de chasse n'avaient rien d'attrayant, lorsque nous partions pour une expédition de deux ou trois jours, là les chasses étaient vraiment super. Ma fille pour ces occasions buvaient du sang. Nous y allions en général une fois par mois. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, ma fille était déjà debout et regardait tranquillement la télévision. Elle était si belle. Elle leva les yeux sur nous et vint nous embrasser. Pendant que Micky faisait le petit déjeuner de notre fille pour être un peu avec elle, je parti en direction du dressing pour choisir mes tenues. C'est l'avantage quand on es un vampire on à jamais besoin de se laver. Nous ne transpirons pas puisque nous sommes des cailloux travaillaient dans le marbre avec l'apparence des humains. Je m'amusais souvent à me dire que je n'étais qu'une pierre et que mes semblables jonchaient le sol. Franchement pathétique, mais quand on est vampire on à tellement de temps à revendre que tout devient intéressant. C'est un aspect des vampires que je n'avais jamais pu envisager en tant qu'humaine, puisque mes jours étaient comptés. Maintenant tout m'intéressait et j'approfondissais les choses jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien à découvrir. La vie quand je ne partais pas me promener ou que Micky n'était pas là, ce qui était courant, je faisais des milliers de recherches sur internet ou même dans des livres que j'empruntais à la bibliothèque et que je décortiquais jusqu'au dernier mot. Je faisais passer le temps. J'avais appris tant de choses en huit années d'existence vampirique. Que ce soit les points de culture, aux recherches les plus poussées, en passant par les loisirs. Je savais à présent jouer du piano, de la guitare et de la harpe. Après ces vacances, l'envie d'apprendre à parler d'autres langues que l'anglais ou l'espagnol me vint soudainement. Je voulais parler et comprendre les gens du monde entier et surtout les français. La France était un pays qui m'attirait alors qu'avant je n'y portais pas plus d'attention que ça. Je voulais aussi absolument prendre des nouvelles d'Angela Weber. Elle devait avoir 31 ans aujourd'hui. S'était elle mariée à Ben ? Avait-elle eu des enfants ? Il fallait que je la retrouve. Après douze ans d'absences. Elle aussi appartenait à mon passé, et je voulais que ça change. Peut-être savait-elle ce qui était arrivé aux autres gens avec qui nous avions fréquentés les mêmes cours. Je me promis de faire des recherches avancées très prochainement à ce sujet là. Une fois habillé et coiffée, je retournais dans la cuisine où régnait une humeur paisible et joyeuse. Ma fille mangeait une tartine de Nutella pendant que son père la faisait rire en racontant des blagues toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres.

- Micky, t'avais-je prévenu que mon père venait vendredi avec Sue ?

- Non je l'ignorais ma chère. Merci de m'en informer fit il ironiquement et en prenant une voix de marquis tout à fait ridicule. Ma fille ria de plus belle, suivit par moi-même.

- Et bien je vous le dit, répondis-je faussement hautaine.

- Je suppose qu'ils dorment à la maison pendant les deux semaines, lança plus sérieusement Micky.

- Oui c'est fort probable.

- J'irai faire des courses pour eux le vendredi alors.

- Te casse pas la tête chéri, je le ferais avec Renesmée comme ça elle choisira ce qu'elle veut en même temps. C'est elle qui peut nous conseiller pas vrai Maestro ?

- Oui je veux vous aider.

- On peut aussi y aller tous les trois ? suggéra Micky.

- Oui ! fit Renesmée.

- Bien sur, ce serait un bon moment en famille. Deux vampires parents d'une petite fille mi-humaine, mi-vampire qui vont faire leurs courses au supermarché pour accueillir et nourrir deux humains durant deux semaines.

- J'adore l'idée, lança Micky en rigolant à répartie débile.

- Moi aussi, rajouta ma fille.

- Bon je vais me préparer. Quand passe Jacob ?

- Il devrait pas tarder, répondis-je en regardant l'heure sur ma montre. Puisque nous travaillons Micky et moi, je m'étais arrangé pour que Renesmée soit toujours avec quelqu'un. Pour les cinq prochains jours j'avais "négocié" pour que Jake s'en occupe en prenant une semaine de congé supplémentaire, et la dernière semaine d'aout c'est Charlie et Sue qui s'occuperait de ma fille. Ensuite elle retournerai à l'école donc le problème ne se poserait plus.

Le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur qui se ferme au rez de chaussé et les battements forts et réguliers du coeur de Jake que je connaissais par coeur donna la réponse à tout le monde. Arrivé au 37 ème étage, les portes se rouvrirent et les battements de coeur de Jake furent beaucoup plus distincts parmi ceux des humains. Avant même qu'il n'amorce le moindre mouvement pour émettre de légers coups sur la porte signifiant qu'il était là, je lui ouvrais tranquillement. Il me sourit et me pris dans ces bras, puis rentra dans l'appartement et il n'eu d'yeux que pour ma fille. Pourquoi à chaque fois cela me plombait l'humeur de le voir transi de ma Renesmée ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'apparence d'un mec de vingt ans et qu'il était censé en avoir 30 et qu'il était amoureux de ma fille qui n'avait que 8 ans. Nous savions que ma fille grandirait jusqu'à ses vingt ans peut être vingt et un et qu'elle resterait la même pour l'éternité, du coup Jake s'était figé dans le même âge qu'elle pour vivre son amour avec elle. Les loups garous s'adaptent aux femmes dont ils se sont imprégnés. Ainsi Jake serait lui aussi immortel. J'espérais que cette colère qui m'animait à chaque fois passerait lorsque ma fille serait plus âgée. Cependant je comptais la surveiller de près. Je voulais que Jake fasses les choses correctement avec elle, d'ailleurs nous avions eu une très longue conversation tous les deux une nuit où je chassais pendant que Micky travaillait. Jacob serait un homme bon pour ma fille, même l'idéal pour elle, mais ce qui me dérangeait dans ces histoires d'imprégnation c'est que j'avais la sensation qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'elle devait aimé Jake parce que lui l'aimait. Même si Jacob m'avait expliqué que justement c'était tout l'inverse, que c'était la femme qui choisissait inconsciemment et que c'était le loup qui était victime de ça, j'avais encore du mal à y croire dans la mesure où Jake partageait la vie de ma fille un peu trop et que cette impression stupide mais malsaine de pédophilie ne cessait de flotter dans mon esprit. Même si c'était absurde et complètement faux, l'image de l'homme de normalement 30 ans aimant une fillette de 8 ans ne pouvait que me faire penser à ça. Donc avec le temps j'imaginais que cette horrible sensation partirait. Mais je savais que c'était à cause de ça que j'étais aussi possessive avec ma fille. Je voulais la protéger de tout sans pour autant l'empêcher de faire ses propres expériences. Mais lorsqu'elle progressait quelque part, qu'elle évoluait et grandissait j'avais la sensation que je la perdais et que Jake attendait au portillon pour me la prendre. Il avait compris cette souffrance que j'avais et se tenait à l'écart autant que son amour le lui permettait. Je savais que la situation était dure pour lui car il avait besoin d'avoir Renesmée à ses côtés, mais il acceptait tout dans la mesure où il voulait mon bonheur et qu'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre elle lui appartiendrait plus qu'à moi.

- Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva Jacob devant mon inattention.

- Excuses moi Jake, tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si je pouvais rester ce soir pour ta réception.

- Oui bien sur, mais pour quelle raison ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de vampires autour de Renesmée et même s'ils sont végétariens j'ai pas confiance, je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais être prêt de Nessie. Le regard qu'il me faisait en disait très long, il ne voulait pas seulement venir pour protéger Renesmée mais aussi moi même de cette famille qui m'avait brisée. Ma fille ne loupa rien de notre échange de regards en Jake et moi et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Jake se débrouillera pour trouver une excuse.

- Oui aucun Jake. Viens avec Renesmée vers 19h30. Je pense que je vais dire aux Cullen de venir pour vingt heures.

- Parfait.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois partir au boulot. En un battement de cil, Micky était à mes côtés et me serrai dans ses bras puissants. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai tendrement. Je me détachai finalement de lui fit un bisous à ma fille qui me prit dans ces petits bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi, la relâchais, donnais un coup amical sur l'épaule de Jake, embrassais à nouveau Micky puis parti rapidement. Une fois dans mon cabinet où je recevais mes clients je m'installais au bureau et lançais mon moteur de recherche favori de mon mac. Vérifiant rapidement mon planning de la journée, je constatait que je ne recevais que cinq personnes, les autres étant encore en vacances. Les séances duraient une heure et aujourd'hui la première était à neuf heures. J'avais donc une heure devant moi pour attaquer mes recherches sur Angela. Je tapais son nom sur google en premier lieu même si j'étais presque sur de ne rien trouver. Pourtant je fus surprise de voir qu'un site semblait assez prometteur. Lorsque je cliquai dessus, je fus étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un site parlant d'un élevage de chevaux. Creusant au plus profond de ma mémoire, je me souvins au bout de quelques instants, qu'en effet Angela pratiquait beaucoup d'équitation à l'époque. Le site portait le nom " Bienvenu au Haras des Princes". Drôle de nom pensais-je. Lorsque je lus la description, et en regardant les photos des lieux, une d'entres elle montrait les propriétaires je vis qu'il s'agissait bien d'Angela Weber et peut-être de Ben Cheney ? Je n'en étais pas sur parce que l'homme qui était sur la photo avait beaucoup changé s'il s'agissait bien de Ben et que mes souvenirs très flous de l'adolescent boutonneux qu'il était ne m'aidaient en rien à être sur que c'était bien lui. En revanche il n'y avait aucun doute que la femme était bien mon amie. Elle avait changée elle aussi. C'était devenu une très jolie femme, même si elle l'était déjà à l'époque. Toujours aussi mince en revanche. Elle semblait épanouie sur la photo. Elle avait quelques marques d'une femme attaquant la trentaine ce que moi je n'avais pas. Une pointe de nostalgie naquit en moi, en repensant aux bons moments que j'avais passé avec elle. C'était vraiment une chique fille, très naturelle d'une simplicité déroutante. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, elle m'avait dit vouloir avoir un jour ses propres chevaux. Faut croire qu'elle avait réussi et j'étais très contente pour elle. Je regardais aussi la localisation du haras car les photos des paysages ne me disaient absolument rien. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui en Virginie à dix kilomètres de Richmond la capital de cet état. Calculant rapidement je constatai que je vivais à 550 kilomètres d'elle. Autrement dit je pouvais emmener un week-end ma fille là-bas pour la retrouver. Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain avec Charlie, Sue, Jake, peut être Micky et moi-même. Ou peut-être n'irais-je qu'avec ma fille, Charlie et Sue. Angela connaissait Jake, si elle le voyait paraissant si jeune, elle trouverai la situation louche. Déjà qu'à moi seule elle serait assez intelligente pour voir que quelque chose cloche alors autant ne pas tenter le diable. Je n'eu pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à tout ça, que mon premier client sonna.

A ma "pause déjeuner ", j'envoyais un message à Rosalie pour lui dire à quelle heure elle pouvait venir et je m'informais aussi dans un second message combien d'invités, devais-je attendre.

Dix minutes après je recevais une réponse m'indiquant qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle même et Emmett, mais que si je le voulais Esmée et Carlisle souhaiteraient se joindre à eux. Elle expliqua qu'Alice et Jasper étaient en voyage en amoureux et évita soigneusement de parle du seul pour lequel je m'inquiétais de revoir.

Je lui répondis dans la foulée, lui indiquant mon feu vert pour revoir mes deux anciens beaux-parents, et lui souhaitais une bonne fin d'après midi.

J'hésitai à appeler le haras d'Angela. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi, même si je me doutais qu'une fille aussi gentille qu'elle n'oubliait pas les gens comme ça. Prenant mon courage à demain de composer le numéro approchai le combiner près de mon oreille attendant une réponse. Si mon coeur l'avait pu il se serait mis à battre très vite, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une boule au ventre me gagna. J'avais franchement peur qu'elle se souvienne pas de moi, ou pire qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles pendant douze ans. Ce qui serait légitime de sa part. Mais je me sentirais blessée si elle m'en voulait parce qu'elle était l'une des rares filles qui avait participé à ma vie d'humaine. L'une de mes très rares amies. Moi même je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir garder le contact avec elle. J'avais la sensation que depuis que les Cullen étaient à nouveau près de moi, enfin dans la même ville, le besoin de renouer avec mon ancienne vie se faisait sentir. Il y avait encore un mois, je n'aurais pas songé à reprendre un jour contact avec Angela. La psychanalyse que j'étais me mena directement sur une piste tout à fait plausible. A l'époque de mon humanité j'avais peur que les Cullen et surtout Edward ne soient que le fruit de mon imagination, ainsi que la peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Aujourd'hui le phénomène revenait à la charge alors que j'étais moi même de la même espèce qu'eux. Savoir qu'ils étaient aux portes de ma vie, me donnait le besoin de me prouver que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve éveillé de ma part. Le besoin d'être sur que j'avais bien perdu l'amour de ma vie et que quinze années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Je voulais revoir les gens qui ont connus les Cullen à l'époque où il m'appartenait de croire qu'ils étaient ma famille et que j'accéderai à l'éternité pour être à jamais avec Edward. Je devais être masochiste, mais je refusais d'oublier cet homme, je ne pouvais pas et ne voulais pas perdre chaque instant des moments que j'avais eu avec lui. Revoir Angela me donnerais la preuve qu'Edward m'a appartenu l'espace de six mois.

- Le Haras des Princes, bonjour ! Une voix féminine me répondit alors qu'une fois de plus je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Etais-ce Angela ?

- Bonjour, pourrais-je avoir Angela Weber sil vous plait ?

- Vous parlez en ce moment même à Angela, répondit-elle en rigolant doucement. Je m'imaginais son visage derrière son téléphone.

- Angela ? C'est Isabella, tu te souviens de moi ?

- Bella ? Bella Swan ?

- Oui c'est ça, fis-je contente qu'elle se souvienne au moins de moi.

- Mon Dieu Bella, quel plaisir ! Je suis si contente de t'avoir au téléphone après toutes ces années. Comment vas tu ?

- Je vais bien merci et toi ?

- Tout va bien.

- Je voulais m'excuser de n'avoir donné aucune trace de moi pendant ces douze dernières années, la vie m'a… filé entre les doigts si je puis dire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. On a beaucoup de choses à ce raconter. Douze ans c'est long, et ta vie à du beaucoup changé depuis le temps.

- Oui en effet, de doit être aussi ton cas. Ecoutes je voulais savoir si, tu le veux bien, passer un week-end pour venir te rendre visite. J'ai vu que ton haras n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de Richmond, donc je pensais prendre une chambre d'hôtel et venir te voir, débitais surement trop rapidement, mais elle du tout comprendre car elle ne me demanda pas de répéter.

- Bella, bien sur que je veux, et rassures toi tu pourras loger chez nous, il y de la place.

- C'est que je pensais de pas venir seule.

- Oh, fit elle. Aucun problème ajouta t'elle ensuite. Faudrait juste que tu me dises combien vous serez.

- Deux surs, quatre peut-être ça je te le re-confirmerais. Mais je pense que nous irons quand même à l'hôtel.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais ça me ferait très plaisir de t'héberger. Quand comptes tu venir ?

- Je pensais peut-être au week-end dans deux semaines.

- Le week-end de la renter scolaire ?

- Oui enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non bien sur que non, tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais ce soir, cela aurait été un plaisir.

- Merci Angela.

- Donnes moi ton numéro de portable et moi je te donne le mien, ce sera plus pratique, parce que je ne suis pas souvent à la maison et c'est un coup de bol que là j'y étais.

- D'accord.

Nous échangeâmes nos numéros respectifs.

- Bien alors tiens moi au courant pour le nombre de personne que je dois recevoir.

- Bien sur Angela.

- Bonne journée Bella.

- Angela ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. Il y eu un silence, si elle était toujours la même, elle comprendrait que ce merci n'était pas simplement pour le week-end mais pour le fait qu'elle m'ait pardonnée mon absence.

- Je savais qu'un jour tu me contacterai. Ca à mis le temps qu'il a fallu. Il n'y a rien à en dire de plus. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Bella, le temps ne guéris pas complètement toutes les blessures et parfois le chemin est lent pour songer à se retourner lorsqu'on veut oublier. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Elle avait tout compris alors que je ne lui avait rien dit. Ses mots venaient de me bouleversés, et si j'avais pu j'en aurais pleuré. Elle avait tant raison. L'important n'est pas le temps qu'on met à se retourner mais d'avoir suffisamment de recul pour affronter le passé. Angela l'avait compris et elle avait raison, il n'y à rien a pardonner.

- Je suis heureuse que tu me comprennes Angela. Je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord Bella. Bye.

- Salut.

La communication fut coupée. Je méditais les paroles de mon amie. Mais pourquoi avais-je mis tant de temps avant de lui reparler ? Je n'en savais franchement rien. La journée passa finalement assez vite, une fois ma dernière séance terminée, je travaillais un peu sur les dossiers de mes clients, puis je passais à la bibliothèque pour faire passer le temps avec de la lecture. Vers 18h je retournais à l'appartement et pris une douche pour réchauffer mon corps de glace. Je mis un jean noir moulant, avec une chemise cintré beige, le tout accompagné d'escarpins noir. Je mis quelques bijoux en or pour illuminé la tenue, puis m'affairait à rendre le salon aussi impeccable qu'il ne l'était déjà mais en ajoutant des bougies pour donner à la grande pièce un effet tamisé. Comme convenu Jake arriva avec Renesmée à 19h30 tapantes. Je préparais une jolie tenue à ma fille. Un jolie robe beige avec des souliers noirs. Je l'a coiffais rapidement. Ensuite je m'affairais à préparer un repas à mes deux compagnons. Micky m'appela pour le dire qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il ne serait pas la avant 22h30 s'excusant de son retard. Alors que Jacob et Renesmée dévoraient littéralement leur plat, à croire qu'ils ne se nourrissaient jamais, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je lançais un regarde d'avertissement à Jake pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et leva les pouces en l'air pour me signifiais qu'il serait sage.

D'un pas calme et régulier, je me rendis jusqu'à la porte d'entré que j'ouvris. Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur ma silhouette. Tous me souriaient plus ou moins timidement. Mes souvenirs des patriarches ne rendaient pas justice de leur beauté.

- Bonsoir, fis-je avec un sourire chaleureux. Je voulais qu'ils pensent que tout allait bien. Que leurs présences ne me troublaient pas. Que le passé était enterré. Carlisle s'avança et pris la parole.

- Bonsoir Bella, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Laisse moi te dire que tu es devenue une très belle vampire.

- Merci Carlisle, pour moi c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir aussi. Entrez je vous en prie, suggérais-je en laissant le passage pour qu'ils entrent.

- Laissez moi vous débarrasser de vos manteaux. N'hésitez pas installez-vous dans le salon. Jake emmènes les s'il te plait.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, lança se dernier en déboulant de sa démarche grossière mais adroite. Je me présente je m'appelle Jacob Black, je suis le meilleur ami de Bella, je suppose que vous êtes Carlisle, le docteur vampire, vous vous seriez sa femme Esmée, le costaud c'est Emmett ? et Barbie serait donc Rosalie ?

- Jake, laisses la grossièreté de côté sinon je vais te botter les fesses.

- Ce n'est rien Bella fis tendrement Esmée. Oui mon grand c'est exact, ajouta t'elle à l'intention de Jacob.

- Au moins une qui à le sens de l'humour, c'est pas comme certaine personne de ma connaissance, lança Jake sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui marcha.

- Jake j'ai les moyens de te faire taire, menaçais-je en prenant une voix machiavélique, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Maman je peux venir ? quémanda Renesmée de la cuisine.

- Bien sur ma chérie viens.

Ses petits pas avancèrent jusqu'à moi qui était dans l'encadrement de la double porte donnant sur le salon. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et me posa une question silencieuse par le biais de son pourvoir. Elle voulait savoir qui ils étaient et que nous voulez t'ils.

- Renesmée je te présente une partie de la famille des Cullen. Voici Carlisle, le père de famille, Esmée sa femme et mère de Rosalie et Emmett ici présent. Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, je vous présente ma fille Renesmée.

- Enchanté fit Esmée avec un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage angélique. Personne ne résistait à la beauté de ma fille. Tous l'admiraient et il y avait de quoi.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous connaitre Esmée.

- Je vois bien que vous vous posez beaucoup de question, fis-je à leur intention. Renesmée est née d'une union entre mon époux qui est vampire et moi qui à l'époque étais humaine. Je n'aurais cru la chose possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tombe dessus.

- Comment s'est passé ta grossesse ? me demanda Carlisle.

- Relativement bien. Les sept premiers mois tout s'est passé comme si j'étais enceinte un enfant normal, mais aucune échographie était possible et la membrane cellulaire était trop résistante pour laisser passer une aiguille. C'est au huitième mois que le processus s'est accéléré. Renesmée est devenue bien plus forte que moi et je m'affaiblissais de jour en jour par ses coups. Micky, mon mari, à provoqué l'accouchement prématurément afin de m'éviter de souffrir, mais les choses ne se sont pas bien passées. Le placenta s'est décollé avant qu'on ne commence l'accouchement, ma fille s'étouffait en moi, et est sortie par ces propres moyens me laissant pour morte, Micky m'a sauvé de justesse en plantant une aiguille de son venin dans mon coeur. Renesmée à eu une croissance physique comme un enfant humain, mais ne vous y laissez pas prendre, elle est bien plus intelligente que la moyenne nationale. Intellectuellement elle s'est développé à vitesse vampirique. Elle à prononcé son premier mot et directement ensuite sa première phrase à tout juste trois semaines. Nous nous inquiétions énormément de cette croissance accélérée alors nous avons cherché dans le monde entier s'il existait des cas comme celui de ma fille et il s'est avérée qu'il en avait six, sept avec Renesmée. Nahuel est un demi-vampire qui à connu cette situation il y a cent cinquante ans environ. Il à grandi si vite qu'à six ans et demi il était adulte autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses soeurs en revanche on eu une croissance identique à celle de Renesmée. Ils ont tous cessés de vieillir dans la petite vingtaine.

- C'est incroyable. Cela ouvre de nouvelles perspectives sur notre race que jamais je n'avais pensé envisageable jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lança ébloui Carlisle.

- Il faut croire qu'on à encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les vampires et sur la similitude avec les humains, rajouta Rosalie. Mais grâce un voile vient de tomber.

- Les enfants demi-vampire n'ont rien à voir avec les enfants de la lune, c'est pour ça que je préserve Renesmée des Volturi par dessus tout. S'ils apprenaient qu'elle existe avant qu'elle n'a pas atteint un âge convenable à leurs yeux alors elle ne sera plus en sécurité nulle part.

- Une telle situation ne doit jamais se produire, fit Esmée inquiète.

- C'est pour cette raison que nous évitons tous les individus de notre espèce, vous je vous fait assez confiance pour savoir que vous n'irez pas tout déballé aux Volturi.

- Tu peux compter sur nous Bella, m'assura Carlisle.

- Bien.

- Comment s'est passé ta transformation ? continua t'il.

- Douloureuse, très douloureuse, d'autant plus que Micky m'avait bourré de morphine, ce qui au lieu d'atténuer la douleur comme il l'espérait, m'a tout simplement paralysais, m'empêchant de pousser le moindre cri, me figeant sur mon bucher à attendre que le supplice prenne fin.

- Et tu as opéré la transition au régime alimentaire traditionnel au végétarien en combien de temps ?

- Il n'y à pas eu de transition, je n'ai jamais bu une seule goute de sang humain. Micky était végétarien depuis le début presque de sa transformation. Il m'avait préparé psychologiquement bien avant de me transformé et à été extrêmement patient, même si la préparation mentale m'a énormément aidé. Deux ans après ma transformation, je retournais vivre auprès des humains sans trop de difficulté. Nous vivons à New-York depuis cinq maintenant. Nous déménagerons dans trois ans. Micky est pompier, moi psychanalyste, Jake comptable et Renesmée va à l'école comme n'importe quel autre enfant même si elle est bien plus avançait. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi mon meilleur ami est constamment avec moi ? Avez vous déjà entendu parler de l'imprégnation ?

- Oui, répondit Esmée, les loups garous sont sujets à ça.

- Jake s'est imprégné de ma fille.

Le regard de Rosalie sur Jake en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Jake lui se contenta de s'affalait dans un fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était. Renesmée s'installa sur mes genoux et s'endormit assez rapidement dans mes bras.

- Les loups posent toujours problème de toutes les manières, envoya Rosalie.

- Rose, la réprima sa mère.

- Non ça ne fait rien, dans un sens elle n'a pas tord, mais Jake m'a aussi sorti de pétrins assez vertigineux lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule.

Je venais sans le vouloir de lâcher la bombe. Il me regardèrent tous sauf Rosalie, avec tristesse. Cette dernière me regarda simplement sans amertume, sans aucune émotion hostile.

- Oui, je pose peut-être problème sur certains points mais j'ai ramassé Bella à la petite cuillère lorsque le tendre Edward la quittée comme une mal propre. Je n'ai rien contre vous bien sur mais lui ne mérite aucunement la sympathie, surtout qu'au final Bella est devenue vampire.

- Nous regrettons que la situation est dérapée de cette manière Bella, nous n'avons jamais souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi, commença Esmée.

- Pourtant c'est ainsi qu'elles se sont passées, terminais-je. Il n'y à rien à redire la dessus. J'ai refais ma vie, Edward appartient à mon passé. Il était une erreur de parcours. Cependant je suis contente de vous revoir vous. Enterrons la hache de guerre, vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

- Merci Bella fis Carlisle.

- C'est normal. Parlez moi un peu de vous. Ils se regardèrent des les yeux cherchant qui prendra la parole en premier. Finalement c'est Rosalie qui se lança.

- Après notre départ de Forks, moi et Emmett sommes partis nous remariez et avons refais une lune de miel en Afrique du sud. Je me mis à rigoler ce qui la stoppa dans son élan. Pourquoi rigoles tu ?

- Parce que je sais pas si c'est la coïncidence mais c'est en Afrique du Sud que j'ai rencontré Micky il y onze ans, bref continues. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres puis poursuivit.

- Nous avons acheté une maison là-bas et y sommes resté sept ans. Nous revenions voir nos parents deux fois par an environ. Les huit années qui ont suivis nous nous sommes installés dans le Hampshire moi, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper. Puis nous avons décidés de venir ici, mais au lieu d'avoir une grande maison, Emmett et moi avons achetés un appartement à trois blocs de chez toi. Encore une coïncidence fit elle en plaisantant. Esmée et Carlisle se sont installé dans un appartement aussi mais assez grand pour que toute la famille se réunisse. Alice à fait de longues recherches sur son passé et à appris d'où elle venait qui était sa famille, pourquoi elle avait été à l'axile et ainsi de suite. Elle te racontera en détail si tu veux la voir. Jasper s'est isolé pendant quelques temps et à fait des progrès considérables, il apprends à vivre à ce passé qui la longtemps tourmenté, il s'est lui même lancé dans une carrière similaire à la tienne. Il est psychologue. Alice s'est finalement décidé à travailler. Elle est styliste et rédactrice de revues critiques pour les magazines de mode. Pour ma part, je suis devenue institutrice pour les enfants en maternels et j'aide Emmett à retaper des voitures. Emmett s'est lancé dans la mécanique, car sa volonté d'être prof de boxe fut difficile à réaliser lorsqu'en donnant un cous privé il à cassé l'épaule d'un mec en voulant le féliciter.

Tout le monde rigola, j'imaginais assez facilement la tête du pauvre type.

- Pour notre part, Carlisle et moi nous sommes installés après notre départ à Los Angeles, mais nous sommes resté que peu de temps préférant le Michigan, où nous avons séjourné cinq ans là-bas. Carlisle est toujours médecin bien sur, quant à moi je me suis aussi mise à travailler en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur, j'ai retapé pas mal de vieille maison délabrées depuis aujourd'hui.

Je sentais qu'ils osaient pas parler d'Edward, mais je voulais qu'ils pensent que tout était normal que pour moi tout était oublié. Et puis j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait de son éternité.

- Et Edward ? Qu'est il devenu ? demandais-je en feignant l'indifférence.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, encore une fois Rosalie prit la parole.

- Après notre départ de Forks, nous ne l'avons pas vu pendant sept ans. Il envoyé une lettre pour le nouvel an et c'est tout. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait pendant ces sept années d'absence, mais lorsqu'il est revenu, il n'était pas seul. Il s'était marié sans nous avoir invités, ni rien. Il s'est installé avec nous dans le Hampshire, mais il y avait de grosses tensions alors il est reparti avec sa femme dieu sait où. On l'a au téléphone une fois par mois. Il va bientôt venir à New-York nous rendre visites, même si pour ma part je préférerais ne jamais le revoir.

- Rose arrêtes sil te plait, supplia Esmée.

- Pourquoi ? On le pense très fort mais on dit rien, on se tait. Avec son égoïsme, il à brisé les liens de notre famille, nous tentons de recoller les morceaux mais on peut même pas vivre sous le même toit tous ensemble sans qu'il n'y est des crises de nerfs ou autre. Le pire c'est que cette enflure s'est marié à une humaine.

- Rose, intervint Carlisle. Je me sentis défaillir en les écoutant, reprends toi Bella, reprends toi. Je jetai mon regard sur Renesmée et prit sa main pour la placer sur ma joue. Le seule moyen d'oublier la situation dans ces cas là c'est de m'immiscer à l'insu de ma fille dans ces rêves. Les images incohérentes qui se diffusaient dans son esprit me permirent de ne penser à rien d'autre.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous embrouillez pour lui. Il fait sa vie comme bon lui semble. Ne vous torturez pas pour lui, il a fait suffisamment de mal autour de lui pour que vous continuiez à vous déchirer. Je ne veux pas causer de tord à quoique ce soit, mais il ne mérite pas votre douleur ni celle de Bella. Qu'il aille au diable avec son humaine. Je peux paraitre dur, surtout pour vous Esmée et vous Carlisle, car d'après Bella vous aimez Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Edward comme vos enfants, mais dans certains cas il faut savoir se détacher d'un parti pour sauver un tout. S'il ne se rends pas compte du mal qu'il a fait c'est qu'il est plus bête que je ne le croyais, conclus Jacob, clouant le bec à tout le monde.

- Il sait le mal qu'il fait Jacob, répondit sagement Carlisle, mais il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. En tout cas plus maintenant fit-il en regardant successivement Renesmée puis moi. Il n'est pas fière de lui, c'est pas qu'il veut faire du mal, mais je pense que ce garçon est juste perdu. Il ne s'y retrouve plus. Il a perdu ses repères depuis longtemps et il ne cherche plus à contrôler quoique ce soit. Il laisse la vie faire et le guider là où elle le mènera.

- Des mecs paumés, on en trouve à tous les coins de rues, et pourtant ils font de mal à personne. S'il était moins égoïste personne ne souffrirait.

- S'il avait été plus égoïste au contraire personne n'aurait souffert. S'il avait pas tant tenu à préserver Bella, il ne serait jamais parti, et cette enfant serait la sienne, trancha Emmett avec force s'éveillant pour la première fois de la soirée. Tu as tord Jacob Black de penser que mon frère est un crétin, son amour pour Bella l'a tout simplement perdu.

- S'il l'avait aimé, comme Micky aime Bella, il l'aurait rendu heureuse et ne l'aurait pas fait plongé corps et âme dans une dépression qui dura quatre années au cours desquelles Bella ressemblait plus à une débauchée qu'a…

- Jacob sil te plait, le coupais-je. Tout ceci ne rime à rien. Le passé est comme il l'est, on va pas revenir dessus. Micky ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il est hors de question qu'il est vent de quoique ce soit vis à vis d'Edward et moi dans ce passé. Je laisserai pas ce passé m'anéantir à nouveau. Jacob à raison Emmett, s'il m'avait aimé suffisamment cette enfant serait comme tu l'as dit la sienne.

- Il a eu peur Bella.

- N'ai-je pas affronté la peur Emmett en vous rencontrant, et en voulant créer quelque chose de durable avec Edward malgré les risques que j'encourais à l'époque ? La peur n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait surtout si ce que tu prétends est vrai, alors oui c'est vraiment un crétin qui n'a rien compris à l'amour.

- Bella ne méritait pas souffrir comme elle à souffert. Vous n'avez pas à souffrir pour lui. Vous valez mieux que ça.

- Peut-être mais nous sommes une famille, répondit Esmée tristement.

- Une famille qui se déchire jour après jour par les erreurs d'un seul d'entre nous qui ne prends même pas la peine de vivre avec nous. Pour moi cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus mon frère, scanda Rosalie. Je me rendis compte qu'elle prenait ma défense depuis le début. Esmée et Emmett était pour Edward et Carlisle restait comme toujours impartial face à la situation.

- Je vais mettre ma fille au lit, je voudrais pas qu'on la réveille, lançais-je pour essayer de faire dévier la conversation sur autre chose.

- Puis-je t'accompagner ? me demanda Rosalie.

- Bien sur. Tiens prends la, elle est légère comme une plume, proposais-je. Si elle travaillait avec des enfants elle devait les aimer.

- Tu es sur ? demanda t'elle surprise.

- Oui, répondis-je déposant Renesmée dans le réceptacle qu'avait formé Rosalie avec ses bras pour la prendre le plus confortablement possible. Suis moi.

Nous sortîmes du salon, laissant Jake seul face aux Cullen. Nous empruntâmes le long couloir pour juxtaposé au salon et à la salle à manger pour rejoindre la chambre de ma fille qui était finalement à coté de la mienne et en face de celle des amis.

- Tu as un bel appartement Bella. Si demain soir tu le souhaites tu pourrais venir chez Emmett et moi, ça nous ferais plaisir.

- Vraiment ? fis-je étonnée.

- Tu nous as tous manqué Bella. Moi je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir détesté au début. J'étais en fait jalouse de ton humanité, je voulais ce que toi tu gaspillais. Vois tu j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et savoir que je n'en aurais jamais me fais mal. Aujourd'hui j'apprends que tu es vampire et que tu as réussi à faire une enfant prodige. Je ne peux que t'admirer Bella, tu as eu ce que tu voulais et tu t'es épanouie sur tous les plans qu'une femme peut rêver d'obtenir. Tu as la jeunesse éternelle à un âge tout à fait agréable, ni trop jeune comme moi, ni trop vieille, tu es mère d'une magnifique jeune fille, tu as un mari qui t'aime, une amitié qui à l'air très solide et même si je comprends pas cet imbécile de loup et ses imprégnations, je suis reconnaissante qu'il est était là lorsque nous sommes partis, une situation plus ou moins stable, une famille très soudée, tu fais les choses comme bon te semble. Tu t'es endurcie, tu as muries tu n'est plus la jeune adolescente effarouchée que j'ai connue, tu es devenue une magnifique femme épanouie sur tous les plans. Que demander de plus ? Tu ne peux que forcer l'admiration Bella.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour, j'ai eu de la chance il faut croire.

- Arrêtes d'être trop modeste, les choses ne nous tombent sous le coin de la tête comme ça.

- Pour ma part, Micky et Jacob sont les deux personnes qui m'ont sortis de ma galère. J'ai eu de l'aide pour en arriver là, mais je comprends ce que tu veux me dire et je ne peux qu'approuver mais ne m'envie pas mon parcours. Je comprends pour ma fille que tu sois admiratrice sur ce plan là mais franchement Rosalie tu n'as jamais eu à m'envier quoique ce soit. Tu es bien plus belle que moi, tu es autoritaire, tu as Emmett l'homme que tu as choisit et qui t'a aimer sans condition de retour. Jacob et toi avez raison, il ne sert plus à rien de vous faire du mal plus longtemps pour Edward.

- Edward … il a vraiment tout gâché, même si à l'époque j'étais d'accord avec son choix, je me suis rendue compte avec le temps que c'était un énorme erreur. Sans le savoir, tu étais le ciment de cette famille, grâce à toi la famille au complet était heureuse et entière. Il ne manquait personne dans le décors. Lorsqu'il t'a quitté, les murs se sont abimés puis se sont écroulés sous la pression laissant échappé l'amertume, la haine et la douleur que ta perte représentait pour chacun. Même moi, qui pensais te haïr je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais attaché à toi où tout du moins à ce que tu représentais dans notre famille. Depuis qu'il t'a laissé plus rien n'est pareil, on ne pouvais même pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé car c'était faux, et puis il est arrivé avec cette humaine et j'ai cru le tuer. Le soir lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvait tous les sept nous en sommes venus aux mains. Jamais la famille n'avait paru si déchirée. Il y a deux blocs aujourd'hui, ce qui en veulent à Edward et ceux qui le soutiennent même s'ils savent qu'il à merder. Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett le soutiennent. Moi et Jasper en voulons à Edward. Alice, elle se prononce plus elle à beaucoup changée elle aussi. Elle n'est plus la jeune fille toujours enjouée qu'elle était. Elle ne s'est as remise de cette rupture car elle s'en porte responsable personnellement.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'elle à conscience que si elle n'avait pas autant forcer pour cette maudite fête d'anniversaire, rien de ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Si ce n'était pas arrivé ce jour là, ça aurait été à un autre moment. Alice ne doit pas s'en vouloir de ça, ni du fait qu'Edward m'ait quitté. Par contre elle peut s'en vouloir d'avoir prétendue être ma meilleure amie et me laisser affronter cette épreuve seule alors qu'elle savait combien j'aimais Edward. Elle m'a pas envoyé un SMS, pas une lettre, pas un coup de fils. J'appelle pas ça de l'amitié. J'ai subit une triple trahison lorsqu'il m'a quitté. D'abord l'amour, ensuite l'amitié et pour finir une famille que j'avais choisi et que j'aimais. C'est plus qu'un simple amour que j'ai perdu, c'est la vie que je m'étais destinée. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule, j'étais vidée de tout, je n'avais plus d'ambition, plus d'envie, plus de besoin, plus rien avait de gout à mes yeux, la nourriture que je mangé avait un gout de cendre, la musique que j'écouté n'atteignait pas mon cerveau. J'étais un cadavre ambulant, je subissais la vie, je survivais tant bien que mal, mais j'avais cessé de croire en quoique ce soit après votre départ. Jake m'a vraiment aidé, Micky m'a soutenu, mais c'est l'être que tu portes dans tes bras qui m'a fait renaitre de mes cendres. Cette enfant est ma bénédiction, un cadeau du ciel totalement inespéré. C'est grâce à elle que je suis celle que tu vois aujourd'hui. Lorsque je suis tombé enceinte d'elle, mon adoration pour cette enfant est née à l'instant où j'ai compris que j'allais être maman.

- Je m'en doute. Permet moi de te dire que tu as fait du beau boulot. Elle est magnifique.

- Je sais merci. Son papa n'est pas mal non plus tu sais.

- J'imagine. Qu'elle âge a t'elle ?

- 8 ans. Elle est née le 10 février 2012.

- D'accord. Est elle plus fragile que les vampires ?

- Oui je suppose, j'ai jamais cherché à vraiment le savoir, mais il est clair cependant qu'elle est bien plus forte et bien plus rapide qu'un humain. Elle boit du sang animal mais mange plus souvent de la nourriture humaine. Nous l'avons habitué petite pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de la présence des humains.

- Tu dis avoir connu un demi-vampire comme elle, son coeur battait-il après qu'il se soit stabilisé dans son âge définitif ?

- Oui il bat toujours c'est pour cette raison qu'il est moins rapide et moins fort de les vampires normaux. Il a du venin contrairement aux filles de son espèce. Renesmée n'a pas de venin, elle est inoffensive pour une humain.

- A t'elle un don ?

- Oui, prends sa main et place la sur ta joue. Tu vas voir !

Rosalie sembla hésité un instant puis s'exécuta. Lorsque la peau de ma fille toucha celle de Rosalie, cette dernière frémit et siffla de surprise faisant retombé la main de Renesmée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me fixa choqué.

- C'était quoi ça ? On aurait dit un dessin animé mais en accéléré.

- Alors c'est ce dont elle rêve en ce moment même. Renesmée est capable de projeter des images visuelles lorsqu'elle touche quelqu'un. Tout l'inverse de moi justement.

- C'est fascinant, s'extasia Rosalie en reprenant la main de ma fille pour la remettre sur sa joue.

- Oui je sais.

- Je vais te laisser t'en occuper, je vais retourner avec les autres.

- D'accord fis-je en souriant. Elle me tendit ma fille que je récupérais et elle disparut de la pièce. Je déshabillais ma fille et la mis dans son pyjama, puis plaçais son petit corps sous les couvertures de son lit prenant soin à la border parfaitement. Ramassant son doudou je le lui mis dans sa petite menotte. Puis comme tous les soirs je déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime ma chérie. Dors bien, fais de beaux rêves.

Me relevant, je fermai les volets de sa chambre et me dirigeai vers le couloir en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte de sa chambre avant de me diriger à nouveau vers la salon. Les esprits s'étaient calmés, les sujets tournants autour des actualités. La soirée se déroula bien puis se termina finalement très bien dans la bonne humeur. Micky nous rejoignit pendant la soirée nous rigolâmes beaucoup, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je devais aller voir Rosalie et Emmett le lendemain à la même heure et nous étions conviés jeudi chez Carlisle et Esmée le jeudi soir pour aller chasser toute la nuit, bien sur Renesmée et Jacob étaient de la partie. Rosalie voulait qu'on aille faire les boutiques ensemble et Micky m'avait convaincu. Je me promettais de passer le vendredi soir qu'avec lui cependant pour rattraper le peu de temps que nous passions ensemble. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Jacob excepté qui avait pris racine dans le fauteuil et dormait à point fermé, Micky et moi nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls. Nous étions le lit, nus, ma tête reposant sur ton torse musclé.

- J'aime beaucoup tes amis, ils sont très sympas. Ils sont simples et Emmett m'a beaucoup fait rire. Je suis content que tu te socialises un peu.

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'avais pas plus d'ami que moi il y a encore une semaine.

- Tu me connais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'ouvrir aux gens, tu es la seule qui m'a percé en si peu de temps. En deux en vingt ans d'existence je n'ai eu que deux amis, l'un à été détruit l'autre je l'ai perdu de vue. Je suis une solitaire dans l'âme.

- Tu oublies Jake !

- Oui Jake, mais à la base c'est ton ami pas le mien. Ce mollusque était en supplément dans le paquet surprise lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Je ne connais pas Bella sans Jacob et je ne connais pas Jacob sans Bella. Mais c'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Tu l'adores oui ! Il nous rends bien des services le mollusque comme tu dis.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais encore une fois tout ceci n'est vrai que grâce à toi.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir un peu changer dans le bon sens alors.

- Un peu ? Tu m'as bouleversé Bella. Ne l'oublis pas.

- Moi aussi Micky. Je pense à un truc en parlant ami. J'ai aussi repris contact avec une très vieille amie humaine, et je comptais aller la voir avec Renesmée, elle a des chevaux se pourrait être sympathique pour elle et ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir.

- Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

- Angela. Angela Weber à l'époque mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle est mariée.

- Ca serait quand ?

- Le week-end dans deux semaines. Celui de la rentré scolaire. Ca te dérange pas ?

- Non bien sur que non, mais je vais devoir te kidnapper une fois que ton père et Sue seront repartis pour retrouver un peu ma femme.

- T'inquiètes pas les choses se calmeront après.

- J'espère.

- Mais oui Micky.

- J'ai la sensation de ne plus du tout te voir et j'attends juste avec impatience de retrouver ma femme pour moi tout seul.

- Moi aussi mon homme des cavernes, fis-je rigolant.

- Hey, lança t'il en faisant semblant d'être vexé. Puis il se jeta sur moi et se mit à me chatouiller comme si nous avions 10 ans. Il savait que je ne tenais jamais très longtemps sous cette torture là et il jouait de mes points faibles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Dis que tu me demande pardon O moi ton mari que tu aimes follement.

- Jamais fis-je alors qu'il redoublait l'intensité de la pression de ses doigts sur ma peau sensible. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes sachant qu'il pourrait me garder des heures encore comme ça quitte à être en retard au travail, je finis par céder.

- D'accord je le dis.

- J'écoute.

- Je m'excuse o toi mon mari que j'aime follement.

- La phrase n'était pas celle-ci mais je m'en contenterais pour cette fois.

- Tu es un amour.

- Aller profitons de nos dernières petites heures ensemble avant que tu ne repartes.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Avez-vous aimés ? Laissez moi des reviews pour me le dire ! Je vous embrasse et à dans une semaine si toute ce passe bien !

Bisous bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine s'était passé sans encombre. J'avais été avec Renesmée et Jacob chez Rose et Emmett le mardi et nous avions passé une excellente, les deux hommes faisant des blagues qui nous faisaient rire, Nessie appréciait beaucoup Rose qui s'était occuper d'elle de manière exemplaire. A la fin de la soirée Rose m'avait proposé de me garder ma fille si parfois je voulais être seule ou me retrouver en tête à tête Micky. Je l'avais remercié. Jamais je n'aurais cru m'entendre aussi bien avec Rosalie. Elle semblait vraiment bien m'apprécier et m'avais renouveler une demande pour qu'on se voit prochainement pour une sortie shopping que j'avais bien sur accepté. J'avais comme promis commencer à apprendre le français, langue qui s'avéra être aussi dure que passionnante. Je faisais des progrès chaque jour et je m'en féliciter. La nuit du Jeudi avait été tout simplement génial. Emmett nous avez lancés des défis pour rendre la chasse plus intéressante. Me retrouver ainsi avec une partie de la famille à laquelle j'avais désiré appartenir et ma nouvelle famille, me faisait un bien fou, j'avais la sensation de retrouver cette magie propre au Cullen. Nous étions huit, Carlisle Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Micky, Jacob, Renesmée et moi même. En une semaine, notre complicité n'avait jamais été si puissante, Jake commençait à apprécier les Cullen, les Cullen adoraient ma fille et moi et semblaient apprécier vraiment Micky. Il manquait trois personnes au clan des Cullen mais ce fameux jeudi dans la nuit, j'avais eu la sensation qu'il ne manquait personne, que quelque part Micky Nessie Jake et moi avions remplacés les trois, pardon quatre individus qui étaient censés appartenir aux Cullen. Esmée m'avait dit quelque chose lorsqu'on s'était retrouvées toutes les deux pendant l'un des paris stupides d'Emmett, qui m'avait transcendé.

- Tu sais Bella, depuis que nous te revoyons je n'avais jamais vu Em' et Rose sourirent autant, ils sont heureux, moi je me sens revivre, j'ai la sensation que ma vie n'est plus rythmée par le chagrin, bien sur il me manque trois de mes enfants, mais grâce à toi et à ta merveilleuse famille j'ai la sensation que ce vide se comble. Carlisle aussi montre des signes de contentement que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis notre départ de Forks. Pour nous deux nous te considérons toujours comme notre fille. Nous t'aimons comme tels et j'ai la sensation que cette séparation de quinze ans à fait réfléchir Rosalie sur sa façon d'être avec toi. Elle t'aime ça se voit. Elle n'a que rarement montré autant de signes d'affection pour quelqu'un mis à part Emmett. Et ce dernier t'as toujours adoré, il a beaucoup souffert de ne plus te voir. Je comprends que pour Alice et Edward se soit plus difficile à accepter mais nous aimerions tellement que nous gardions le contact que nous soyons… pas deux familles mais une seule et même famille. J'espère qu'avec le temps tu accepteras cette offre Bella parce que je sais que tu un point central dans ma famille. Les Cullen ont besoin de Bella, il ne peut en être autrement. Tu es entré dans nos vies et je ne sais par quel moyen tu es devenu le lien de cette famille.

- Esmée je vous aimes comme une mère et il en va de même pour Carlisle, j'ai toujours adoré Emmett et je suis tellement contente que ma relation avec Rose se soit améliorée à ce point. J'ai moi même l'impression qu'une partie de mon existence est rattachée à ma vie d'aujourd'hui. Que le pont qui à été cassé à été enfin reconstruit et qu'a nouveau la route est praticable pour abolir cette séparation qui à durée si longtemps. J'aimerais appartenir à votre famille, c'est ce que j'ai désiré avec ardeur pendant des années et je le désire encore aujourd'hui mais la situation ne sera pas idéal si nous cohabitions comme une famille. Que faire d'Edward et de sa femme ? Je pense pouvoir pardonner à Alice, bien sur je n'en ai jamais voulu à Jasper de quoique ce soit. Mais le problème entre Edward et moi subsiste. Parce que pour ma part- fis-je en chuchotant très bas- j'ai encore des sentiments très forts à l'encontre de cet homme. Le revoir me ferais mal mais alors le cotayer tous les jours aux bras de celle qu'il à choisit serait insupportable sur le long terme. Je veux pas tout gâcher avec Micky, même si mes sentiments pour Micky sont dérisoires par rapport à ceux que j'ai pour Edward. Il est le père de ma fille, il m'a tout offert, tout ce que je désirais et qu'Edward à jeté aux oubliettes.

- Ne penses pas ça Bella, Edward ne t'as jamais oublié, bien au contraire. Si notre famille est déchirée aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il est encore amoureux de toi et il le sera toujours.

- Ce sont des foutaises Esmée, on ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime juste parce qu'on refuse de partager l'éternité avec. C'est absurde. Il a fait ses choix il n'y a rien à redire la dessus.

- Vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Vous vous assembliez si bien tous les deux.

- Esmée sil vous plait. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. J'ai jamais voulu que les choses tournent ainsi.

- Excuses moi Bella. J'espère juste qu'un jour vous pourrez vous expliquer et que même si vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble, au moins il puisse t'expliquer les raisons de ses actes.

- Même si lui m'aimait et que voudrions nous remettre ensemble nous ne pourrions pas. Lui est marié. Je suis mariée. Ma fille aime son père elle n'a pas à être séparé de lui.

- Renesmée grandira avec le temps elle comprendra. La femme d'Edward n'est pas éternelle…

- Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à l'homme qui m'a tout donné pour l'homme qui m'a détruite une fois. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour accepter ça. Si Edward m'avait aimé et ne m'avait pas quitté, je serais sa femme, je serais aussi vampire et membre à part entière de votre famille et ma fille serait la sienne. C'est comme ça que j'aurai souhaité que les choses se passent, mais elles ne se sont pas passées comme ça. Le passé n'est plus à refaire et je ne mettrais pas mon futur en péril pour un amour qui n'a pas marché dans le passé. Contentons nous d'être une famille unie à nous dix avec Alice et Jasper, et lorsque' Edward sera là, nous mettrons juste suffisamment de distance pour éviter le drame. Si j'ai bien compris il ne comptait pas s'installer avec vous mais ne viendrait que deux fois par an pour deux semaines. On aura juste à ne pas vous fréquenter pendant ces cours laps de temps.

- Je suppose que ça marchera sur le court terme mais si Edward apprends que tu es vampire, et que tu es en contact avec nous il reviendra. Je le connais parfaitement.

- Dans ces cas là, il suffit de ne rien lui dire.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simple avec Edward il ne suffit pas de seulement contrôler son flot de parole, il faut renier toute pensée qui te concerne.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détails. Et bien qu'il vienne me voir il va être reçu comme il se doit mais il ne pourra jamais brisé quoique ce soit, je l'empêcherais. Il à raté sa chance. Personne ne fera de mal à Micky, et encore moins à ma fille, surtout pas Edward.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Bella et j'accepte ton choix. D'ailleurs tu as raison, même si je l'aime énormément, il doit assumer les conséquences de ces actes.

Voila ce qu'avait été ma conversation avec Esmée. J'y avais beaucoup repensé, et j'espérais qu'avec le temps Micky accepte les Cullen comme une famille. Il était si bon, si gentil avec moi. Il était prêt à tout accepté pour moi. Son amour n'avait pas de limite et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je savais que je résisterai à mon amour pour Edward. La loyauté que j'avais envers mon mari était plus forte que mes sentiments pour mon amour de jeunesse. Je savais que la tentation serait forte mais je résisterai à tout, pour mon mari, pour ma fille, pour Jake, pour l'union de cette famille que je voulais voir réunie à jamais.

Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi et j'étais avec Renesmée et Jacob à l'aéroport de New-York attendant que mon père et Sue arrivent. Il me tardait de revoir mon père. Ma fille aussi était impatiente. Lorsque je vis le visage de mon père je ne pus m'empêcher de courir à sa rencontre comme une enfant. Renesmée était sur mes talons. Quand il nous aperçut, il eu tout juste le temps de sourire que je m'étais jeté ( délicatement sinon je l'aurai écrasé comme une crêpe) sur lui.

- Bella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ma fille !

- Moi aussi papa tu m'as manqué !

- Tu es toujours aussi belle et tu fais pas du tout tes trente deux ans.

- C'est une chance beaucoup de femme tueraient pour avoir ce tient parfait ajouta Sue.

- Elle a surtout beaucoup de chance d'avoir pris ça de son vieux père tu veux dire ! sermonna t'il en rigolant.

- Papi !

- Nessie, ma petite fille comment va ?

- Ca va !

- Bonjour Sue, tu vas bien ? fis-je.

- Oui ça va très bien. Jake mon dieu comme tu es beau ! Tu ne changes décidément pas toi non plus, ajouta t'elle en voyant le dit Jacob se positionner à mes côtés.

- Je tiens ça de charpie, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Dis donc jeune homme, c'est pas parce que je suis en vacance, que je ne peux pas te botter les fesses, rétorqua mon père en souriant.

- Désolé Charlie c'était trop tentant. Voilà une expression que votre fille vous a aussi volé. Elle ne cesse de me menacer, mais mes fesses sont toujours intactes.

Ni une ni deux, mon pied s'abattit sur ses fesses, il fut surpris et la tête qu'il afficha fit rire tout le monde.

- Jake change de tête tu as vraiment l'air d'un retardé mental, articulais-je en rigolant.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai des manières, sinon je me serais pas gêner pour te faire ravaler ta bile, prononça t'il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Au moins tu ne pourras plus dire "jamais".

Il marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les tapis roulants pour attendre les bagages de mon père et de sa femme. Une fois fait, nous partîmes en direction du parking pour récupérer ma BMW. Charlie monta à l'avant avec moi, Sue Jacob et Renesmée se mirent sur la banquette arrière. Arrivés à mon appartement Micky nous attendait. Il avait préparé un grand repas que Sue, Charlie Nessie et Jake s'occuperait à manger. Nous nous ferons semblant comme à chaque fois en fourrant les morceaux de nourriture dans nos serviettes. Il faudrait qu'on s'achète un chien, un Dog Allemand, il mangerait sous la table, pensais-je au cours du repas. Jake faisait des pitreries et faisaient rires tout le monde, les discussions allaient bon train. Après le repas, je montrai à Charlie la bibliothèque que j'avais fais installé au cours du mois de janvier dans le salon, puis nous sortîmes tous ensemble dans les rues de Manhattan. Sue était éblouit à chaque fois par la majesté des lieux, quant à Charlie il feignit comme à chaque fois l'indifférence même si je savais qu'il était impressionné. Au out d'un moment nous nous retrouvâmes que tous les deux et il en profita pour me parler.

- Bella je suis tellement content du chemin que tu as pris. Je pensais qu'à tes dix-huit ans tu ne te relèverais pas de l'épisode des Cullen et aujourd'hui je vois qu'à 32ans bientôt 33, tu as réussi avec brio. Un mariage qui marche pleine balle depuis 10ans, une fille géniale, un travail qui te plait, tu es très jolie, tu souris tout le temps, mais pour autant je me pose encore certaines questions.

- Lesquelles papa ? je me sentis inquiète tout à coup.

- Depuis quinze ans nous n'avons jamais reparlé de lui, mais j'ai la sensation que dans tout ce bonheur il manque quelque chose pour que tu sois comblée. Sinon pourquoi Jacob serait encore là avec toi au lieu d'essayer de se construire un avenir ? Il a trente ans et il es encore et toujours avec toi, pas que ça me dérange mais il y à forcément une raison à ça.

Que dire ? "En fait papa, Jacob est amoureux de ma fille qui est une demi-vampire, cela dit en passant je suis une vampire mon mari aussi, les Cullen aussi tant qu'à faire, et Jake à bien l'intention de faire sa vie avec ma fille. Voilà pourquoi il est toujours fourré avec moi. Non je ne suis pas pleinement heureuse car c'est Edward que j'aime par dessus tout, mais je fais semblant de m'en foutre ! " Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne chose à dire à mon avis alors que dire ?

- Disons que Jake à une petite amie depuis quelque temps déjà, mais elle est pas souvent en ville car son boulot l'oblige à partir pour de missions en mer durant des mois. En ce moment elle est en mer, il est assez discret avec ça parce qu'il à du mal à supporter la distance mais ça doit faire quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est du sérieux donc. Il est toujours avec moi parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, il est aussi le plus fidèle et je ne pense pas que s'il sortait de ma vie je pourrais le supporter. Lui non plus. Nous tenons beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Il aime ma fille et en prend vraiment soin. Il n'y aurait aucune raison à ce qu'il ne soit plus avec moi. Je le connais depuis que je suis une enfant, il à partageait les moments les plus douloureux de ma vie et vise versa. Il n'y à pas de Bella sans Jacob et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai.

- Je comprends, mais tu n'as pas répondu à la première partie de ma question.

- Je sais, j'espérais que tu oublierais, mais j'imagine que tu as le droit de connaitre plus ou moins le fond de ma pensée. Après le départ des Cullen je penses que les souvenirs que tu as de moi sont assez significatifs de la douleur que j'avais. Je sais que je suis partie comme ça du jour au lendemain presque en claquant tout et tu n'as plus entendu parler de moi pendant presque quatre ans ensuite. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai été impulsive mais l'amour que je portais à Edward était viscéral, destructeur, je ne pouvais pas resté à Forks, tous les endroits, les détails qui me le rappelaient étés insupportables, tu en faisait parti, maman aussi alors j'ai mis la distance qu'il m'était nécessaire pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais avancer et ne pas devenir folle, je devais renaitre de mes cendres et pour ça j'ai voyagé j'ai vu des choses que j'avais jamais vu, je travaillais tout le temps pour trois ou quatre dollars, je vivais au jour le jour, ne cherchant pas à construire quoique ce soit. Jacob pendant cette période me suivait de très prés. Je me rends compte de la dette que j'ai envers lui n'est pas remboursable tant il a fait pour moi. A cette époque il était amoureux de moi, et je n'étais pas prête à entrer dans la moindre relation stable. Ensuite j'ai eu besoin de couper tout liens avec les Etats-unis pendant quelques mois, ce qui finalement s'est transformé en années. Jake n'a pas pu me suivre dans cette folie mais tentait par tous les moyens de garder le contact avec moi. J'ai été dans de nombreux pays, comme l'Irlande, l'Ecosse, l'Allemagne, la Suisse, puis en Thaïlande d'où je suis resté assez longtemps, j'ai étais en Australie, au Japon. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'y aller en avion, alors je faisais du stop, je prenais des moyens de locomotions déplorables. J'ai même été à Cuba. Finalement je me suis retrouvé dans un merdier pas possible, et j'ai finis en Afrique, à ce moment là je pensais pas que j'allais m'en sortir, mais j'ai finalement réussi et c'est en Afrique du Sud que j'ai rencontré Michael. Il m'a plut dès le début mais pas seulement pour son physique. J'ai beaucoup la manière avec laquelle il m'a abordait, je pensais que c'était un marin déchu, qui était devenu arnaquer, tout un tas de scénarios tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. finalement il m'a avoué vivre au Etats-Unis et je me suis finalement rangé et j'ai arrêté toutes ces conneries. Tu te demande surement pourquoi je te raconte tout ça?

- Un peu oui même si ça ne me dérange pas que j'apprenne un peu celle que tu as été pendant ces longues années de perdition.

- Perdition … c'est exactement le terme qui convient pour définir la vie que j'avais. La vérité c'est que Micky avait quelque chose que tous les autres hommes que j'ai connues durant ces années n'avaient pas. Il me faisait rire, il ne cherchait pas à en savoir trop sur moi, il me laissait le temps car je crois qu'il à tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dis la raison de ce mal parce que je veux pas que l'homme avec qui je suis marié soit associé à cette souffrance que je couve encore en moi, parce que malgré tout papa je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'ai fais tout ce qui était en mon possible pour l'oublier et je veux pas que cette vie que j'ai mis tant de temps à reconstruire soit à nouveau mis à malle par les souvenirs de cet amour que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je l'aimerais toujours et toi comme maman comme tous les gens que j'ai connus pendant cette période de ma vie seront à jamais associé à lui quoique je fasse, son emprise sur moi à toujours était définitive et incassable. Il m'arrive encore de rêver de lui. Six mois d'amour passionnel pour une vie entière détruite. Voilà l'équation dégueulasse que me laisse Forks comme arrière goût amère sur la langue.

- Est-ce vraiment possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que tu as aimé Edward ?

- J'en sais rien papa, en tout cas ça devrait être interdit. Tu as raison il me manque quelque chose. Il me manque l'amour d'Edward. Et j'essaie de ne pas penser comme ça j'essaie de l'oublier encore aujourd'hui parce que Micky mérite tellement et certainement pas que sa femme fantasme sur son amour de jeunesse. Mais je ne contrôle rien, je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé. Parfois je me sens faible.

- Tu n'est pas faible Bella. Il ma fallut dix-huit ans pour penser à me remettre avec quelqu'un après le départ de ta mère. Toi, tu t'es reconstruite une vie, ça à pris du temps mais au bout de cinq ans tu te mariais avec un autre homme et de ce mariage tu as une Nessie. Je pense pas que tu es faible, au contraire, mais si je pouvais remonter le temps, je n'aurais pas accepté que tu viennes à Forks, même si vivre avec toi à été un plaisir.

- Pour moi aussi papa, ça a été un plaisir, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Edward je serais pleinement heureuse aujourd'hui. Mais l'histoire ne se refait pas avec des "si", nous le savons tous les deux mieux que quiconque.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Alors avec Sue tout se passe bien ?

- Oui elle est fantastique, elle aime le base-ball, les barbecues, elle fait la cuisine très bien, elle est drôle et très gentille, je ne pouvais demandé rien de plus à une femme.

- Je suis contente alors que cela ce passe bien.

- As tu des nouvelles de Renée ?

- Non pas dernièrement. De toutes les manières elle ne m'as pas pardonné mes années de distance et je la comprends. Vous ne méritiez pas que je vous écarte de ma vie de cette manière.

- Allons Bella, on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. C'était pas une raison pour qu'elle agisse aussi violemment envers toi.

- Je ne la blâmerais pas pour ça. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'aurais pas due vous fuir vous. J'ai perdu six ans de présence avec mes parents.

- Tu avais besoin de ça pour te retaper. C'est ta mère elle ne devrait pas te rejeter de la sorte.

- Peut-être mais je l'ai blessé. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde y trouve son compte. Nous avons tous refait nos vies respectivement. Renée à eu Anthony avec Phil, j'ai eu Renesmée avec Micky et toi tu t'es remarié avec Sue, on à tous laissé nos chagrins de côté pour se bâtir un nouvel environnement. Même si la situation n'est pas parfaite dans quelle famille trouve t'on une histoire toute rose et toute tranquille ? Aucune on s'ennuyait sinon, ironisais-je même si mes propos étaient vrais.

- Vous comptez venir à Forks pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda tout à coup Charlie changeant complètement de sujet. Ce dont je lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Bien sur. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense tu serais tenté par une randonnée équine ?

- Heu ?

- Non parce que le week-end prochain j'emmène Renesmée en Virginie et je me demandais si vous voudriez m'accompagner toi et Sue ?

- Et bien pourquoi pas, mais quelle idée saugrenue t'es donc passé par la tête ? Tu n'as jamais montré la moindre attirance pour monter à cheval avant si ?

- Et bien c'est juste que j'ai repris le contact avec Angela ?

- Angela ? Comme Weber ? questionna Charlie vraiment étonné.

- Oui c'est exact.

- Et ba dis donc ? Elle est en Virginie tu dis ? Mais quel rapport avec les chevaux ?

- A l'époque elle montait beaucoup à cheval et elle à ouvert son haras en Virginie oui.

- Ca fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu. Ses parents sont décédés il y un bout de temps maintenant. Elle était à l'époque à Seattle. Elle est revenu chercher ses deux petits frères puis je n'en ai plus entendu parler. Comme toi elle est partie à l'autre bout du continent. Faut croire qu'à l'est ou réussi mieux qu'à l'ouest.

- Ses parents sont morts mais de quoi ?

- Accident de voiture. Ils ont étés tués sur le coup. Les petits étaient restés à la maison, ils étaient garder par une nourrice.

- C'est moche. C'était il a combien d'années ?

- Oh ça doit bien faire huit ou neuf ans maintenant. C'était une chouette gamine. Moi pour ma part ça me gène pas de venir, Sue je pense qu'elle ne s'y opposera pas non plus.

- Cool alors, je lui dirais que nous sommes quatre.

Je me rendais compte qu'avec les années parler avec Charlie était devenu simple facile. Je ne cherchai pas des sujets de conversation, lui non cela vendit naturellement. Avant quand j'étais encore humaine je me souviens qu'il y avait de long silence, même s'ils ne nous dérangeait pas.

- Lorsque je vais dire à Billy que son fils revient il va être intenable.

- Je me doute. Comment va t'il d'ailleurs ?

- Il se porte comme un charme. Les gars de la Push sont super attentifs à lui.

- J'imagine.

- Quand vous allez venir, nous allons forcément passé une ou deux soirées pour un feu de camp. Tu verras c'est super sympa.

- Oui je me doute.

- Combien de temps penser vous rester ?

- Je pense une semaine, puisque Micky ne pourra peut-être pas venir, on fera les fêtes de Noël chez toi puis, nous reviendrons le 29 décembre surement. Si Micky peut venir nous resterons alors deux semaines. Mais je te tiendrais au courant pour ça.

- Oui aucune inquiétude nous avons amplement le temps pour planifié ça, c'est dans quatre mois. En tout cas c'est noble de sa part de se sacrifié toutes ses vacances pour continuer à travailler. Il est drôlement bon.

- Son métier est l'un des plus beau qu'on puisse faire. Mais oui c'est une a^me courageuse et serviable. Il est génial sur tous les plans.

- Je sais, heureusement que tu l'as trouvé.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire papa.

- En tout cas nous avons définitivement perdu les autres.

- Oui, même si je suis contente de t'avoir pour moi toute seule, nous devrions peut-être tenté de les retrouver.

- D'accord.

J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et composé le numéro de Micky. Il décrocha à la première tonalité.

- Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

- Oui bien sur, je t'appelle pour savoir ou vous êtes qu'on puisse vous rejoindre Charlie et moi.

- Nous venons tout juste de rentrer à la maison, Nessie est morte de faim. Je vais commencer à préparer à manger, prenez votre temps.

- D'accord à tout de suite Micky.

Nous regagnâmes tranquillement mon appartement en parlant de tout et de rien. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Charlie avait décidé de mettre des chansons rock'n roll sur la stéréo, et nous avons re-visités les tubes des années cinquante. Cependant à un moment donné, une musique que je pensais n'avoir jamais entendue, fit naitre en moi une interrogation car elle me disait très vaguement quelque chose. J'étais sur qu'elle représentait un moment important dans ma vie mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir exactement de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Au bout d'un certain temps j'avais fini par laissé tomber préférant y repenser à un autre moment. J'avais cependant demandé au préalable quel était le titre de cette chanson à mon père même si je me souvenais exactement de l'air. Je comptais bien trouver ce que cette chanson représentait pour moi dans ma vie d'humaine. Charlie m'avait accompagné pour coucher Renesmée, je l'avais laissé seul avec elle le temps de lui raconter une histoire, puis j'étais revenu après Micky et Jacob, lui faire le bisou quotidien que je ne loupais jamais de lui faire. Jacob était parti peu de temps après. Nous avions prévu le lendemain de marcher dans Central Park. Charlie et Sue était finalement parti se coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Une fois la vaisselle lavée, essuyée et rangée, Micky parti en direction de notre chambre, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il vit que je ne le suivait pas.

- Tu ne viens pas mon amour ?

- Si je veux seulement réécouter une musique, elle me dit quelque chose de ma vie d'avant, chuchotais-je.

- C'est la musique dont tu as demandé le titre à Charlie ?

- Oui, je veux savoir, elle représente quelque chose d'important mais je suis incapable de savoir quoi. Je vais l'écouter plusieurs fois et me concentrer ça va finir par revenir.

- Dans ces cas là je vais prendre une douche, fit il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me retournais pour l'embrasser. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je finis par perdre pied avec la réalité. J'allais lui en demander plus mais il me relâcha.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire je t'attendrais, souffla t'il sur ma bouche. Il se détacha de moi et parti discrètement. Quel homme fantastique ! pensais-je admiratrice.

Rallumant la stéréo, je mis avec mon iphone le titre de la chanson. Les notes de la mélodie commencèrent à envahir doucement la pièce. Me plongeant dans le cours brumeux de ma mémoire, tentant de remonter aux plus loin dans les brides de mon enfance, jusqu'au moment de ma transformation mais rien ne vint. M'asseyant dépitée sur le fauteuil rouge près de l'immense baie vitré qui donnée une vue panoramique exceptionnelle de New-York, je continuais de chercher. Le ventilateur soufflait à plein régime, faisant battre mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Instinctivement, je me mis à fredonner les paroles que je commençais à connaitre par coeur et là j'eu le déclic tant attendu. Le moment important de ma vie, je le sentais revenir au galop, mais pas à cause de la musique, pas que du moins. C'est la position que j'avais adopté qui me fit revenir des années auparavant. J'étais assise de la même manière, je regardais à travers une vitre qui était baissé et d'où le vent s'engouffrait faisant voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Comme maintenant. La radio diffusait cette musique. J'étais dans ma vielle Chevrolet côté passager. Les doigts de ma main gauche étaient entrelacés dans une poigne puissante et froide. Je me sentais libre, heureuse, je venais de vivre un grand moment. Mon interlocuteur me disait qu'il aimait beaucoup ce genre de musique, d'ailleurs il connaissait celle-ci par coeur et la fredonnait comme moi aujourd'hui. Nous étions un samedi, comme aujourd'hui et j'étais avec Edward. Nous revenions de la clairière où il m'avait emmené pour la première fois. Il m'y avait déclaré son amour et m'avait embrassé là-bas. Il avait passait ensuite la soirée avec moi, à me chanter une berceuse, ma berceuse et je m'étais endormie blotti dans ces bras de fer. Le lendemain je devais rencontrer sa famille. J'avais la sensation que mon coeur venait de se brisait, la douleur fut si intense qu'elle m'obligea à cesser de respirer. Voilà le souvenir d'un moment qui s'était éteint et pourtant quand j'y pensais il faisait parti des plus beaux. Pourquoi m'avait-il quitté ? Pourquoi l'avais-je rencontré ? Pourquoi l'avais-je aimé ? Non Pourquoi continuais-je à l'aimer ? N'allais-je donc jamais m'en sortir ? Je me sentais si faible à cet instant. J'avais tellement envie de revivre ses moments. Des sanglots sans larmes et silencieux firent échos à la musique. Je devais me ressaisir, Micky ne devait pas me voir comme ça. J'avais envie de prendre l'air, mais je passais déjà si peu de temps avec lui. Tant pis dans deux semaines nous aurons beaucoup plus de temps pour nous. Je me dirigeais sans conviction dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte, Micky était entrain de nouer ses magnifiques cheveux dans un élastique. Lorsqu'il porta son regard sur moi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Mon ange que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il inquiet en me prenant dans ses bras musclés.

- Je viens de me souvenir ce que cette chanson représentait pour moi et j'aurai peut-être mieux fait de ne pas m'en souvenir.

- Tu veux en parler ?

J'hochais la tête négativement. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je suppose que tu veux aller marcher un peu ?

Il me connaissait si bien.

- Je ne tarderai pas trop je te le promet.

- Prends le temps dont tu as besoin mon amour.

- Non je vais pas resté très longtemps dehors. Je serais là bien avant le lever du soleil.

- D'accord. Alors reviens moi vite.

- Je t'aime Micky.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. Je t'attends.

Je déposai un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres, puis je me détachai finalement. Prenant mes clés, je sortis de l'appartement sans me retourner. Une fois sortie, l'air libre me fit un bien fou. Je savais déjà où j'allais. Il devait être 3h du matin, les boites de nuit tournaient à plein régime mais je m'en éloignais rapidement. Prenant la direction de Central Park, j'atteignis finalement les grilles. Escaladant avec souplesse en évitant d'être vu par quiconque je me retrouvais à l'intérieur du parque le plus célèbre des Etats-Unis. Il n'y avait que les animaux qui furetaient sur le sol sec et chaud de l'été. Cependant ils se taisaient sur mon passage, créant un silence presque total et reposant. Seul le bruit de la brise légère claquant sur les feuilles pleines de vies des arbres empêchaient la quiétude totale des lieux. C'était pourtant un fond sonore très agréable. Pour les humains, l'air devait paraitre frais, pour moi il était tiède presque chaud, j'étais bien ainsi. Me postant près de la berge d'un des petits étends huileux de Central Park, je regardais la lune se reflétait sur la couche d'eau, créant un spectacle hypnotisant dans lequel je finis par me perdre. Seul dans les chaudes soirées d'étés la lune pouvait être aussi visible à Manhattan. Ramassant un caillou je le jetais dans l'eau et avec un petit plouf, le choc de la rencontre entre la pierre est l'eau créa des dizaines de petits tsunamis brisant ainsi l'image de la lune si bien dessinée juste avant. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au spectacle que m'offrait les vagues. J'étais si figée et immobile que de loin, je devais ressemblé à une statut. Surement aussi de près d'ailleurs. J'avais cessé de respirer, je me contentais juste de me déconnecté de la réalité. Je voulais m'effacer, n'être qu'un élément du décors. Le vent léger soufflait dans ma direction et mes cheveux bougeaient tranquillement au grès des courants d'airs. Je sentais l'osmose venir, je me perdais totalement, rien ne comptait si ce n'est le reflet de cette lune si belle ce soir là. Je me sentais comme bercée par les méandres grisâtres de cette sphère pleine.

- Bella ?

Je fermais les yeux. _Cette voix. _Tout semblait si féerique. J'imaginais la voix de l'homme qui m'avait torturé. Et pourtant je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'était pas fautif de s'être rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas. La lune, si belle, si parfaite, je voudrais qu'elle puisse s'épousseter pour que des milliards de petite particules cosmiques rentrent en contact avec l'eau. Je voudrais que la lune puisse s'épousseter pour que des milliards de particules cosmiques rentrent en fusion avec ma peau de granit. Le spectacle ne pourrait qu'être attrayant. Je voulais être nue et sentir cette brise si agréablement chaude sans l'obstacle de mes vêtements, sur ma peau froide et lise. Je voulais voire les goutes d'eau tombaient avec légèreté sur mon corps d'albâtre, sentir leurs caresses dans leur chute sur mon épiderme marbré. Je voulais sentir tant de choses sur moi, mais j'aurai voulu qu'au lieu de me contenter d'imaginer des goutes, ce soit les mains d'Edward qui me caressent, j'aurai voulu qu'à la place des particules jetaient sur ma peau par la lune, ce soit les milliards de diamants incrustés sur la peau d'Edward qui viennent se poser sur moi, j'aurai voulu plutôt que de sentir le vent s'engouffrait entre mes vêtements et mon corps que ce soit les bras d'Edward enserrant ma taille, partageant ce moment de bien-être qui m'avait gagné.

- Bella ? Est-ce toi ?

Je rouvris les yeux._ Cette voix._ Elle me semblait si proche, si parfaite, mais pourtant inconnue. Elle était magnifique, elle chuchotait mon prénom comme s'il était un don. Etais-ce comme cela qu'il m'appelait à l'époque ? Je n'en étais pas sur, ma mémoire avait perdu la saveur de sa voix et la transformation m'avait fait perdre définitivement le souvenir sonore du son qu'il émettait lorsqu'il parlait. Pourtant mon rêve éveillé, me donnait la sensation que l'ange qui me parlait était sa voix à lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle était si belle je désirais qu'elle soit la sienne.

Cependant, le vent changea brutalement de direction, instinctivement alors mes narines se déverrouillèrent juste pour admirer les nouvelles effluves que j'avais empêchées de faire rentre en respirant. Cependant, une odeur inconnue et appartenant à un individu de mon espèce, me signala une présence bien trop proche de moi, et me fis redescendre immédiatement de mon nuage. Je me retournais alors à vitesse vampirique, tout en adoptant une posture défensive et en poussant un râle menaçant venu du fond de mes entrailles. Le tout se produit en un sixième de seconde. Lorsque mon regard, se posa sur celui de l'homme sur lequel je fantasmais quelques minutes auparavant, je fus si choquée que je restais bloquée un long moment en proie à l'immobilité la plus totale. Je venais d'être clouée sur place. Etais-je encore entrain de rêver ? Non si ça avait était le cas, mon image de _lui_ aurait était comme toujours voilé par ma vision d'autrefois. Or là je le voyais si clairement qu'il était évident qu'il était devant moi. Je le découvrais avec mes yeux d'aujourd'hui et j'avais la sensation qu'en observant ses traits indescriptibles tant ils étaient magnifiques, de perdre tout ce qui m'appartenait. Je me sentais si légère que je m'envolais comme une feuille. Pourquoi étais-je si bizarre ? Je me perdais complètement dans son regard et les liens que j'avais nouées pour garder le contrôle toutes ces années commençaient à céder sous la pression qu'exerçaient ses yeux perçants sur moi. Je le vis dire quelque chose car ses splendides lèvres bougeaient mais pour la première fois de ma vie vampirique, le son n'atteignit pas mes oreilles avec pourtant mon ouïe si fine. C'est parce que je m'étais envolé, j'étais loin, plus rien ne comptait, j'avais perdu mes repères, tout ce que j'avais construis durant ces années venait de s'écrouler en un instant. Parce que l'objet de mon amour irrationnel était là devant moi. Les particules cosmiques étaient peut-être finalement tombés sur ma tête mais avait emportées avec leur départ causé par le vent toutes mes capacités à revenir à moi. Ses lèvres continuèrent à bouger, son expression que j'étais incapable de comprendre, changèrent et ses traits parfaits se tirèrent. Il amorça un pas vers moi, je ne bougeai pas, je n'arrivai pas à dire à mon cerveau qu'il fallait que je bouge. Comment m'appelais-je déjà ? C'est pas possible que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-ce par ce que j'étais morte et que le tout puissant m'hypnotisait par mon fantasme le plus vicieux, pour m'attirait à lui ? Non le tout puissant aurait mis ma fille pas Edward ! C'étais surement le diable ? Oui c'était ça. Puis un détails me revint en tête. Renesmée. Et le processus de re-conection s'enclencha, je m'appelais Bella, j'étais mariée à Micky qui m'attendait à l'appartement, les Cullen étaient en ville et j'avais renoué le contact avec, Rose m'avait dit qu'Edward passerait leur rendre visite, j'avais une fille, un meilleur ami, j'étais vampire, mon père était de passage à New-York, j'étais psychologue. Mon regard quitta le sien, mon cerveau se débloqua, mon ouïe capta tous les sons inimaginables, mon odorat inhala toutes les odeurs possibles du parque et de New-York, puis je me redressais promptement, il resta immobile. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises. J'avais soif. Inspirant très fortement et ignorant l'odeur du vampire près de moi, je captai plutôt celle d'une proie potentielle. Entre les lapins et les écureuils je risquai de ne pas faire mon bonheur. Rien pour me distraire.

- Bella ? Réponds moi je t'en pris.

Je fermai les yeux et soufflais un bon coup.

- Edward.

- Bella ? Est ce que ça va ? sa voix semblait alarmée.

- Oui ça va.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Qu'est que ça peut bien te faire au juste ? demandais-je en feignant le calme absolu.

Il ignora ma question.

- Bella est-ce vraiment toi ?

- Qui d'autre ? répondis-je ironiquement.

- Depuis quand est tu … comme moi ?

- Huit ans.

- Qui t'as transformé ?

- Micky.

- Micky ? répéta t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui l'homme que j'ai épousé.

Un gémissement sonore retentit de sa gorge, bien qu'il tenta de le masquer.

- Un problème Edward ? son prénom me brula les lèvres, le fait de savoir que je le prononçais devant lui.

- Non Bella. Aucun.

- Le monde est si petit pour qu'on se croise un soir par hasard à Central Park après quinze ans ? Le hasard ferait-il si bien les choses ? Mais je ne crois pas au hasard c'est ça le problème, je paris que tu as su que j'étais dans cette ville par le biais de ta famille ? Je me trompe ?

- Non Bella.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et tu pensais revenir comme ça pour faire amie-ami avec moi après tant de temps ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le combat que j'ai mené pour te garder hors de mon monde, n'est servi à rien. Qu'un imbécile de mon espèce t'es volé ta pureté.

- Micky vaut dix fois mieux que toi. Quand il fait des promesses il les tient lui. Il fuit pas comme un lâche lorsque les choses deviennent sérieuses. Il brise pas le coeur d'une pauvre humaine et ne la laisse pas tomber comme une malpropre pour ne jamais revenir, en prétextant que les choses redeviendraient comme avant son passage. Il a plus de classe que tu n'en auras jamais Edward. Pour qui te prends tu pour te permettre de juger sans savoir ? Encore une preuve de ta stupidité. Je suis navrée que tu me croises aujourd'hui en tant que vampire et non plus comme la frêle humaine que tu as connu. Désolée pour le "combat" que tu as mené, si tu pensais qu'en devenant vampire après ce que tu m'avais fait j'allais te courir après tu te trompes royalement.

Son regard exprima une tristesse nouvelle au fur et à mesure ou je déversai mes paroles.

- J'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi Bella ! J'ai voulu te préserver de moi, j'ai préféré renoncer à toi pour t'épargner une vie que tu regretterais aujourd'hui.

- Tu as tord Edward Cullen, je suis bien plus heureuse en vampire qu'en humaine. Tu as agis sans même te demander s'il y aurait ou non des conséquences. Tu as vraiment rien compris mon pauvre vieux !

- Bella ce que j'ai fais dans la forêt je ne voulais pas le faire et …

- Tais toi ! hurlais-je provoquant un léger tremblement. Ne viens pas me parler de tes regrets. C'est trop facile maintenant que je suis immortelle de se confondre en excuses. De toutes les manières je n'ai rien à te pardonner Edward, tu as fait tes choix et moi les miens. La vie est ainsi faite et on s'en portera tout aussi bien.

- Non, j'aimerais que tu me laisses t'expliquer sil te plait, marche un peu avec moi.

- Non si tu as quelque chose à dire dis le ici, qu'on en finisse.

- Bella je ne peux pas croire que tu m'est oublié. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant ces quinze années. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais vampire j'ai cru devenir fou mais par parce que tu étais l'une des nôtres, juste parce que toutes ces années je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas avoir exhaussé ton souhait. Je n'ai fais que des erreurs avec toi et ça me rends malade. Je n'aurais jamais du partir parce que je t'aimais mais je l'ai fait pour te sauver. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois, j'ai cherché à me trouver des prétexte pour revenir vers toi pour te transformer afin qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble. Mais je me disais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi, oui j'avais peur Bella, mais pas d'être avec toi, seulement de revenir et de voir que tu m'avais oublié.

- Pourquoi me dire ça aujourd'hui Edward ? Ca ne changera plus rien maintenant.

- Si .. si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, Bella je ferais tout pour te prouver mon amour parce que je t'aime. J'ai rêvé de te dire ces mots toutes ces années. A chaque instant j'ai souhaitai te revoir. J'ai espéré que tu me reprendrais dans ces rêves . Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à tout pour te reconquérir, déclara t'il suppliant, son visage tiré par la douleur et la folie de ses paroles.

- Edward c'est trop tard maintenant je suis mariée et ...

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda t'il d'un coup.

- Oui. Une expression de souffrance indescriptible se peignit sur son visage. Cette fois-ci il cacha mieux le gémissement enfoui dans sa gorge. Etait il possible qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

- M'aimes tu encore un peu ?

- Edward s'il te plait ?

- Réponds moi je dois savoir, je t'en pris.

- Edward, j'ai refais ma vie, toi aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais pour ma part cela va plus loin qu'un simple mariage.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis maman. Et le père de cet enfant est un vampire. Je suis tombé enceinte de Michael alors que j'étais encore humaine. Tu as détruit toute ma vie, oui je t'aimais comme jamais je n'aimerais le père de ma fille, mais tu m'a fait trop de mal, et je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal ni à moi et encore moins à ma fille en m'entrainant dans une reconquête comme tu dis parce que je céderais pas. Qu'importe mes sentiments, je ne ferais pas vivre à ma fille une telle situation. Moi aussi j'ai imaginé des choses avec toi. La première est que Renesmée aurait due être ta fille et non celle de Micky. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu as fais tes choix Edward, et je suis désolée que les choses se passent ainsi, nous pourrons à la rigueur être ami malgré mes sentiments envers toi, malgré les sentiments que tu prétends avoir pour moi, cela ne changera rien et j'en suis la première anéantie. Crois moi, mais il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, l'amitié est tout ce que je peux te proposer.

- J'accepte, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de tout faire pour te faire craquer lorsque ta fille sera assez grande pour ne pas t'en vouloir. Je me battrais Bella pour te reconquérir, mon amour pour toi est indestructible, ne l'oublies jamais et je serais toujours au coin de la rue à veiller au moindre moment où tu faibliras. Je t'ai perdue une fois, je vais me battre pour te reprendre.

- Micky te tueras Edward.

- Je préfère mourir à tes pieds en aillant tout tenter, plutôt que de vivre comme étant l'ami que je ne pourrais jamais être pour toi.

- Il faudra te contenter de cela Edward.

- Reprends moi Bella, supplia t'il en se mettant à genou devant moi et en prenant ma main gauche. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur cette dernière. S'il attaquai comme ça je vois pas comment je pourrais tenir une éternité. Immédiatement mon corps réagit à son contact, et je due me faire violence pour ne pas gémir de plaisir quand je sentis ses lèvres se posaient sur ma peau. Combien de fois l'avais-je voulu. Etait-il possible qu'il m'aime vraiment ?

- Reprends toi Edward, sil te plait redresses toi, tu n'as pas à te mettre à genou devant moi allons.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à embrassais ma main avec de plus en plus de passion. Lorsqu'il ne posait pas ses lèvres sur ma peau, il inspirai profondément pour en humer son nectar. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à retirer ma main ? Parce que j'aimais ça et penser à Micky ne suffisait pas à me retirer de ce contact que j'avais tant désiré.

Finalement je retirai ma main, mais seulement pour me mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, alors de ma main gauche se posa doucement mais très légèrement sur sa joue. Bien sur il approfondit le contact en déposant sa main sur la mienne pour la forcer à plus toucher sa joue. Il poussa un râle de contentement. Il releva la tête sur mon visage et ses yeux incendièrent les miens. Je me sentais partir avec lui dans un autre monde. J'étais bien ainsi. Si j'avais été humaine j'aurai rougi sous l'intensité de son regard, mon coeur aurait battu la chamade et j'aurai cessé de respirer. Mais je n'étais plus humaine alors rien ne permettait de voir transparaitre le moindre trouble de ma part.

- Edward si tu m'aimes, pourquoi n'est tu jamais revenu avant ? fis-je d'une voix posée et mesurée, bien qu'au fond de moi je voulais lui hurlais au visage toute la souffrance qu'il m'avait imposé.

- Je voulais te laisser vivre ta vie d'humaine, je voulais sauver ton âme, je ne voulais pas que tu aires sans but dans les tréfonds de la terre à toujours te cacher comme nous, parce que nous sommes privée d'aller dans un monde meilleur. Je voulais tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

- Et moi je ne voulais que toi. Tu as refusé pour des raisons que je peux comprendre, mais je t'aimais plus que la raison ne le permet Edward. Je te voulais pour l'éternité.

- Je te veux pour l'éternité, murmura t'il.

- Edward c'est impossible.

- Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, je ne suis rien sans toi. Maintenant que je sais que tu es comme moi, je ne peux pas repartir comme si de rien n'était. Si tu étais encore humaine Bella, que j'avais vu le chemin que tu as parcouru, je ne serais jamais venu te parler, j'aurai souffert à en mourir de voir que tu avais refais ta vie mais j'aurai été heureux pour toi que tu es trouvé le bonheur. Mais là, rien n'est plus pareil. J'ai renoncé à mon amour pour toi et au tien pour moi à l'époque pour sauver ton humanité. J'ai sacrifié ma raison de vivre pour te donner la chance d'avoir ce que je croyais impossible de te donner à l'époque, comme un enfant par exemple. Tu crois Bella que si j'avais su que j'aurais pu te donner un enfant, je t'aurais quitté ? Tu penses que si j'avais su que tu t'épanouirais dans ta peau de vampire je ne serais pas resté ? Après les milliers de fois où j'avais dit t'aimer tu as laissé ta foi en moi se briser avec un seul mot.

- Edward ne détruit pas ma famille. Tu as détruit ma vie, ne détruit pas ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à bâtir pour ne plus souffrir de ton abandon.

- Je ne veux plus t'abandonner, je veux t'aimer, te choyer, vivre avec toi pour toujours.

- Je regrette mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles préserver ta fille, je saurais être patient pour elle, mais lorsqu'elle sera assez âgée je …

- Edward je veux pas faire souffrir Micky, il m'a tout donné, tout ce que toi tu as refusé de me donner. Sans lui nous ne serions pas là, il ne mérite pas que je lui fasse subir une telle chose. Il m'aime et je tiens à lui. Il a fait ses preuves depuis longtemps Edward. Toi non.

- Je te prouverai que je t'aime plus que lui. Il n'est pas ton âme soeur et tu le sais très bien. Il croit que tu l'es mais tu ne l'est pas. Tu es à moi tout autant que je suis à toi Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas lutter l'un contre l'autre. Je suis patient un jour tu céderas.

Je retirai ma main. Il tenta de la reprendre mais je m'éloignai d'un bond de lui.

- Tu n'est qu'un égoïste Edward !

- Non Bella, si j'avais été plus égoïste j'aurai fait ce qu'au fond je voulais plus que tout, c'est à dire resté avec toi, te transformer et faire ma vie avec toi. J'ai pensé à ton âme avant notre couple, avant notre amour, pourtant tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça à été dur de partir ! J'ai endossé la responsabilité de cette rupture mais aussi celle de ma famille avec moi, j'ai souffert autant que toi Bella et je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que j'en ai plus souffert même si je le pense parce que même en épousant une humaine, je n'ai jamais arrêter de penser à toi, à chaque instant de ma vie. Je pensais que mon éternité serait ainsi, un bucher permanent, un avenir de supplication, un purgatoire sans fin. De toutes les manières je ne comptai pas te survivre après ta mort.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Arrêtes de chercher des arguments pour te convaincre des choses fausses. J'ai été absent quinze longues années Bella, mais je ne te quitterai plus.

- Je dois y aller Edward. Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'essayer mais laisse ma fille en dehors de tout ça. C'est une enfant, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de quoique ce soit.

- Et je saurais respecté ta volonté ma Bella.

- Je ne suis pas ta Bella, Edward.

- Pas encore mais je vais tout faire pour.

- C'est ça. Je partis sans même me retourner comme une furie enragée, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse effrénée. Nous étions à bord de ma BMW avec Charlie, Sue et Renesmée, en direction du haras d'Angela. Nous étions parti à 16h tapante. Charlie m'avait fait de nombreuses remontrances sur le fait que je conduises au delà de la vitesse autorisé, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Renesmée et Sue. Moi en revanche je rechignais sur la grande national à respecter les limitations de vitesse.

- Je te préviens Bella, que je vais te coffrer si tu continue comme ça.

- Relax papa, ma conduite est irréprochable, aucun faux mouvement, pas de freinage violent, je conduis aussi aisément qu'a 50.

- Bella le problème n'est le fait que tu conduises bien, mais seulement que tu es à 15 kilomètres heures au dessus de ce qui est autorisé.

Je levais légèrement le pied sur la pédale et l'aiguille du conteur descendit au niveau des 130 kilomètres heures.

- Ca te va là ? fis-je sarcastiquement.

- Attention jeune fille, je suis indulgent, mais ma patience à ses limites. Il me semble t'avoir élevée en respectant scrupuleusement les limitations de vitesses. Si c'est mon gendre qui t'as engrenés je lui en toucherai deux mots. Regarde l'exemple que tu donnes à ta fille.

- C'est vrai excuses moi Renesmée, rétorquais-je en souriant.

Elle explosa de son rire doux et volupteux.

- T'inquiètes pas, papi je t'écouterai toi et pas maman, fit-elle de sa voix merveilleuse.

- C'est bien ma petite, répondit Charlie fière.

Je les laissai poursuivre la conversation. Depuis la nuit du samedi au dimanche, il y a presque une semaine je n'avais revue Edward. J'avais par contre sentie sa présence, il devait m'espionner comme à l'époque. Si ça pouvait calmer ses ardeurs de me regarder comme un voyeur et que ça le garder éloigner de moi et ma fille alors j'étais prête à accepter ça. J'avais eu peur qu'il débarque chez moi un beau matin, la gueule enfariné devant mon mari en lui disant " Salut, moi c'est Edward, j'aime ta femme et je viens la récupérer". Mais rien d'aussi stupide n'était arrivé et j'étais contente qu'il respecte son engagement. Il savait que je savais qu'il était là à me regarder. Il l'avait dit. " je serais au coin de la rue à attendre le moment où tu faibliras ". Il voulait que je sache qu'il était partout autour de moi. Il voulait me faire craquer de cette façon là, et j'avoue que c'était assez astucieux. Il ne faisait de mal à personne et il me torturai à petit feu. Il était intelligent. Il savait comment faire. Mais ce n'était et ne serait jamais suffisant pour que je craque. Tant qu'il y avait une distance de sécurité d'au moins 700 mètres entre lui et moi je tiendrais. De toutes les manières j'étais aujourd'hui pratiquement sur qu'il respecterait ma volonté même si plusieurs fois je savais que son regard c'était posé sur ma fille, il n'entrerai dans sa vie que si je l'y invitai.

J'avais très longuement repensé à cette conversation que nous avions eu et à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me souvenais encore exactement de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et ça me rendais à la fois tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il m'avait pas quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas et à la fois horriblement malheureuse parce qu'il m'étais douloureux de renoncer à lui alors qu'il m'aimait peut-être. Savoir que, s'il disait la vérité sur les raisons de son départ, il était parti juste pour sauvé mon âme alors il aurait vraiment pu être à la place de Micky et ça c'était le plus dur à encaisser. Le pire c'était qu'il était partout à mes côtés et qu'il n'appartenait plus au souvenir de ma mémoire humaine. Quand je pensais à lui, je ne voyais plus ses traits derrière le voile noir qui m'empêchais de connaitre exactement ses traits. Cela m'aidait à l'époque de ne plus savoir comment il était. Mais là quand je pensais à lui, je voyais sa beauté me frapper de toute part s'en que je puisse rien n'y faire. Il était un milliard de fois plus beau que dans mes souvenirs brumeux et mon amour pour lui s'était si cela était possible encore accru.

- Nous y serons dans combien de temps ? fini par demander Sue.

- Et bien si nous roulions un peu plus vite il resterai normalement trente minutes de trajet, la je suppose qu'il nous en reste cinquante, fis-je tout aussi ennuyée qu'elle à l'idée de rester encore dans la voiture.

- Bella tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis avec en entrainant Sue avec toi. Et Sue ne lui donne pas raison bon sang.

- Papa détends toi, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs plus vite que prévu. Ce serait dommage tu es si bien conservé alors que tu 53 ans !

Renesmée se tenait les côtes tant elle riait. Mon père ne trouva rien à redire et grommela juste car il était heureux que sa petite fille soit si épanouie. Tout le monde adorait ma fille et il y avait de quoi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux abords de Richmond, mon père brisa le silence qui s'était instalé.

- Que sais tu de ton amie maintenant ?

- Pas grand chose, elle à ce haras et j'ai vu une photo d'elle avec un homme et j'imagine qu'il s'agit de son mari. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va trouver là-bas. Une chose est sur c'est que c'est devenu un belle femme, même si elle a toujours était jolie, la photo mettait en scène une femme pleine de vie.

- Je suis content pour elle. Elle à vécu une épreuve difficile. Je pensais pas la revoir un jour dis donc.

- Moi non plus, fis-je sincèrement.

Finalement, nous atteignîmes la frontière de la propriété, et nous nous engageâmes dans une allée bordé par des arbres de chaque coté. Lorsque nous débouchâmes du chemin, nous vîmes une jolie ferme se dressait devant nous. C'était le bazars. Il y avait des meules de foin accumulées près d'une grange et du crottin de cheval prônant sur la petite place. Nous nous garâmes et nous descendîmes de voiture. Il était à 21h tapantes lorsque je vérifiais ma montre. Parfaitement à l'heure. Me concentrant, je constatai qu'il y avait sept coeurs qui battaient, ceux de ma famille compris. Un grand brun vint à notre rencontre. C'était l'homme sur la photo que j'avais vu.

- Bonsoir, vous devez être les invités qu'attendais avec impatience Angela. Je m'appelle Daniel, je suis le mari d'Angela. J'imagine que Bella c'est toi ? demanda t'il à mon intention.

- En effet, répondis-je.

- On fera les présentations à l'intérieur, entrez donc ma femme est entrain de préparer le repas. J'espère que vous aimez le curry Angela en raffole.

- C'est parfait, répondit mon père alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une femme aux cheveux long et noir se présenta et je reconnus immédiatement mon amie.

- Bella ! Je suis si contente de te voir enfin, cria t'elle presque en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentait vraiment très bon et ma gorge me brula fortement. Je devais aller chasser cette nuit si je ne voulais pas commettre une erreur irréparable.

- Moi aussi Angela. Me détachant d'elle je continuais. Voici Charlie, mon père que tu connais déjà je pense et sa femme Sue.

- Bien sur que je me souviens de vous Charlie. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir chef Swan, lança t'elle gentiment.

- Moi de même Angela.

- Et voici Renesmée, ma fille, fis-je fièrement. Renesmée c'est mon amie de longue date Angela.

- Mon dieu comme tu es belle Renesmée ! s'exclama t'elle éblouie par sa beauté.

- Merci, répondit ma fille de sa voix parfaite.

- Les enfants descendez, cria Daniel.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Deux petits bouts de rien de tout firent leur apparition en haut de l'escalier. Ils faisaient la course.

- Ne courez pas dans les escaliers, sermonna leur père.

Arrivé en bas Angela se tourna vers eux.

- Les enfants je vous présente, Bella mon amie, son père Charlie, la femme de Charlie, Sue et la fille de Bella, Renesmée.

Se tournant vers nous elle continua.

- Voici mon fils Clark et ma fille Hendy.

- Bonsoir, lançais-je en souriant.

- Coucou, me répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Quel âge avez vous ? demandais-je.

- Moi je suis le plus grand, j'ai 9 ans et ma soeur Hendy à 6 ans.

- Vous allez pouvoir vous amusez avec moi alors, j'ai 8 ans, rétorqua ma fille envieuse de se faire des amis.

- D'accord, viens on va te montrer nos jouets.

Ma fille lâcha ma main et parti avec les enfants d'Angela en empruntant l'escalier.

- Je vais vous montrez vos chambres, suivez moi, nous indiqua Daniel.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, nous empruntâmes un long couloir. Daniel ouvrit une porte et indiqua que c'était la mienne. J'entrai et déposai mon sac qui comportait mes vêtements. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Daniel était vraiment très attentionné avec Angela et c'était un papa poule avec ses enfants. Il me faisait penser à Micky sur plusieurs aspects. J'ai appris au cours de la soirée que ça faisait 10 ans qu'ils étaient mariés comme moi et Micky. Lorsque Angela avait quitté Seattle et emmené ses frères loin de Forks, après l'accident de ses parents, ils étaient partis s'installer à Richmond. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Daniel au cours d'une soirée dans un bar, il y a douze ans de cela. Elle s'était occupée de ses frères comme elle avait pu et Daniel l'avait aidé. A la naissance de leur fils, l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec les frères encore mineurs d'Angela était devenu trop petit alors ils avaient achetés cette ferme, il y 8 ans,qui était délabrée et l'avaient retapés tous ensemble. Au fur et à mesure s'était devenu un haras qui avait mis du temps à être reconnu mais aujourd'hui personne ne doutait de l'excellente réputation des lieux. Angela avait donné son énergie à sauver cet endroit, à s'occuper de son fils ainsi que de ses frères. Ces derniers avaient quittés la ferme. L'un était à la faculté à Richmond avec un appartement qu'il partageait avec sa copine et l'autre était parti vivre à Boston où il avait ouvert un bar qui commençait à marcher. Daniel avait trois ans de plus que sa femme soit 34 ans et à coté moi qui était sensé avoir 32 ans bientôt 33, la différence qui nous séparait était sidérante. Je n'avais rien d'une femme de cette âge. On pouvait à la rigueur de donner 28 ans mais pas plus. Cette pensée me fis mal car viendrai le jour où je ne pourrais plus voir mon père. A moins de trouver une solution miracle, il me semblait que mes années à ses côtés étaient comptées. Charlie voulait peut-être faire semblant de ne rien voir mais il n'était pas fou. Je savais qu'il lui arrivait de se poser des questions, d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'on se voyait après une longue absence il ne manquait pas de me faire une réflexion sur le fait que je faisais pas mon âge. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à ne plus le voir. J'allais vivre pour l'éternité et je savais que mon père n'était pas éternel et je refusais de ne pas profiter de lui jusqu'à qu'il trépasse.

Le lendemain, Angela équipa ma fille et lui donna sa première leçon d'équitation. Elle adora littéralement. Moi j'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais chassé une grosse partie de la nuit et je pouvais rester près des humains sans ressentir une trop forte tentation. J'avais appelé Micky et il avait parlé à sa fille. Il m'avait dit avoir vu Carlisle à l'hôpital en emmenant un cas très grave aux urgences. Il commençait à beaucoup apprécié Emmett qui était venu à l'improviste la veille et ils s'étaient fait une soirée jeux vidéos. L'après midi j'étais allé avec Charlie Sue et Renesmée en ville, où nous avions un peu visité la capital de Virginie. Le soir nous avions mangé au restaurant. Ayant rien à faire de ma nuit, j'avais remis d'actualité une nouvelle expédition de chasse, même si je n'avais pas spécialement soif. Une fois tous les enfants couchés, Charlie et Sue était rapidement parti dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Daniel regardait la télévision après sa journée de travail pour se détendre. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Angela.

- Ca te dis une balade nocturne à cheval, me demanda t'elle.

- Heu je ne sais pas monter et en plus de ça les chevaux ne m'apprécient pas vraiment.

La vérité c'est qu'ils étaient censés être plus mes proies qu'autre chose, si je m'approchais trop d'une de ces bêtes elle sentirait le danger que je représente pour elle. Je préférais donc éviter le moindre tapage.

- Préfères tu que l'on marche un peu alors ?

- Oui cela me plairais davantage.

- Bien je vais chercher mon manteau et j'arrive.

- Pas de problème je t'attends dehors.

L'air était lourd pour le premier week-end de septembre. Je pouvais sentir par l'électricité que dégageait l'air qu'il allait y avoir un orage sous peu. Tant mieux, j'adorais chassé sous la pluie, le nectar de mes proies n'en était que plus appréciable car décuplé. Immédiatement cela me donna envie de boire et je due me faire violence pour chasser la brulure de ma gorge en pensant à tout sauf à l'activité que je pratiquerais au cours de la nuit. Angela revint couverte de sa parka. A l'époque elle était déjà frileuse, j'imagine que le temps avait conforté ce critère chez elle. Elle me sourit et prit la tête des opérations. Angela ne parlait jamais pour rien dire et encore aujourd'hui, le silence ne la gênait pas. Cependant j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'était devenu tous les gens qui partageaient nos années de lycée à Forks. Elle avait eu plus de rapport avec eux que moi, donc peut être aurait elle des informations à me divulguer. Je n'avais jamais était intéressée à ce que pourrait devenir tous ces gens mais j'avais l'éternité devant moi, j'avais le temps donc de m'intéresser un peu à eux.

- Angela ?

- Oui Bella ?

- As tu gardé le contact avec les élèves de Forks qui partageaient nos cours ? Si je me souviens bien il y avait Ben Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Eric et surement d'autres je dois en oublier.

- Et bien après mon départ de Forks, à peu près au même moment que toi, peut-être un mois après, Ben est venu avec moi et nous avons emménagés ensemble. Régulièrement je voyais Eric Tyler Mike et Jessica mais à la fin cette dernière est devenu très amie avec Lauren Malory alors j'ai un peu mis notre amitié de côté. Ben et moi nous sommes séparés, il a continué ses études d'informaticien. Il est aujourd'hui ingénieur dans la Silicone Valey en Californie. Il s'est marié une première fois et il à eu trois enfants, puis il s'est remarié et en à eu un quatrième. Nous nous appelons de temps en temps mais c'est avec Eric et Tyler que j'ai le plus de contact. Je sais par leur biais que Mike à repris les affaires de ses parents donc il vit toujours à Forks. C'est un coureur de jupons et n'a rien construit de concret. Il n'a pas évolué depuis le temps. Tyler à longtemps eu le même style de vie mais finalement il à laissé tomber pour se consacrer à la musique. Il fait pas mal de petits concerts. Il a une petite amie depuis un an maintenant et il est heureux comme ça. Il vit à Seattle depuis qu'il à eu son bac. Eric lui est devenu journaliste et va un peu partout dans le monde pour faire des reportages il sort avec une mannequin de 22 ans et voudrais faire sa vie avec elle, il veut se ranger et songer à avoir des enfants, il vit maintenant à Chicago depuis six ans je crois. Tous les trois mois environs on s'organise un week-end où à tour de rôle on va chez l'un d'entre nous et nous sommes toujours aussi complice. Je dirais même plus maintenant qu'avant. Souvent on reparle de nos années de lycée et ça me semble si loin maintenant. Parfois j'ai la sensation que la vie passe si vite. Je crois encore que je viens de sortir du bac et je prends conscience que c'était il y 14 ans. Cela me rends si nostalgique.

- Oui, le temps est vicieux. On ne le possède jamais on s'inscrit en lui et on finit par disparaitre comme tout le reste. Le lycée c'était nos années d'innocence. J'ai si peu de souvenir de ma vie avant Forks. Je n'ai rien gardé de cette période de ma vie. Même à Forks. Je commence tout juste à reprendre contact avec le passé, et quand je vois toute les routes différentes qu'on à emprunté, en même temps cela me fascine mais j'avoue que cela m'effraie aussi. Au lycée nous étions tous là pour le même but, avoir notre bac et après tout éclate et nos ambitions nous éloignent. Tyler est à Seattle, Eric à Chicago, toi à Richmond, moi à New-York, Mike à Forks nous n'avons plus rien en commun. Et Jessica Stanley qu'est elle devenue ?

- Jessica … après avoir eu son diplôme elle est partie pour tenter sa chance avec Lauren à Los Angeles. Aucune des deux n'ont réussi. Jessica s'est marié avec un homme très riche mais elle à eu un cancer du sein il y a trois ans et elle en est morte en à peine deux mois. J'ai été à son enterrement et ça m'a fais beaucoup de peine car elle ne méritait pas ça, même si c'était une peste.

- Oui c'est franchement triste. Et Lauren ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendue parler d'elle c'était à l'enterrement de Jessica. Elle à longtemps était strip teaseuse puis elle est devenue secrétaire. Elle à une fille et s'est installé au Texas. Je n'en sais pas plus et je pense que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle. C'était une garce, une opportuniste. Elle disait que Jessica était sa meilleure amie et pourtant elle n'est même pas venue à son enterrement. Jessica lui donnait pas mal d'argent pour vivre et quand elle est morte son mari à refuser de continuer à l'entretenir alors elle est partie. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise fille et il à longtemps tenté de raisonner sa femme mais Jessica vouait une admiration à Lauren et cette dernière en à profiter jusqu'au bout.

- A l'époque je ne portais pas cette fille dans mon coeur parce qu'elle parlait beaucoup dans mon dos et je vois que quinze ans plus tard elle n'a pas changé ou peut-être en pire.

- Cette fille est une vipère.

- Et bien que de révélations.

- Nous avons toutes les deux énormément souffert après ou pendant cette période de notre vie. Le lycée n'a pas était de tout repos pour toi. Je suis contente que tu es refait ta vie mais Bella, as tu vraiment oublié Edward ?

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela ?

- Parce que quand tu parles de ton mari, Micky on sent de l'admiration, beaucoup de fierté et de la reconnaissance, de la tendresse aussi mais je me souviens le regard que tu avais lorsque tu regardais Edward. Jamais je n'auras cru possible d'aimer comme tu l'as aimé, et je vois bien que dans ton regard lorsque tu parles de Micky il n'y à pas cette dévotion, cette adoration, cet amour inconditionnel que tu avais pour Edward.

- Tu n'as pas changé Angela ! Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, répondis-je en souriant malgré la boule qui s'était formé dans mon ventre. A l'époque j'avais peur de t'affronter à cause de ça et aujourd'hui encore tu me prouves à quel point j'ai raison.

- Donc je disais vrai ?

- Je n'ai jamais oublié Edward. Il hante encore mes pensées et l'amour que je lui porte est toujours aussi fort que depuis Forks. Si mon amour pour lui n'a pas diminuer, la douleur est devenue acceptable avec le temps. Je dis pas qu'elle n'est plus là car c'est faux mais j'ai appris à la maitriser. Je n'ai eu qu'un amour et c'est lui. Ca à toujours était lui et ça sera toujours lui. Pourtant je sais que jamais je ne retournerais dans ses bras par respect pour Micky.

- S'il revenait tu lui tournerai le dos malgré ton amour pour lui ?

- Oui. Micky m'a tant aidé, sans lui je n'en serais pas là. Il est le père de ma fille alors pourquoi lâcherais-je ce que j'ai construit en 11ans pour un amour de jeunesse qui à duré six mois et qui m'a détruite ? Il n'y aucune raison valable à faire un choix aussi stupide. Si Edward était revenu au bout d'un ans, deux ans, trois à la rigueur alors je l'aurai accepté à nouveau dans ma vie, mais il n'est pas revenu et j'ai bâti ma vie loin de lui, et de l'endroit où notre histoire à commencé et s'est tragiquement terminé. Forks est pour moi un lieu à la fois magique et tragique.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti. Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Il t'aimait et tu auras beau pensé ce que tu veux Bella, tu me dis habile d'esprit et je sais qu'Edward t'aimait peut-être même plus que tu ne l'aimais. Lorsque vous étiez tous les deux ensembles, il y avait cette attraction presque fantastique qui vous englobait dans une bulle imperméable à tout. Vous étiez deux aimants qui convergeaient irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Jamais je n'ai connu cette passion merveilleuse que tu as connu Bella et jamais je ne l'ai revu ailleurs.

- Angela cette passion à était plus dévastatrice que merveilleuse. Il m'a quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus, il me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a quitté. Il n'y aucune autre raison qui pourrait expliquer son départ surtout si ce que tu dis es vrai. Il s'est amusé un temps puis s'est volatilisé lorsqu'il s'est lassé.

- Je ne pense pas, il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose sous jacent. Un élément qui aurait contraint Edward à te quitter pour ne jamais revenir, mais je suis sur que lui non plus ne s'en ai jamais remis.

- J'ai revue récemment certains membres de la famille Cullen et j'ai appris qu'il s'était marié. Il a surement due trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaisait plus que moi. Une femme digne de lui et de sa beauté. La fin de ma phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure tant les mots étaient durs à sortir.

- Bella tu as toujours était magnifique et tu l'es encore plus aujourd'hui. Tu étais parfaite pour lui comme lui était parfait pour toi. Vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, tu te dévalorises toujours autant.

- Non depuis que je suis avec Micky j'ai conscience de celle que je suis. J'ai confiance en moi. Mais dès qu'il s'agit d'Edward je ne tiens plus la comparaison. Il était la perfection incarnée lui, moi je n'en suis qu'une pale copie.

- C'est vrai qu'il était quand même très beau.

- Mais il n'y à pas que ça, il était doux, galant un véritable gentlemen, très attentionné, intelligent, cultivé, protecteur, joueur, confident, il était tout ce que je rêvais de voir chez un homme dans mes fantasmes d'adolescente. Il était le prince charmant du plus merveilleux des contes de fées.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée qu'il t'ai quitté.

- Ca ne fait rien Angela, les années effaceront son souvenir. D'ailleurs elles ont déjà estomper tant de choses qui lui appartenait. Son odeur, sa voix, et même son visage ont fini par se perdre en intensité avec le temps.

Enfin c'était faux depuis une semaine puisque je l'avais revu à Central Park, mais pendant quinze ans ce que narrait n'était que la stricte vérité.

- Je me doute.

- Parfois je me dis que ma plus grande erreur c'est d'avoir emménagé à Forks. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, jamais je n'y aurais été et jamais j'aurai cette saveur amère de me demandais comment ça aurait était s'il ne m'avait pas quitté, parce que le pire n'est pas la sensation d'abandon. Non ce qui fait le plus dur à vivre c'est de ne pouvoir qu'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être, et le fait de ne pas savoir m'empêche de l'oublier totalement.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Bella. Les choses auraient étés plus simple pour toi si tu étais restée à Phoenix.

- J'imagine que j'aurais fait mes études là-bas. J'adorais cette ville alors peut-être que j'y aurais vécu pour le restant de mes jours. Mais y retourner me rappelle pourquoi je l'ai quitté et les conséquences que ça a eu pour moi. Te revoir aujourd'hui me rapproche de son souvenir et de sa réalité, parce que tu l'as connu. Parfois j'ai du mal à m'assurer que rien de tout ça n'était en fait qu'un rêve, un merveilleux rêve qui à viré au drame le 15 septembre 2006. Nous sommes en 2021 et dans tout juste 12 jours cela fera quinze ans qu'il est parti et regarde où j'en suis. Je me larmoie encore sur ça. Je ne suis qu'une épave qu'on à grossièrement retapé après un crash, et avec laquelle on peut avancer mais avec toujours un point d'ancrage sur le lieu où tout à déraper. J'avance tête baissée mais difficilement. Il a fallu me pousser pour que je redémarre, mais sous la carrosserie repeinte, on peut voir des fuites, des trous d'airs parfois infime mais présent et aucun matériaux ne vient à bout de ces trous qui après avoir étés rebouchés se débouchent à nouveau. C'est un cercle vicieux. Mon coeur est troué de toute part. J'y ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et ce trou là est plus important que les autres mais ce n'est pas tout. Les trous d'airs secondaires sont cette famille qui est la sienne que j'avais choisi, que j'aimais comme la mienne. C'était une vie que j'avais décidé de vivre pleinement, un destin que j'avais tracé à la règle et tout à voler en éclat comme lorsqu'on claque des doigts, aussi prompt qu'efficace. Pas de marche arrière juste des points de suture qui n'ont pour rôle que d'atténuer légèrement la cicatrice. J'aimerais ressentir la nostalgie qui te gagne lorsque tu parles du passé, mais pour moi le retour à ces sources ne fait référence qu'au drame de ma vie. Qu'importe les raisons qui l'ont poussés à partir, qu'il m'aimait au moment de son départ où qu'il m'aime encore, je suis brisée et j'ai du construire une vie que je ne voulais pas pour surmonter ma peine. Les choix que j'ai fais je ne les regrette pas car ils m'ont apportés ma fille, mais cette enfant je voulais qu'elle soit d'Edward et non pas d'un autre. Même s'il revenait aujourd'hui il ne serait pas son père, il ne serait pas mon époux. Non, Edward appartient à mon passé et la magie s'est envolée le jour où il m'a quitté.

Jamais je ne m'étais ouverte à ce point. Jamais je ne mettais mis à nue de la sorte. Même Jacob ne savais rien de tout ça. Mais Jacob était mon présent et aussi mon futur. Je savais qu'après ce week-end je ne reverrais jamais Angela, parce qu'elle aussi était mon passé et je devais lui dire tout ça à elle est à personne d'autre. Elle avait connu Edward, elle était inscrite sur la même page que lui sur le livre de ma vie et pour tourner cette page il fallait que je déballe tout ce qui appartenait à cette époque. En vérité il ne s'agissait même plus de tourner la page, je devais l'arracher et la bruler, elle et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Ainsi donc ma souffrance que j'avais gardé pour moi toutes ces années, cette amitié que j'avais eu avec Angela, ce goût amère que laisse la question "s'il ne m'avait pas quitté ?" cet amour apocalyptique qui avait dévasté ma vie, je devais tout bruler pour commencer à réécrire une nouvelle histoire un nouveau conte de fée, mon conte, mon histoire, pas celle d'Edward et moi. Celle ci était inachevée morte et enterrée et à moins qu'il y ai un miracle pour la ressuscité elle était pour l'instant condamnée à se perdre dans le néant.

- Nous aurions pu être de très grandes amies Angela, continuais-je, mais le sort en à décidé autrement.

- Je le pense aussi Bella. Mais parfois la vie s'arrange pour que des liens ne se crée pas. Tu es revenue me voir pour me dire tout ça mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que j'enterre cette époque de ma vie. J'ai assez pleuré, il est tant que je vois l'avenir sous un autre jour, sans mon passé sombre pour coloré ce qui m'attend. Je vais avoir 33 ans dans 10 jours. Tu es la personne avec qui j'ai étais la plus proche à cette période de ma vie et tu es la seule à qui je pouvais dire tout ça. Tu es la seule avec qui je peux enterrer profondément cette histoire.

- Et comptes tu m'enterrer avec ton passé Bella ?

Je gardais le silence puis me décidais à répondre.

- Je pense que c'est nécessaire, oui.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour car il était évident que tu ne l'oublierais pas. Je savais que nous aurions cette conversation et j'étais pratiquement sur que tu disparaitrais à nouveau de ma vie comme il y a douze ans. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Bella car je comprends ton geste. J'espère simplement que tu vas de nouveau pouvoir espérer comme j'espère ce soir. J'espère seulement que tu vas pouvoir aimé à nouveau comme je t'ai vu aimé une fois. J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu vas pouvoir vivre.

Elle mis sa main sur ma poitrine là ou logeait mon coeur mort, et fis de même avec ma main.

- Si grâce à moi tu as réussi ça Bella, alors nous aurons étés de grandes amies.

Elle me sourit puis brisa le contact physique entre nous. Son regard noir n'était que douceur, mais elle se détourna et s'en alla vers sa maison. Nous savions que demain en nous voyant les choses auraient changées. Oui, elle serait une inconnue à mes yeux et je serais une inconnue aux siens. Notre amitié s'arrêtait là, aux abords de la forêt qui bordait sa ferme Exactement comme il y à quinze ans lorsque dans la forêt qui bordait la maison de mon père mon histoire avec Edward s'était brusquement achevée.


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Apple pour cette review absolument fantastique. J'ai eu énormément de plaisir en la lisant. Merci. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de rythme particulier dans mon écriture et j'en suis navrée.

Voici un nouveau chapitre posté rapidement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à toutes et à tous.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais reparlé d'Angela. Nous étions repartis de son ranch, nous nous étions dis au revoir dans les formes, rien d'extravagant, juste ce que la convention demande. Son regard n'avait reflétait que nostalgie, le mien s'était perdu dans la détermination. Il m'aurait était pourtant si simple de continuer à côtoyer Angela. Mais je n'avais jamais reparlé d'elle. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Edward n'avait pas cessé de tourner autour de moi, comme un prédateur guette sa proie, mais je ne fléchissais pas. Il le voyait et de plus en plus il franchissait une distance qui le rapprochais bien trop de moi. Or ces derniers temps, j'étais perpétuellement avec Micky et je ne devais à aucun moment laissé paraitre le moindre signe d'un trouble quelconque. Je refusais de montrer à Micky que je portais de l'intérêt à Edward. Mais dès que les Cullen et nous faisions une sortie, il était indubitablement présent au grand désarroi d'Esmée qui savait à quel point il m'était dur de lui résister.

Ce soir nous étions invités à la villa de Carlisle et d'Esmée et cette fois-ci je devrais être extrêmement vigilante à mes expressions, à mes gestes à mes paroles. Je devrais absolument tout contrôlé. Ce soir, la famille serait au complet. En plus du fait qu'Alice et Jasper étaient de retour, et que j'allais devoir affronter celle qui avait failli à son rôle de meilleure amie des années auparavant, j'allais rencontrer la femme qui partageait la vie d'Edward. Celle qui avait gagné la chance d'être à ses côtés. Et rien que cette perspective me donnait envie d'annuler, mais aux yeux de Micky cela paraitrait bizarre. Même si me servir de l'excuse de l'ancienne meilleure amie était tentante, je devais aussi prouver à Edward que j'étais parfaitement bien avec mon mari et qu'il pouvait bien avoir refait sa vie sans que cela m'affecte. La femme d'Edward était humaine, et était au courant de l'existence des vampires. Du peu dont m'avait parlé Rose, elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Edward et souhaitait par dessus tout qu'il l'a transforme enfin. Il l'avait épousé alors qu'elle n'avait que 18 ans. Aujourd'hui elle en avait 26 et se languissait que son mari ne la transforme pas. Ces détails me donnait envie de vomir, au sens métaphorique bien sur. Je n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de confrontation et se serait me mentir que de faire croire le contraire. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix.

J'ordonnais la magnifique chevelure de ma fille, pour la rendre aussi époustouflante que possible. Je lui avais choisi une tenue tout à fait en harmonie avec cette fin de septembre. Tout en couleur comme les feuilles qui virevoltaient dans le ciel et se détachaient de leur branche pour venir s'écrasait sur le béton de Manhattan. Moi je m'étais sobrement habillé d'un assemblage totalement noir mais tout à fait approprié pour un diner. Micky lui avait opté pour une tenue dans l'entre deux entre ma fille et moi, choisissant un jean clair avec un sweat marron. Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la grande maison de Carlisle et d'Esmée et plus nous avancions plus j'avais du mal à rester calme. Micky le sentait mais par respect ne faisait aucun commentaire. Renesmée dormait à point fermé à l'arrière insouciante de se qui l'entourer.

Nous quittâmes la grande nationale, pour rejoindre un chemin boueux à l'intersection d'une embouchure quasi impossible à déceler et nous nous enfonçâmes dans une forêt dense sur plusieurs kilomètres. Tout ceci, ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Forks, sauf que le conducteur avait changé, moi aussi et un petit bout de chou s'était invité entre temps. A nouveau l'envie terrassante de laisser courir mon imagination à ces souvenirs lointains, me plongea instantanément dans une vague oppressante de nostalgie. Et bien sur la lame de fond s'occupait de ravager mon coeur autant de culpabilité envers mon Micky que pour l'impossibilité de laisser miroiter dans mon esprit des images de moi avec Edward. Bien sur je me fustigeai un peu plus, en me souvenant que j'allais rencontrer la femme à qui Edward appartenait. Cette pensée eu raison de mon self-control et ma main qui était posée sur l'accoudoir imprima des marques profonde dans le matériau qui se comprima sous la pression. Je m'arrêtais juste avant de désintégrer en miette le malheureux reposoir.

- Bon sang Bella que se passe t'il, craqua finalement Micky.

- Je ne suis pas prête, me dégonflais-je aussitôt.

- Prête à quoi ?

- A revoir Alice, mentis-je, en partie cependant.

- Qu'est ce qui vous oppose mon amour ? Explique moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Disons que je pensais que nous étions meilleures amies et elle m'a laissé tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Et je crois que ma condition de vampire n'a pas effacé le désarroi que j'ai ressentis en la perdant.

- Tu m'as jamais expliqué ce qu'il à bien plus t'arrivais au moment où elle est partie.

- Disons que j'ai eu plusieurs peines.

- De quels ordres ?

- Des problèmes d'adolescentes Micky mais là n'est pas la question. C'est le geste que j'ai jamais accepté. Pour moi l'amitié, la vraie, signifie de rester fidèle. Jacob lui n'a jamais failli à cette tâche et je pense pas non plus lui avoir causé du tord. S'il me faisait le même coup qu'Alice je lui arracherais la tête.

- Mon amour calmes toi allons. Nessie est juste derrière.

- C'est vrai.

La mention de ma fille me calma. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jake. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous débouchâmes, finalement de l'épaisse forêt pour atterrir sur une immense villa, encore plus imposante que celle de Forks, mais exactement du même type de construction. Micky gara la voiture prêt, d'une Aston Martin noire. Je réveillais gentiment ma poupée qui bailla de sa petite bouche qui formait un O parfait et nous rejoigne à l'extérieur. Esmée et Carlisle était sur le pas de la porte en haut des escaliers un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir à vous. Venez donc, nous lança gentiment Esmée. Elle me prit dans ses bras, ainsi que Renesmée et se contenta d'une poignée de main avec Micky. Carlisle serra tendrement Renesmée qu'il garda dans ses bras, me fit la bise et serra de sa main libre celle tendue de Micky. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rosalie nous rejoignis Emmett à ses talons. Jusqu'à tout allait bien, j'étais en sentier battu, en terrain connu, aucun obstacles à affronter. Mis à part celui de Nessie, aucun autre coeur ne battait dans la maison, je pouvais donc en déduire qu'Edward n'était pas encore là. Puis vint le premier round. Jasper arriva dans l'encadreur de la porte de la cuisine, hésitant. Je n'avais rien contre lui, la colère que je ressentais ne lui étais nullement destiné.

- Jasper ! fis-je avec enthousiasme. Quel plaisir de te revoir enfin !

- Moi aussi Bella. Cela me fait bizarre de te voir en tant que vampire. Mais je dois avouer que cela te va très bien. A croire que tu étais faite pour ça finalement.

Je rigolais de bon coeur, ce qui détendit tout le monde Jasper comprit. Je sentis une atmosphère apaisante régnait tout à coup sur la pièce. Bien sur c'était l'oeuvre de Jasper. Je savais pourquoi il faisait ça. L'instant d'après ce fut l'entré en scène d'Alice. Un mélange de colère et de contentement se mélangea en moi. J'avais à la fois envie de l'étrangler mais aussi de la prendre fort dans mes bras de passer l'éponge sur ce qui était arrivé espérant retrouvé ma meilleure amie.

- Bonsoir Bella, me dit elle calmement, attendant une réaction de ma part autant dans mes traits que dans ses visons. Elle ne voyait rien puisque j'étais divisée par le maelström de mes émotions.

- Et bien j'aurais jamais penser te revoir Alice.

- Pour ma part j'ai toujours eu l'espoir que ce moment arrive un jour.

- Et je suis là. Avec ma fille Renesmée, ma douce Nessie, et mon Micky son père. Micky, Renesmée voici Jasper et Alice, mes … amis de longue date.

- C'est un plaisir Jasper, Alice, répondit gentiment Micky.

- Pour nous aussi, continua tranquillement Jasper.

- C'est toi la grande amie de Bella, demanda innocemment ma fille. Alice sembla très gênée et ne trouva rien à dire. Elle me lança un regard angoissé ne sachent quoi lui dire.

- Oui ma chérie, même si les années de séparation ont effrités notre amitié, c'est la fameuse Alice.

- Je suis contente de te connaitre alors Alice, fit Renesmée tout fière. Je sentais qu'Alice avait du mal à cacher ses émotions, je sentais qu'elle était chamboulée, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je vis une Alice capable de se contrôler et restait calme. Avait-elle murie ? C'était elle assagit ?

- Sommes nous donc au grand complet ? demanda tranquillement Micky à Carlisle.

- Non nous attendons notre dernier fils et sa femme.

C'est à cet instant, que nous entendîmes les pneus d'une voiture approchaient rapidement de la villa. Et c'est aussi à cet instant que commençait ma lente agonie. Le coeur battant et palpitant de l'inconnue résonnaient à mes oreilles comme le pire song qu'il m'est était donné d'entendre. J'avais la sensation d'entendre les tambours que l'on frappe, lorsque le condamné sur la place publique a le cou bien en évidence attendant avec désespoir le moment ou les coups de tambours disparaitront lorsque la lame de la hache tranchera sa tête. Deux portes claquèrent, deux démarches, une fluide et agile, l'autre plus hésitante. Quatre pas résonnant sur les marches de l'escalier. Esmée qui se déplace pour ouvrir la porte aux deux nouveaux convives. Je voyais la scène de très loin. Je me sentais comme déconnectée.

Je lançais un regard à Rosalie qui me fit un geste de soutien rassurant, signifiant qu'elle serait là pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'entendis deux joues claquaient l'une contre l'autre puis à nouveau le même son se produisit, l'odeur de sang humain s'engouffra dans la pièce ainsi que mélangé à elle, le merveilleux nectar de l'ange démon qui me hantait. Je regardais Micky. Son regard était rivé vers la porte d'entré. La voix d'Esmée, de l'inconnue et d'Edward ne parvenaient pas à mes tympans. J'étais comme engourdie. Mes sens ne me répondaient plus. Jamais depuis que j'étais vampire, je n'avais était aussi démunie et vulnérable. Et tout ceci à cause d'une simple humaine. Une femme qui pouvait très bien être mon repas de ce soir. Se concentrer sur Micky, se concentrer sur Renesmée, se concentrer sur des bons moments avec Jacob, penser au bonheur de ma fille, à celui de mon homme, au mien qui à cet instant était en miette aux pieds d'Edward et de cette horrible sangsue qui l'avait pour elle seule.

Non. Se calmer, penser au bonheur de ta fille, oublier le tien. Penser au bonheur de Micky et au mal que je lui ferais s'il découvrait quoique ce soit, oublier le mien autant mon mal que mon bonheur. Penser au bonheur de ma fille et au mal que je lui ferais si elle découvrait quoique ce soit, oublier le mien autant mon mal que mon bonheur. Penser à Renesmée. Comme par enchantement, je retrouvais l'usage de tous mes sens grâce à cet exercice. Le moment était arrivé et j'étais calme. J'allais encaisser et j'extérioriserais plus tard ma souffrance. Garder la face est tout ce qui comptait. Une femme brune, de taille moyenne, aux yeux chocolat, un visage en coeur pale comme la mort apparu sur le pas de la porte. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient entrouvertes laissant passer l'air. Elle reprenait sa respiration, son coeur battait vite. Elle avait peur, ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Mais pourtant elle était belle au possible. Fine et habillée tout de noir, elle portait un leggings en cuir moulant avec une robe noire et des Doc Marteens. Un gilet reposait sur ses frêles épaules. J'eu le dégout de constater que nos tenues se ressemblaient totalement, sauf que moi j'avais opté pour une pair d'escarpins. L'anneau en or à son annulaire qu'elle exhibait fièrement me donna envie de lui arracher le doigt pour retirer cette infamie.

Calmes toi, penses à Renesmée. Elle me dévisagea, visiblement choquée par quelque chose. Est-ce qu'un détail cloché dans ma tenue, sur moi ? Mon dieu elle arrivait d'un simple regard à me faire psychotter. Si l'enfer avait était Edward jusqu'à présent, aujourd'hui elle remplaçait amplement le rôle du démon. Son regard se posa sur ma fille et j'attrapais Renesmée pour la coller contre moi, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle n'y toucherait jamais. A moins qu'elle ne souhaite mourir. Edward apparut à son tour, il plaça une main sur le bas du dos de sa femme et je baissais les yeux sur ma fille avec un sourire calme qui j'espérais être vrai pour montrer que tout allait bien. Micky se rapprocha de moi et de sa fille. Edward ne loup rien du mouvement et je crus le voir frémir. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. L'un inconscient du passé qui me relié au second et ce dernier en véritable combat pour ne pas se laisser aller. Mais ce laisser aller à quoi ? A la stupidité de la situation. Trop tard mon pote pour t'en soucier. Je me rapprochais subtilement de Micky de façon à le toucher mais sans en faire trop non plus. La mâchoire d'Edward se contracta et tourna la tête en direction d'Alice et de Jasper. Ce dernier sourit gentiment. Il devait probablement dire quelque chose à Edward par le biais de sa pensée.

- Micky, Bella, Renesmée, je vous présente Edward, que toi Bella tu connais déjà un peu, et sa femme Wendi. Wendi, Edward, je vous présente Isabella, Micky son mari et leur fille Renesmée, fis Esmée entreprenante.

- Bonsoir, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, répondit la jeune femme.

- Pour nous aussi, dis-je rapidement.

- Bien si nous nous installions plus confortablement proposa Emmett, qui se dirigea vers le canapé en allumant la télé mais en mettant le volume au minimum.

- Allons-y, concéda Carlisle.

- Nous avons préparés un sauté de boeuf au soja, j'espère que cela vous conviendra, lança Esmée à Wendi et à ma fille.

- Bien sur Esmée, c'est parfait.

Wendi, semblait être une femme tout à fait distinguer, avec beaucoup d'éducation. Elle me semblait digne de celle de son mari. Je n'en fus que plus grisée. Si j'étais encore humaine, cette fille bien que semblable à moi, me surpassait nettement dans sa beauté ainsi que dans son élégance. Son maintien était gracieux, le déhanché de ses pas était remarquable, fluide, simple sans accroche dans les mouvements, elle était féminine et sensuelle à la fois, et ne trébuchait pas à chaque instant. Ces gestes était délicats, souples et agiles, elle se tenait droite donnant à sa physionomie un détachement avec sa taille moyenne et la rendait plus digne à chaque instant. Elle n'était ni arrogante ni supérieure et encore moins fière. Elle restait humble dans chacun de ses interventions mais tout en affirmant un point de vue clair et intelligent. Elle avait de la répartie aux blagues stupides d'Emmett, qui faisait rire tout le monde, sauf moi qui me forçais tant je la jalousais. Elle n'était jamais largué dans aucune conversation et apportait toujours un argument utile à la suite de la discussion. Ses interventions étaient toujours bien choisies et tout le monde l'écoutait à chaque fois silencieusement. Ca me crevais le coeur de voir à quel point elle était à la hauteur de chaque situation, elle n'avait aucune faille et son esprit vif et curieux la rendait admirable. Je devais reconnaitre l'excellence du choix d'Edward en cette femme. Je ne tenais absolument pas la comparaison, même en tant que vampire. Si Edward l'a transformé, elle me dépasserait largement en beauté aussi, le dernier atout en ma faveur qui m'était dû grâce à l'avantage de ma condition et dont Wendi ne disposait pas.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple soirée de retrouvailles aurait pu me plonger si bas. J'avais envie de fuir très loin. Tout plaquer derrière moi quelques semaines et me retrouver seule avec lad ouleur grandissante qui me tiraillait. Mais fuir les problèmes n'étaient pas la solution. Je devrais faire face, condamner à endurer cette souffrance durant l'éternité. Edward ne pouvait me préféré à cette femme parfaite. Les signes que j'avais voulu voir au début de notre rencontre n'était que le fruit de mon désespoir. D'ailleurs au cours de la soirée, j'avais pu voir la fierté qui logeait dans le regard d'Edward lorsqu'il regardait sa femme. Il s'émerveillait totalement devant elle. Les sourires qu'il lui lançait à chaque qu'elle tournait son regard vers lui, était si beau et empreint d'une telle tendresse qu'il m'étais difficile de pas gémir tant mon coeur me piquait. J'avais un mal de chien à rester stoïque et naturel devant le spectacle auquel j'assistais. J'essayais de paraître aussi heureuse aux bras de Micky mais j'avais la sensation d'être totalement fausse à côté d'eux.

Lorsque la fin de la soirée arriva enfin, au lieu de rentrer avec Micky en voiture, j'annonçais vouloir chasser un peu, prétextant un besoin pressant de me défouler un peu. Il n'y trouva aucune objection. Il m'embrassa tendrement prés de la portière de sa voiture, plaçant sa main dans mes boucles instables, puis monta dans la voiture avant de disparaitre sur le chemin boueux. Je ne m'attardais pas et fonçais droit sur un troupeau de cerf à une dizaine de kilomètres de la maison des Cullen. Je n'avais pas envie de trainer, j'achevais deux biches et m'abreuvais rapidement. J'avais plus envie de profiter de la nuit pour réfléchir allongée sur l'herbe tendre et moelleuse en regardant la lune régnait en maitresse sur les lieux. Ce que je fis lorsque je trouvais le lieu adéquate à mes gouts.

Je ne su combien de temps je restais ainsi, mais au bout d'un certain moment, je sentis un vampire à quelques kilomètres de là où je me situais. Je ne pouvais pas encore déterminé de qui il s'agissait, mais si ça avait été Micky j'aurai reconnu sa démarche pataud et très masculine. Là il s'agissait, d'un homme mais la cadence était plus féline et fluide. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir d'Emmett non plus. Ce n'était pas non plus un vagabond car il avançait d'un pas régulier, sur de sa direction, la mienne. Carlisle travaillait cette nuit, il était parti à 23h. Donc il ne restait que deux possibilités, Jasper ou Edward. Lorsque le vent changea de direction, qu'une brise légère m'amena les premiers effluves de la fragnence de l'homme, je n'eu plus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'inconnu. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir. Je restais donc allongé feignant l'indifférence. Cinq bonnes minutes après, Edward déboucha finalement sur la petite trouée dans laquelle j'étais. Il s'arrêta un instant. Puis avança d'un pas lent et hésitant. ll s'arrêta à nouveau face à mon immobilité total, le regard rivé sur le ciel. Finalement, je le sentis s'allonger à mes côtés. Durant un long moment il ne dit rien, se contentant du silence. Lorsque j'ouvris la tête et tournais ma tête à vitesse vampirique vers lui je vis qu'il me regardait. Immédiatement je me sentis mal à l'aise. Nous étions bien trop proche, et bien trop seuls. Il continua à me détailler sans gêne aucune.

- Arrêtes s'il te plait, rétorquais-je en brisant le silence.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De faire ce que tu fais, de me suivre à la trace comme un voyeur.

- Je ne fais rien de mal, répondit-il piqué à vif. Je respecte ton choix. Je reste en retrait, je ne cause de tord à personne.

- Et bien maintenant je te demande de disparaitre de ma vie. Aurais tu oubliés la promesse que tu m'as faite comme quoi je ne te reverrais jamais, que tu n'interviendrais plus dans ma vie, que ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ?

- Les choses ont changées.

- En effet, nous avons refait notre vie chacun de notre côté. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous côtoyer et encore moins de se retrouver que tous les deux. Me suivre à la trace ne reflète pas tes paroles, mais j'avais oublié moi à quel point ta parole ne valait rien.

- J'ai voulu te sauver Bella, cria t'il, me faisant sursauter.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, ne ressassons plus le passé, tu es heureux avec ta femme, ne viens pas tout gâcher pour une simple amourette sans lendemain. Ne te sens pas obligé de me porter de l'intérêt, pour retirer la quelconque culpabilité que tu as envers moi. Tout ceci ne représente plus rien à mes yeux. Simplement un mauvais rêve, une erreur.

- Penses tu vraiment ce que tu dis Bella ? Je suis une erreur, une amourette sans lendemain ?

- Edward, c'est du passé.

- Non ! Je refuse de croire ce que tu me dis.

Il semblait torturé par mes paroles.

- C'est trop tard pour songer à un éventuel retour. Même si cela représentait plus pour moi, il n'y aurait pas de solution.

- Reviens moi je t'en supplies Bella. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la plaça sur son coeur mort. Je tentai de la retirer mais il m'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise sur mes doigts.

- Edward arrêtes.

- Te souviens tu de cette après midi, dans la clairière de Forks. Il faisait jour, un soleil chaud et agréable envahissait la place, réchauffant ma peau glaciale et éclairant ton magnifique visage. J'avais placé ma main sur ta poitrine pour ressentir chaque vibration de la pulsation de ton coeur. Il joignit le geste à la parole. Je voulu m'en aller, il me retint à nouveau.

- Edward !

- Puis j'avais eu besoin de plus, j'avais alors placé ma tête entre tes seins, me délectant de la chaleur de ton corps et de ta peau tendre. Je le vis s'approchais dangereusement de moi. Je tentai encore de m'en aller. Cette fois-ci il durcit sa poigne sur mon corps me faisant presque mal. Il posa lentement sa tête contre ma poitrine et je sentis une vague de plaisir m'envahir. Une telle proximité était néfaste pour ma raison.

- Edward, ressaisis-toi tu es marié. Tu as une femme extraordinaire, ne gâches pas tout.

- Bella, ne comprends tu donc pas ?

- Que devrais-je comprendre Edward ?

- Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'agir comme si tu n'étais pas là. Que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jalouser l'homme qui a prit ce qui me revenais, que…

- Qu'est-ce qui te revenais au juste ? Moi ? Tu as laissé passer ta chance.

- Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je l'ai fais par amour. J'ai sacrifié mon bonheur, pour une éternité de perdition sans ta présence à mes côtés pour te laisser le choix de vivre une belle vie, pleine de bonheur et de changements.

- Non Edward, tu ne m'as pas donné le choix.

- Tu n'avais pas conscience de notre condition. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'emporter dans cette nuit éternelle, même si je le désirais par dessus tout, je ne…

- Tu le désirais ? demandais-je décontenancée.

- Bella, à l'instant où j'ai compris les sentiments qui me poussaient vers toi je savais que je voudrais passer mon éternité avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?

- La peur de l'inconnu.

- Il m'a semblé que ta femme te comblait parfaitement je me trompe ? fis-je froidement, en me redressant pour m'assoir en tailleur.

- Ce n'est qu'une facade Bella.

- On ne simule pas son bonheur.

- Es tu heureuse Bella ?

- Oui.

- Au fond de toi es tu heureuse de cette situation ?

- Ce que je pense Edward n'a aucune importance. Arrêtes de ressasser notre passé. Notre histoire est morte et enterrée avant même d'avoir pu s'épanouir.

- Pourquoi me rejettes tu à chaque fois ?

- Parce que c'est fini Edward. Je ne quitterai pas Micky pour toi. C'est avec lui que je passerai mon éternité, ainsi qu'avec ma fille et Jake. Vous les Cullen serez en périphérie de ma bulle, mais jamais plus vous n'y entrerez. Et toi encore moins que n'importe qui d'autre.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Bella si tu ressens encore la même chose qu'il y a quinze ans. Dis moi Bella, si je suis le seul à t'aimer désespérément parce que moi Bella, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou et je t'aimerais encore de la même manière dans cent ans.

Si mon coeur avait pu battre, il aurait explosait de joie dans ma cage thoracique. Son regard ne reflétait que la valeur de ses mots. Il m'aimait aussi invraisemblable que je pouvais me l'imaginer.

- Edward je t'en pris, gémis-je.

- Laisse moi une chance Bella, de te prouver que je peux te rendre heureuse. Il se rapprocha de moi encore un peu plus, puis s'en que je m'y attende il se retrouva derrière moi, son torse collé à mon dos, ses jambes encerclant mon corps. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, attrapant mes mains dans les siennes, il me rapprocha de lui au possible et sa tête vint se loger dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurant simplement ma peau de granit. Il inspira fortement humant à fond mon odeur. Dans ses bras, ainsi placée, je n'avais pas la sensation de tromper Micky, parce qu'a cet instant je me sentais vraie et naturelle dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais au plus profond de moi. C'est à l'idée de retourner auprès de Micky que la sensation de culpabilité envers Edward me sembla justifié. Comme si c'est avec Edward que je devais vraiment être.

- Donne moi le temps de te montrer que je peux m'occuper de toi, comme il se doit, ainsi que de Renesmée, qui devrait être ma fille et non celle de Michael. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avoir appelé ainsi en combinant le prénom de nos deux mères si ce n'est pour garder un lien avec moi et ma famille ?

- Edward, je t'en pris arrêtes. Notre histoire est..

- A construire. Je crois en notre avenir. Je ne peux pas retourner auprès de Wendi et continuer à faire semblant de l'aimer. Je l'ai choisi, parce qu'elle te ressemble sur certains aspects mais elle n'est qu'une pale copie. Et je m'en rends encore plus compte depuis que tu es à nouveau dans ma vie, du mois physiquement car tu n'as jamais quitter mes pensées.

- Ne dis pas ça. Wendi est une femme remarquable.

- Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime, ce n'est pas à elle à qui je pense lorsque je l'étreins, que je l'embrasse ou quand nous avons des rapports sexuels.

- Arrêtes de me parler de ça je ne veux pas d'un compte rendu merci, fis-je mauvaise, en essayant de me détacher de lui.

- Non ne pars pas. J'aime quand tu es jalouse.

- Va retrouver ta femme Edward.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Depuis qu'elle connait l'existence de ta fille, elle veut vivre la même chose. Elle veut que je lui donne un enfant de la même manière et que je la transforme au dernier moment.

Le fait qu'il me dise simplement ça, je sentis mon coeur se broyait sous le poids du chagrin rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Edward père, d'un enfant d'une autre femme que moi. Rien que de penser à leur vie sexuelle, je me sentais brisée. La jalousie et la douleur me consumait de toute part.

- Ne me parle pas de ces choses là Edward.

- Pourquoi j'ai laissé les choses se faire ainsi ? Ca me tue de voir Renesmée en sachant qu'elle aurait du être ma fille. J'aimerais tant qu'elle le soit. Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi par respect à Michael mais j'y arrive pas.

Je me propulsais dans les airs à une vingtaine de mettre d'où se trouvait Edward encore hébété par ma précipitation. Parce qu'il avait parlé de ma fille, qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur sur une vérité inéluctable je devais agir maintenant même si ça me bouffait les tripes de le faire.

- Les choses ont dérapés ne les laissons plus déraper. Faisons une croix sur nous Edward, une bonne fois pour toute. Renesmée n'est ta fille, je ne suis pas celle qui partage ta vie même si je t'aime comme au premier jour, nos chemins se sont un jour croisaient, pour se séparaient définitivement. Aujourd'hui nous n'avons en commun que cet amour impossible, interdit qui nous liera à jamais ce qui rendra notre perdition moins dure à supporter parce que nous la traverserons toujours ensemble même de loin. Nos chemins se suivront en parallèle par ce secret qui nous détruit tout deux. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, mais je ne t'en veux plus de rien Edward. Tu m'as quitté, tu m'as brisée mais je te pardonne tout, je te pardonne cette éternité que je vais passer à me demander comment notre amour aurait du s'épanouir. Ne te portes plus responsable de notre déchéance. Tu avais tes raisons et ne regrettes pas. Va retrouver Wendi comme je vais retrouvais Micky, embrasse là comme je vais embrasser Micky, fais lui l'amour comme je vais le faire avec Micky et pars avec elle, pars fais lui un enfant, pars et transformes la car je ne te demande qu'une chose Edward, de ne pas rester seul, plus jamais, je veux que tu t'entoures d'amour comme moi pour que tu puisses surmonter ta peine. Et battons nous contre cette ordalie, ce gouffre qui nous consume depuis quinze ans, ne laissons pas notre peine gagner. Battons nous pour le bonheur, ou tout d'une moins pour une forme qui s'en approche. Ces six mois que nous avons vécus ensemble seront à jamais les plus beaux mais laissons ces souvenirs ici, enterrons les pour qu'ils ne nous collent plus à la peau comme la teigne, car ils régissent notre raison, grignotent notre bonne humeur, et brulent nos rêves. Je t'aime Edward et je t'aimerais tout au long de mon éternité plus que je n'aimerais jamais Micky, mais ma fille est mon plus beau combat contre la souffrance et jamais je n'irais à l'encontre de son bonheur pour revenir vers toi. Notre histoire tu l'as assassiné il y a quinze ans, aujourd'hui je tue son souvenir. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime et pourtant ça ne changera rien à ma décision de remédier à notre sort.

- Je peux pas partir Bella ! le désespoir dans sa voix mélangé aux sanglots silencieux qui le submergeais mettaient ma détermination à rude épreuve mais je ne cédais rien.

- Pars Edward, sinon je partirais. On se reverra forcément un jour, mais si tu pars nous ne nous ferons que plus de mal en se voyant aux bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Reviens à la raison qui t'a poussé à me quitter.

- Cette raison n'a pu lieu d'être Bella ! Je suis parti pour sauver ton âme alors qu'un autre s'est empressé de te jouer avec en tentant ce que je n'ai pas tenté. Mais je respecte ton choix, je vois la détermination dans tes yeux. Je ne m'imposerais plus à toi volontairement Bella. Je pars l'esprit rassuré de savoir que tu ne me rejètes pas parce que tu ne ressens rien de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Comme tu as dis la perdition sera plus agréable si on la vit à jamais à deux. J'enterre forcé notre histoire comme il y a quinze ans je t'ai forcé à vivre sans moi. Je ne reviendrais plus Bella je te le promet mis à part si tu me demandes, j'accourrais à la seconde. Je reste dans les coulisses, je surveillerai l'horizon jusqu'à la fin des temps, dans l'espoir de voir mon étoile venir éclairait mon monde obscure et sans vie. Je t'aime mon amour, ma douce merveille, plus que ma propre vie et ce pour toujours. Ne l'oublies simplement pas, car à chaque fois que tes yeux se fixeront sur un point imaginaire, que tu seras seule à penser à notre histoire déchue, quelque part l'homme brisé que je suis, fera de même hanté par ta beauté et désespérée par ton absence. Mais si je dois passer mon éternité à construire brique après brique un mur pour me séparer de toi laisses moi au moins l'honneur de gouter juste une fois ce à quoi je n'aurais plus le droit lorsque je quitterai cette prairie.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Edward, fis-je effondrée par ses paroles.

Je savais à cet instant ce qui allait arriver et je le voulais par dessus tout. Il s'approcha lentement de moi amenuisant cet espace que j'avais creusé entre nous. Son regard était teinté de l'amour qu'il me portait et auquel il devrait renoncer d'ici peu pour toujours. Je savais qu'il voyait la même chose dans mes yeux. Ce moment nous appartenait et plus personne n'existait si ce n'est Edward et Bella. Deux amants foudroyés par l'amour qui mènera à leur perte. Ses pas étaient fluide et nullement hésitant, il désirait plus que tout combler l'espace entre nous. Lorsqu'il arriva près de moi, il porta ses mains à mon visage, plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien multipliant les ondes de connexion qui nous reliait. Puis lentement, il approcha son corps du mien, ainsi que son visage du mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur ma bouche entrouverte. Je me sentis revivre comme jamais. Je me sentais revenir quinze ans plus tôt lorsqu'il m'embrassait de la sorte. Puis il intensifia le baiser, le prolongeant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait lorsque j'étais humaine par peur de me briser. Mes mains allèrent d'elle même trouver le contact de sa tignasse cuivrée, si douce, si parfaite. Il gémit dans ma bouche et ses mains se logèrent sur mes hanches pour forcer nos corps à fusionner. A mon tour je gémis par la proximité que je n'avais jamais eu avec lui. Sa langue trouva la mienne, ses mains se perdirent dans le tissu de ma robe pour trouver l'accès à ma peau dénué d'artifice. Je frissonnais de plaisir en sentant ses doigts courir sur le bas de mon dos. Parfois ses caresses étaient plus prononcées comme s'il essayait d'imprimer son passage sur mon corps. Mes mains quittèrent leur nid de bronze pour trouver les boutons de sa chemise que je défis sans hésitation d'un geste habile et sur. Il rompit notre baiser.

- Bella je veux que tu sois sur de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes car si tu continues sur la route que tu viens de prendre je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter si tu me le demandes. J'ai imaginé ce moment toutes ces années.

- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter Edward. Je veux t'aimer jusqu'au bout. Cette nuit nous appartiens Edward. Ce soir je suis ta Bella et tu es mon Edward.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella. Mon dieu comme je t'aime, gémit-il en se jetant à nouveau sur mes lèvres presque sauvagement. Nous tombâmes à la renverse, mais il amorti le coup en plaçant sa main sur ma tête comme pour me protéger de la chute. Il se redressa d'un coup et prit ma main gauche pour me retirer mon alliance qu'il lança à quelques mètres de nous. Il fit ensuite de même avec sa propre alliance. Il me sourit et plongea à nouveau sur moi. Entre temps mes mains avaient trouvés refuge sur son torse musclé et parfait. Je voulais mémorisé chaque aspect de sa physionomie. Je voulais vivre à travers ces images toute ma vie. Sentir sur mes mains son toucher à chaque fois que je caresserais Micky. Il gardait ses yeux rivés au mien, tandis que je passais mes mains gourmandes sur tout ce qui m'était accessible. Puis il cribla mon visage de doux et tendre baisers enflammant mon corps en ébullition. Sa bouche se perdit dans mon cou, puis naturellement il déboutonna les boutons de ma robe jusqu'à la poitrine. Il écarta chaque pan, puis attaqua ma peau en feu, l'embrassant, la suçant, la dévorant.

Finalement l'entrave du tissu l'énerva car d'un coup sec il craqua ma robe de bas en haut. Son geste m'excita et je ne pu m'empêcher de taire mon impatience. Le poussant en arrière, je défis à vitesse vampirique mes talons ainsi que mes collants pour me retrouver en sous vêtements devant lui. Ses yeux parcoururent sans gène aucune mon corps et le désir qui embrasait son regard me rendirent fière. Il me détaillais avec une admiration, un amour si intense que je n'avais jamais pu décelé chez Micky. Je me rapprochais à nouveau de lui, puis entreprit de lui déboutonner son pantalon. Il ne broncha pas comme électrocuté. Une fois qu'il fut en boxer devant moi, je pus à mon tour le regardait comme jamais je n'avais pu le regarder quinze ans plus tôt. Et quel spectacle j'avais loupé ! Son corps d'Apollon me donnait des frissons, métaphoriquement bien sur. Sa stature était parfaite et la réverbération de la lune sur sa peau faisait le reste. A cet instant s'il me le demandait, je quitterais tout pour lui. Il ne me le demanda pas. Il se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres, posa ses mains sur mon dos et descendit lentement pour atterrir sur mes fesses qu'il attrapa en coupe et massa vigoureusement, me procurant une sensation de plaisir intense.

- J'aime quand tu me touches Edward, j'ai la sensation que mon corps à été dessiné pour satisfaire à tes mains, fis-je aguicheuse et excitée.

Il grogna, un son sortit du fin fond de son ventre, qui ne reflétait que l'excitation dans laquelle se trouvait Edward. Ce qui me poussa à continuer ce petit jeu.

- Te voir ainsi dévêtue à mes yeux me donne envie de vibrer au rythme de ton désir. J'ai tellement envie de toi Edward si tu savais. Chaque fois que je l'ai fais avec Micky, mes pensées lui ont toujours infidèles, car j'imaginais tous ces moments avec toi Edward.

Je sentis ces crocs s'enfoncés dans mon cou, le venin me piqua un peu mais au lieu de me dérangé cela m'excita.

- Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi Bella. Je ne suis qu'une pièce détachée qui n'attends que d'être assemblée avec sa bonne partie pour de nouveau fonctionner correctement, chuchota t'il en quittant mon cou pour partir explorer avec ses lèvres mon corps. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau, mes bras, mes avants bras, mes mains, puis il remonta en léchant dans la longueur ma peau en ébullition, pour retourner sur mes épaules. Il n'emprunta pas le chemin de mon cou. Il descendit pour de bon, une fois arrivé à ma poitrine mon corps se courba de lui même vers Edward comme aimanté par l'attraction qu'il exerce sur moi. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et l'envoya valser. Il se redressa et admira ma poitrine. J'aurais rougi si j'avais été humaine. Mais je ne me sentais pas gênée, c'était les yeux de l'homme qui aurait du être le mien qui me regardait. Celui que j'aimais vraiment. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à mon sein gauche tendit que sa main droite malaxai le droit. Il embrassa, suce et téta mon téton ce qui me fit crier presque de plaisir.

- Edward j'adore quand tu fais ça. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Il lécha mon sein de part en part et fit la même chose avec le sein droit. Puis il descendit à nouveau gardant une main sur mon sein gauche, il dévora littéralement mon ventre de baiser. A différents endroits il suçota ma peau comme pour laisser des marques sur moi. Je me sentis défaillir lorsque qu'il posa ses lèvres sur ma culotte brésilienne en dentelle. Il déposa dessus un chaste baiser qui me frustra, puis avec ses dents il entreprit de faire descendre jusqu'à mes pieds le bout de tissu, qui m'exposerait totalement à lui. Une fois fait, il me regarda à nouveau, toujours une main sur mon sein.

- Bella tu es si belle.

Je souris légèrement car j'étais bien trop grisée par l'excitation pour apprécier pleinement le compliment.

- Tu es magnifique. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point tu pouvais être belle.

Sa main libre, se posa sur mon genou droit et d'un mouvement lent il écarta ma jambe droite tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il ne cherchait plus le consentement, il l'avait déjà, il me faisait languir de lui. Je gémis de frustration. Avec la même lenteur exagérée il écarta ma seconde jambe. Puis sans aucune gène, il plongea son regard sur mon sexe totalement dévoilé à lui. Pour le coup une vague de gène naquit au fond de moi décousue par toute la tension sexuelle que j'accumulais. Il se recula de moi et attrapa mon pied droit qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche. Il embrassa tout ce qu'il pouvait embrasser de ma jambe en remontant jusqu'à mon sexe, mais s'arrêta juste avant pour redescendre vers mon pied gauche qu'il prit en bouche de la même manière que le pied droit, il fit le même manège qu'avec la jambe droite. Aucune partie de mon corps n'était épargnée. Il voulait se délecter de moi comme jamais plus il ne pourrais le faire, alors rien ne lui échappait. Sa dévotion pour moi me cloua sur place.

Enfin il approcha son visage de mon sexe, il inspira fortement, humant mon odeur, nous gémîmes tous les deux. Il explora d'abord gentiment les abords de mon sexe, puis sa langue se fit beaucoup plus présente, il lapa le fruit de mon excitation, et enfonça sa langue en moi, me faisait quitter pied avec le monde réel. Je ne sais combien de temps il me tortura de la sorte mais mes mains ne cessaient d'appuyer son visage sur mon sexe, fourrageant avec force sa chevelure. A chaque fois il gémissait et relançait l'assaut en moi. La main qui n''était pas posé sur mon sein gauche occupé à le malaxait, se mit à caresser mon sexe. La langue d'Edward quitta sa place en moi, pour se jeter sur mon clitoris qu'il suça avec force me broyant de plaisir, immédiatement deux doigts plongèrent en moi, aussi profond qu'il le pouvait et commença un va et viens rapide. Je savais que je n'aurais pas mon plaisir ainsi, car je voulais l'avoir en échos au sien. Mais à chaque fois j'étais si près de l'avoir que je me faisais violence pour me calmer.

Edward lâcha au bout de ce qui me parut des heures mon sexe, ses doigts sortirent de moi, me frustrant, mais lorsqu'il les porta à sa bouche et les lécha goulument en me regardant d'un regard noir de désir je me sentis fondre. J'étais comme une marionnette désarticulée et il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait de moi. Alors qu'il était toujours redressé au dessus de moi, je me levais pour me mettre à son niveau. Je l'embrassais fougueusement et sans plus attendre je parti à la découverte de son corps. Je l'embrassai comme il l'avait fait, suçant ses tétons, et inspirant si fortement sa peau qu'il en garderait des marques rouges quelques jours. Jamais il ne se plaignit que je lui fis mal, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je violentais sa peau, il ne faisait que gémir. Comme pour moi cette forme de désir presque malsaine car totalement désespéré nous rendais masochiste prêt à se plier au désir de l'autre et de lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Je sentais que c'était moi qui avait la situation en main que j'avais pris le pouvoir. Nous étions cependant tous les deux soumis à l'autre.

Je perdis pas de temps, je craquai littéralement son boxer, libérant ainsi son sexe tendu et dur pour moi. Alors qu'il était encore redressait sur ses genoux, je lui intimai de se lever. Moi je resté au sol. Une fois fait, je pris son sexe en main et un sifflement retentit dans sa bouche. Je le narguais un peu en posant simplement mes lèvres sur son membre et à chaque fois il tentai de taire sa frustration quand je retirai ma bouche. Puis au bout d'un moment, je n'avais plus qu'une envie c'était de le gouter. Alors je pris en bouche son sexe et entamais un va et vient lent et mesuré. Comme pour moi, sa main se logea dans mes cheveux mais il ne força pas à se que j'aille plus loin en prenant entièrement son sexe en bouche. Je le fis de moi même, je n'avais pas besoin de souffle donc je restais très longtemps avec tout son sexe, puis le va et vient que j'avais gardé jusqu'à présent devint bien plus rapide et intense faisant gémir Edward de tout son être. Au moment ou je sentais qu'il allait venir, je sortis et pris ses testicules en bouche les gobant entièrement. Edward m'obligea à arrêter car il ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Il m'embrassa longuement et il finit par m'allonger au sol lui au dessus de moi. Je sentis son sexe à l'entré du mien, je tentai de bouger pour le faire entrer en moi mais il me retint.

- Bella ?

- Oui Edward ? répondis-je fiévreusement.

- J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, fis-je précipitamment.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu Renesmée, aurais tu quitter Michael… pour partir avec moi ce soir ?

- Edward je t'aurai suivit au bout du monde ce soir, si Renesmée n'existait pas.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Sans que je m'y attende il enfonça d'un seul coup son sexe en moi, nous faisant gémir de satisfaction. Il ne bougea pas, continua à me regarder intensément. L'amour se mêlait à sa souffrance. Il agonisait en même temps qu'il se consumait d'amour. Il m'embrassa et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se mit à bouger en moi, d'abord doucement, puis à la hauteur de son désespoir il tentai d'insuffler à ses vas et viens tout l'amour qu'il avait. Comme s'il essayait de tout laisser ici en déchargeant son désir frustré depuis des années ici, en moi. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus forts vifs violents intenses et je n'avais de cesse de bouger en rythme avec lui pour m'assurer que tout son sexe était en moi. Je voulais le sentir comme jamais plus je ne le sentirais. Je voulais mourir d'amour avec lui. Je ne voulais plus que le temps passe. Je voulais disparaître avec lui et m'évaporais à l'instar de la lune qui entamait sa lente descente du ciel. Mourir dans cette nuit éternelle et éphémère tout à cout et laisser le soleil brillait pour les autres, car dans quelques heures cette immense étoile illuminerait la perte définitive de mon amour de jeunesse et de la femme que j'étais devenue, dans quelques heures le soleil illuminerait mes mensonges comme jamais, mes souffrances à ciel ouvert. La lune, elle me faisait briller avec Edward, je me sentais entière et vivante.

C'est durant cette nuit d'amour que je prenais conscience que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait l'amour avec Micky. J'avais fait semblant de me délecter, de m'épanouir, mais c'est dans les coup de reins d'Edward que je me sentais vraiment Bella. Pas d'artifice, pas de mensonge, juste un amour véritable et condamné à mort. Je mis un temps fou à me rendre compte qu'Edward pleurait toute les larmes invisible de son corps. Qu'il était entré dans une espèce de transe. Aussitôt je vis dans son regard détruit la même expression que la sienne sur mon visage. Nous étions dans le même état. Nous étions excités nous nous délestions de nos sens, nous enfermons dans notre bulle d'amour transie et d'affliction sans nom. Nous étions traversés de part en part par les tourments. Le rapport sexuel que nous avions était à la fois jouissif merveilleux mais totalement destructeur.

- Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tellement mon dieu, je ne peux pas partir, tuez moi je vous en pris mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ma chérie, ma vie, mon âme.

- Oh Edward ! Mon tendre amant ! Je regarde notre monde s'effritait depuis tellement longtemps et aujourd'hui le royaume de notre amour s'effondre dans le néant. Je ne vivrais plus après cette nuit. Je survivrais. Je t'appartiens corps et âme Edward et ce depuis toujours, tu es le seul et l'unique dans mon coeur accablé.

- Je ne te survivrai ma douce que dans tes pensées, que dans cette prairie où notre amour à le droit de s'exprimer, pour cette seule et unique fois ou tu es ma femme et où je suis ton homme. Je t'appartiens depuis toujours Bella. J'étais destiné à n'aimer que toi.

- Je veux te sentir en moi Edward. Je veux porter le fruit de ton amour, dans mes entrailles. Je veux que tu me possèdes comme personne d'autre ne le pourra, car je m'offre ce soir à toi comme jamais je ne me suis abandonnée.

- J'ai gouté au méandre de ta passion, sans pouvoir me satisfaire d'être repu. Je veux boire chaque goute de ton amour pour moi, afin de panser mes blessures. Elles seront à vif et ne se refermerons que si tu me rappèles à toi. Je pars tout à l'heure mais mon coeur restes ici à tes pieds que j'ai baisais, atrophié de toute volonté, je garde mes sens à guetter le moindre moment de faiblesse de ta part. J'accourrais si tu m'appelles pour reconstruire notre royaume, notre monde laissait à la déchéance, en pâture dans les abîmes de la folie qui me surveille et qui n'attends que le moment où je plongerais. Je ne peux vivre sans toi Bella, je pars courir à ma perte et seul toi pourra sauver le vieillard que je deviens. Je laisse tout ici et je pars en âme vagabonde.

- Ne restes pas seul je t'en supplies.

- Chut mon amour. Que je sois accompagné, n'a jamais empêché que je sois seul, privé de toi et tourmenté par mon amour pour toi. Je me sens venir Bella. Je t'aime je suis à toi mon corps, ma peau, mon odeur, ma voix, mon amour, mon coeur, ma vie, mon âme, tout t'appartiens ma splendeur. Je suis le roi qui balayera les ruines de notre royaume attendant que mon soleil, ma reine, ma femme la vraie revienne éclairait de sa beauté ce monde en perdition. Je viens mon amour, mon dieu comme je me sens heureux en toi.

- Viens mon roi, viens en moi, je te veux totalement.

- Je suis à toi Bella, cria t'il, désespérément à toi.

- Je suis à toi Edward, pour toujours.

Je poussai des cris de plaisir si violent que la forêt devait en être ébranlée. Edward aussi criait. Le synchronisme de nos mouvements augmentaient les chances que le navire de notre amour sombre et fasse naufrage dans les tréfonds élyséens des Enfers. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Je me perdais dans les tréfonds abyssaux du plaisir suprême.

- Je t'aime comme un fou.

- Je t'aime comme jamais.

Le plus bel orgasme de ma vie. Mon premier. Mon unique. Je sentis Edward venir en moi à trois longues reprises. La tête me tournait et j'étais totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Edward s'effondra sur moi. Il était essoufflé d'avoir tout donné. Il était incapable de bouger et resta très longtemps en moi. J'étais moi même incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Mais le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et avec lui, la dure réalité. Edward se redressa légèrement. Son regard n'était plus que froideur, son coeur venait de se fermer et redevenait le bloc de pierre qu'il était. Il déposa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il se retira de moi, créant l'immense gouffre qui m'assaillit de toute part en moi. Sa semence ne s'écoula pas sur mes jambes, comme lorsque j'avais des rapports avec Micky. Non là tout resta en moi, perdu au fond de mon coeur, si loin dans les ténèbres paradisiaques, que je sentis une vague de fierté m'envahir malgré l'atroce peine qui déchirait mon coeur le malmenant tellement que j'avais du mal à me dire que ça y est tout était vraiment fini. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant tout venait de se produire. Edward commençais à s'habiller machinalement car il n'avait rien d'un homme. Il ressemblait à un automate qui faisait les choses par habitude et non pour un but précis. Il se perdait et je le sentais. Je me perdais moi aussi.

Je ne pouvais pas retourner voir Michael comme si de rien n'était j'en étais incapable. Il verrait que quelque chose avait définitivement changé en moi car aujourd'hui je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire semblant d'être heureuse. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Edward me regarda étendue, nue au sol, il parcourut de ses yeux morts mon corps et un frisson le fit détourner les yeux. Je me redressais à mon tour, commençai à remettre mes sous vêtements, puis mes collants enfin ma robe éventrée de haut en bas que je tentai d'arranger rapidement. Edward m'étudia du début à la fin de ma main-d'œuvre et je savais qu'il mémorisait une dernière fois mes traits avant de partir. Pas une parole ne fut échangée. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Lorsque je me dressais devant, lui il plaça sa main sur ma joue, la caressant avec une précaution presque ridicule, l'effleurant plus qu'autre chose. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, espérant un quelconque changement d'avis de ma part, n'en trouva aucun, et se ferma définitivement. Ses yeux s'étaient figés, plus aucun souffle de vie de les remplissaient, il était statufié ainsi fait. Et encore une fois dans ses pupilles je pus voir mon reflet et y trouver exactement la même image que me reflétait Edward. Nous étions morts de l'intérieur. Cette nuit, réfléchissant notre amour inconditionnel venait de s'achever et les souvenirs restaient ici. Je n'étais plus la même Bella qu'hier. J'étais à nouveau la Bella perdue d'il y à quinze ans. Edward n'était plus le même non plus. Il était cet Edward qui m'appartenais il y a quinze ans. Celui qui m'avait quitté par amour. Et je savais que plus rien ni personne ne viendrait sauvé mon âme. Edward avait raison. Etre accompagné ne changerai plus rien. Voilà le bilan de ces quinze années. J'avais tenté de l'oublier et aujourd'hui je savais que je ne le pourrais jamais.

Il se détacha de moi, rompit le contact entre nos yeux vides et partit s'en se retourner. Comme il y a quinze ans je l'avais perdu.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'attends vraiment pour ce chapitre là vos commentaires parce que je me demande si je dois arrêter la fiction comme ça où si vous désirez que je la poursuive. Je ne manque pas du tout d'inspiration j'ai pleins d'idées pour poursuivre cette histoire mais je veux savoir ce que vous vous en pensez. Donc la question est : est-ce que je continue l'histoire ou est-ce que je continue ?

Je vous laisse le soin de me dire ce que vous vous voulez mais aussi de me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Voilà bisous et à bientôt.


End file.
